


Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by Paty_and_Ana



Series: Rivais [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Ansiedade, Canon Universe, Confissões, Consentimento Explícito, Drama, Final Feliz, Inimigos viram Amantes, Leva um bom tempo para esses idiotas entenderem seus sentimentos ok?, M/M, Mal-entendidos, Mídia Social, Narrador Pouco Confiável, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Ponto de Vista Único, Português, Primeiro Beijo, Ritmo lento, Rivais, Se apaixonando, Sexo Selvagem, Sexo nascido do ódio, amor e ódio, ciumes, primeira vez, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paty_and_Ana/pseuds/Paty_and_Ana
Summary: Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa‘…De todas as rivalidades no mundo dos esportes ao longo dos anos, talvez nenhuma tenha se tornado tão lendária quanto a do patinador russo Viktor Nikiforov e o seu rival, o japonês Yuuri Katsuki...’Um único evento muda o curso da vida de Yuuri, jogando-o numa amarga rivalidade com Viktor Nikiforov, que dura por toda a sua carreira de patinação. Mas, conforme os anos passam, rivalidade e ódio começam a se transformar em algo muito diferente e Yuuri não parece ser capaz de se afastar, não importa o quanto tente.Amor e ódio são dois lados da mesma moeda e, apesar de tudo mudar, algumas coisas simplesmente estão destinadas a ser.TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA deUntil My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches, porReiyaLeia a tradução também noWATTPAD





	1. Os Dias Que Nos Unem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

 

Yuuri se apaixonou pela patinação de Viktor desde o primeiro momento em que ele o viu.

 

Tudo começou no que parecia ser um dia normal, ele e Yuko estavam no Castelo de Gelo depois de um árduo dia de treino, aconchegados em frente à velha televisão que naquele momento exibia o Grand Prix Júnior em turvas e mudas cores. Era um ritual deles, sentar e assistir aos patinadores artísticos deslizando através da tela e imaginar como seria quando eles finalmente estivessem se apresentando no rinque de gelo em frente às multidões, ou em cima do pódio acenando para seus adorados fãs com medalhas em seus pescoços.

 

Yuuri estava distraído naquele dia, metade da sua mente ainda no treino de patinação e a outra metade sonhando com o futuro, quando ele ouviu Yuko soltar um arquejo de surpresa. Rapidamente ele voltou a sua atenção para a tela bem a tempo de ver um patinador que ele nunca havia visto antes graciosamente aterrissar no que deve ter sido um salto impressionante, se a reação de Yuko era indicativo de algo.

 

Daquele momento em diante, ele não pôde desviar o olhar.

 

Os outros patinadores eram graciosos, mas este era diferente. Ele dançava através do gelo como se tivesse nascido para isso, seus movimentos tão fluidos e encantadores que Yuuri ficou paralisado na mesma hora. O patinador era jovem, Yuuri nunca o havia visto antes e ele presumiu — corretamente como viria a descobrir depois — que era a primeira vez dele no Prix. Ele era novo — seu rosto expressava a inocência de um jovem garoto, cabelo prateado chicoteando atrás dele quando rodopiava, suavizando as suas feições até algo quase angelical.

 

Yuuri assistiu ao garoto girar e saltar através do gelo, nunca perdendo uma batida da música que parecia fluir ao seu redor. A coreografia terminou com seus braços levantados graciosamente para fora, a sua cabeça abaixada modestamente, embora Yuuri pudesse jurar ter visto a sugestão de um sorriso escondido pelas mechas de cabelo.

 

“Isso foi maravilhoso!” Yuko guinchou, pulando para cima e pra baixo no seu assento, incapaz de conter a sua empolgação. “Eu não acredito que essa foi apenas a sua estreia nos Juniores. Ele é apenas 4 anos mais velho que você Yuuri!”.

 

Um anúncio apareceu na parte de baixo da tela, detalhando o nome e nacionalidade do patinador, conforme a sua pontuação era calculada.

 

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ , Yuuri leu, ainda deslumbrado pelo o que havia acabado de ver. Ele leu a informação de novo, gravando o nome na memória. _Viktor Nikiforov da Rússia_.

 

_Algum dia, eu vou patinar igual a você._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daquele momento em diante, Yuuri foi cativado. Ele e Yuko acompanhavam a carreira de Viktor religiosamente, assistindo ao jovem patinador rapidamente disparar nas classificações da divisão júnior, ganhando medalha após medalha com graça. Yuko estava ocupada com as revistas, procurando nelas qualquer informação sobre Viktor, enquanto Yuuri assistia obsessivamente aos vídeos que eles tinham gravado das performances de Viktor, copiando os movimentos de novo e de novo no gelo até poder fazê-los de forma aceitável, apesar de ainda apresentar certa instabilidade.

 

As paredes do quarto de Yuuri aos poucos ficaram repletas de pôsteres do outro patinador. Pôsteres oficiais, fotografias de competições, imagens diretamente cortadas das revistas que Yuko amava tanto. Ele estava apaixonado pela maneira como o outro garoto patinava, com graça e elegância conforme se movimentava. Sempre que precisava ficar sozinho, ele ia até o rinque de patinação e se perdia nas coreografias de Viktor até poder pensar com clareza de novo.

 

Gradualmente Yuuri começou a trilhar o seu caminho através das classificações, competindo primeiro nas competições locais e aos poucos se desenvolvendo, indo além da sua cidadezinha natal para competições cada vez maiores conforme seu desempenho evoluía de maneira lenta, porém inegável.

 

Ele sabia em seu coração que, se praticasse duro o bastante, poderia patinar no mesmo gelo que Viktor algum dia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Em seu aniversário de 11 anos, Yuuri pediu um poodle de presente. Apenas um dia antes, Yuko tinha descoberto um artigo que mencionava que Viktor tinha um poodle de estimação, acompanhado por uma adorável foto deles juntos, e Yuuri teve que ir até seus pais no dia seguinte para implorar por um também. Eles de boa vontade permitiram e Yuuri se apaixonou pelo filhote imediatamente. Quando sua mãe perguntou que nome ele pretendia dar ao cachorro, Yuuri sabia a resposta sem nem pensar sobre isso.

 

Foi só mais tarde naquela noite, quando Vicchan estava adormecido e encolhido no colo de Yuuri, que os seus pais lhe deram a segunda parte do seu presente de aniversário.

 

 _“Nós conseguimos eles para você como uma surpresa,”_ disse sua mãe enquanto ele agarrava os ingressos em seus dedos trêmulos. _“Nós sabemos o quanto você ama patinação artística e achamos que, diante de toda sua dedicação e trabalho duro, esse seria um bom presente para você.”_

 

Então Yuuri se jogou nos braços dela, os ingressos para as finais do Grand Prix Júnior ainda firmemente agarrados em seu punho.

 

Ele veria Viktor patinar em pessoa e ele nunca esteve mais empolgado em toda a sua vida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Esperar quase um ano inteiro pela chegada do Grand Prix Júnior foi uma tortura, mas Yuuri suportou da melhor forma possível, ainda sem acreditar completamente na sua sorte. Yuko gritou quando ela descobriu, em parte empolgada por ele e em parte verde de inveja porque ele veria os patinadores ao vivo enquanto ela teria que se virar com a velha e turva televisão que ficava no Castelo de Gelo, como sempre.

 

Quando o dia finalmente chegou, Yuuri mal conseguia dormir de tanta empolgação. O dia passou para ele como se fosse um sonho, ainda incapaz de acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Os seus pais tiveram que guiá-lo através da multidão para impedir que ele se perdesse e ter certeza de que eles conseguiriam encontrar os seus lugares.

 

Yuuri mal conseguia ficar quieto enquanto esperava a competição começar. Quando os patinadores finalmente apareceram no rinque para o aquecimento, ele sentiu a respiração prender no seu peito.

 

Ali estava Viktor, _Viktor Nikiforov_ em pessoa, quinze anos e lindo e tudo aquilo que Yuuri sonhou que ele seria. O seu traje estava coberto por uma jaqueta de zíper com RÚSSIA estampado na frente para proteger o traje de olhares curiosos, mas mesmo sem a fantasia reluzente ele ainda parecia um deus para Yuuri, deslizando através do gelo como se fosse o seu dono, o cabelo prateado voando atrás dele. 

 

A campainha soou, sinalizando o fim do aquecimento, e o resto dos patinadores saiu do gelo, deixando Viktor sozinho no rinque. Patinando até a barreira, Viktor cuidadosamente abaixou o zíper da sua jaqueta e a passou para o seu técnico, expondo o traje do seu Programa Curto. Era um conjunto azul e branco colado na pele, coberto de pequeninos diamantes em espirais que se estendiam dos ombros aos braços como uma tempestade de neve em sua pele. Viktor patinou até o centro da pista de gelo para começar a sua coreografia e o público gritou em aprovação.

 

Yuuri foi quem mais vibrou dentre todos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As primeiras notas da música começaram a tocar enquanto Viktor assumia sua posição inicial, cabeça abaixada e braços envoltos firmemente ao redor do seu corpo. Conforme a música preenchia o estádio, ele começou a se mover em sintonia com ela. A [canção](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE0WguB1a5U) era dura e fria, notas afiadas como estacas de gelo dançando através do ar e Viktor dançava com elas. Cada um dos seus giros era perfeito, cada deslize dos seus patins era preciso. Os seus movimentos eram abruptos, quase perigosos e havia uma dureza de gelo em seus olhos. Preparando-se, ele se lançou no primeiro salto do programa, um triplo Axel que arrancou aplausos da plateia.

 

As luzes dançaram pelo seu traje, se transformando em estacas de gelo pela sua pele. Yuuri quase podia sentir a história que Viktor estava tecendo com os seus movimentos; um príncipe de gelo, frio como a neve que comandava, manipulando o mundo à sua vontade. Havia uma beleza quase feminina em seus movimentos, ele dançava como se fizesse parte do gelo, uma tempestade de gelo presa num corpo.

 

Cabelos prateados se agitavam atrás dele conforme Viktor se lançava num flying sit spin*, e Yuuri se deu conta de que estava agarrando a beira do seu assento tão forte que as juntas dos seus dedos ficaram brancas. A multidão rugiu sua aprovação de novo quando Viktor executou outro salto, dessa vez um triplo Salchow, aterrissando perfeitamente, braços estendidos e perna alongada atrás dele. O salto foi rapidamente seguido por uma sequência de passos tão complexa que Yuuri emitiu um som estrangulado de surpresa. Viktor patinava como se os seus movimentos não fossem nada demais, como se ele tivesse nascido para isso e somente para isso.

 

Yuuri queria que a apresentação não terminasse nunca. Ele assistiu a Viktor deslizar através do gelo, girando e rodando, encantando todo o lugar com a maneira como se movia. Ninguém conseguia desviar o olhar. De longe, Yuuri podia ouvir a alegria do locutor enquanto Viktor completava os últimos saltos do programa, um combo de saltos quádruplo e duplo que levou a multidão à loucura.

 

Yuuri estava na beira do seu assento quando Viktor finalmente terminou numa combinação de giros que acentuava cada linha do seu corpo esguio debaixo das luzes deslumbrantes. Ele mal podia acreditar que menos de três minutos haviam se passado desde que Viktor tinha começado a patinar. Foi como se todo o mundo dele tivesse mudado. Ele nunca teria acreditado antes que Viktor podia ser ainda mais incrível, mas vê-lo patinar com seus próprios olhos era muito melhor do que assistir na TV. Ele podia ver cada movimento do corpo de Viktor perfeitamente, cada expressão do seu rosto e Yuuri amou isso.

 

A multidão estava ovacionando Viktor de pé e Yuuri se juntou a eles, sentindo como se o seu coração estivesse prestes a explodir. Vagamente ele via os seus pais sentados ao seu lado, aplaudindo educadamente, alegremente inconscientes da beleza daquilo que eles tinham acabado de testemunhar. Mas Yuuri não se importava. Tudo o que importava era Viktor.

 

Quando saíram as notas, ninguém ficou surpreso por Viktor ter pontuado alto na casa dos noventa. No Kiss & Cry*, Viktor retribuiu o apoio do público com um caloroso sorriso para a câmera; o gelo havia saído de seus olhos como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

 

Ele era lindo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naquela noite Yuuri não conseguia falar de outra coisa. Ele podia perceber que estava entediando os seus pais, ainda que eles sorrissem o encorajando toda vez que ele analisava a coreografia de Viktor de novo, maravilhado com o jeito que ele pulou, girou, dançou. Não havia nada que Yuuri não tivesse amado e ele achava que não conseguiria parar de falar sobre isso mesmo que tentasse.

 

Naquela noite ele mal pôde dormir, ainda na onda de empolgação do dia e na expectativa de ver Viktor patinar o seu Programa Livre na manhã seguinte. Mexendo-se inquietamente na cama, Yuuri revisou a coreografia de Viktor de novo e de novo na sua cabeça, vendo tudo em perfeitos detalhes. Ele mal podia esperar para voltar pra Hasetsu e tentar imitá-la, apesar de saber que nunca poderia executá-la como Viktor.

 

Mas talvez um dia…

 

Um dia, ele prometeu a si mesmo de novo, um dia ele iria patinar no mesmo gelo que Viktor. Ele iria praticar e praticar até ser bom o bastante para se qualificar e iria patinar tão bem que seria Viktor quem não conseguiria desviar o olhar _dele_. Um dia…

 

Quando Yuuri finalmente adormeceu, ele estava sorrindo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 O dia seguinte amanheceu brilhante e Yuuri acordou junto com o sol, praticamente explodindo de empolgação. Viktor estava na liderança, a sua excelente pontuação no Programa Curto do dia anterior levando-o direto ao topo da tabela de classificação. Nenhum dos outros competidores chegou perto. Se ele fosse bem no Programa Livre, ele iria ganhar o ouro e Yuuri estaria lá para testemunhar. No fundo do seu coração, ele sabia que Viktor podia conseguir. Suas habilidades eram muito superiores às dos demais competidores e provavelmente ele faria uma espetacular estreia na divisão sênior na próxima temporada, contanto que conseguisse triunfar nos juniores uma última vez.

 

 Yuuri acreditava em Viktor mais do que tudo e ele mal podia esperar para comprovar que estava certo.

 

 Naquele dia, Yuuri mal notou os outros patinadores fazerem suas coreografias conforme a competição progredia, ele estava ansioso demais esperando pela atração principal para ser capaz de dar atenção aos demais. Ele estava vagamente consciente da animação da multidão e das pontuações que saíam pelos alto-falantes, mas tudo era apenas música de fundo para a palpitação do seu coração.

 

 Quando Viktor patinou até o rinque pela última vez, Yuuri mal conseguia respirar.

 

 Em contraste com o dia anterior, para o seu Programa Livre o patinador mais velho estava vestido num traje preto colado ao corpo, parcialmente transparente com cristais prateados espalhados em um dos lados. Havia uma meia aba de pano discretamente costurada em um dos lados do conjunto que se levantava conforme Viktor girava, quase como uma saia. O cabelo cinza prateado estava puxado para trás num longo rabo de cavalo que fluía atrás dele e Yuuri não pôde desviar o olhar.

 

 Viktor tomou a sua posição inicial na pista de gelo, com as costas de uma mão gentilmente repousando contra a sua bochecha e a outra levantada em direção ao céu. A música começou, se espalhando pelo local numa [bonita melodia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOmQMza6CJk), e Viktor se moveu. Ele ainda deslizava com a mesma graça quase feminina do dia anterior, mas os seus movimentos eram mais suaves e não havia nada da anterior dureza gélida em seus olhos. Pelo contrário, eles estavam calorosos e cheios de uma emoção que Yuuri não sabia nomear.

 

Cada passo, cada giro, cada salto deixava a multidão à beira dos seus assentos, ofegante e torcendo conforme a história se desenrolava. Yuuri tinha achado o Programa Curto de Viktor fascinante, mas ele não chegava aos pés do seu Programa Livre. A dificuldade técnica tinha sido elevada consideravelmente e a parte artística era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

 

O quádruplo flip, um movimento que Viktor nunca havia tentado antes em competições, foi tão impressionante que a multidão se levantou. Por um minuto, Yuuri entrou em pânico quando a sua visão do rinque foi bloqueada. O público gritou de novo com entusiasmo e ele subiu desesperadamente no seu assento, se esticando sobre as cabeças na frente dele. À medida que o barulho diminuía e as pessoas voltavam novamente aos seus assentos, Yuuri pôde ver Viktor deslizando num gracioso giro através do rinque com seus olhos fechados, o cabelo fluindo atrás dele.

 

O tempo pareceu parar e Yuuri permaneceu congelado no mesmo lugar, ainda de pé em sua cadeira olhando por cima da agora sentada multidão. Ao parar de girar, Viktor abriu seus olhos e por um segundo Yuuri teve certeza de que Viktor estava olhando diretamente para ele. Ele imaginou seus olhos se encontrando, azul no castanho, o patinador no rinque e o garoto no alto no meio da multidão. Então Viktor dançou de acordo com a música e o momento foi quebrado.

 

Ainda extasiado, Yuuri voltou a se sentar no seu assento, nunca tirando os olhos do rinque. Nunca tirando os olhos do patinador que estava lá.

 

Finalmente, a música chegou ao seu último crescendo e Viktor terminou a sua coreografia com uma combinação de giros. A meia saia voava ao seu redor conforme ele fazia as rotações finais com os braços e o rosto apontando em direção ao céu. A audiência explodiu num estrondoso aplauso e Yuuri ficou nas pontas dos pés de novo, gritando junto com a multidão.

 

Com o peito ofegante da exaustão que ele finalmente se permitiu mostrar, Viktor abaixou os seus braços e fez uma profunda reverência à multidão, aceitando os aplausos com um sorriso sereno em seu rosto enquanto uma chuva de flores e presentinhos caía ao seu redor. Ele ainda ficou lá por mais um minuto antes de finalmente patinar até a lateral do rinque em direção ao Kiss & Cry para aguardar a sua nota.

 

 Após a performance que eles tinham acabado de testemunhar, não havia dúvida na cabeça de ninguém da plateia que Viktor havia ganhado, mas ainda assim a multidão se maravilhou quando a pontuação foi anunciada pelo alto falante. A empolgação estava clara mesmo na voz do locutor ao declarar que o vencedor do Grand Prix Júnior, Viktor Nikiforov, havia terminado em primeiro lugar com a maior pontuação na história da competição.

 

 A multidão foi à loucura e as câmeras focaram no rosto sorridente de Viktor, que estava sentado ao lado do seu técnico. Ele levantou a sua mão num aceno de reconhecimento e as comemorações aumentaram para um volume quase ensurdecedor.

 

Naquele momento, Yuuri só conseguia pensar que Viktor Nikiforov era a pessoa mais incrível do mundo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Na esperança de encontrar os patinadores na saída, muitas pessoas estavam aguardando do lado de fora do rinque no fim do dia depois da última competição ter acabado, Yuuri estava bem na frente da multidão. Os seus pais estavam consideravelmente distantes dele, observando de longe sem querer forçar a passagem na linha de frente. Yuuri não se preocupou em ser polido e educado, não dessa vez. Essa era a sua chance, uma chance real, de conhecer Viktor em pessoa. Um pôster estava apertado nas suas mãos suadas, um promocional do começo da temporada em que Viktor estava usando o mesmo traje do Programa Livre que ele tinha acabado de vencer, braços estendidos numa graça congelada enquanto ele deslizava através do gelo. Rapidamente essa se tornou a imagem favorita de Yuuri e ele rezava para que Viktor tivesse tempo de dar autógrafos aos seus fãs quando ele finalmente aparecesse.

 

O pensamento de vê-lo de perto, ou quem sabe até conversar com ele, fez Yuuri tremer meio de medo e meio de expectativa. Ele teve que se forçar a se acalmar, lembrando a si mesmo que, se tudo fosse de acordo com o plano, um dia ele estaria patinando no mesmo gelo que Viktor, como um igual e não apenas um fã. Ele não iria querer se embaraçar agora.

 

Os gritos dos fãs mais perto da entrada o tiraram das suas contemplações e ele ergueu a sua cabeça, ficando na ponta dos pés na frente da barreira enquanto tentava dar uma olhada em quem tinha acabado de deixar o prédio. Um borrão prateado chamou a sua atenção e esticando o pescoço ele pôde ver Viktor no meio da multidão, assinando autógrafos e sorrindo para os seus fãs.

 

Conforme Viktor caminhava pela fila, o coração de Yuuri começou a bater cada vez mais rápido, como se seu peito estivesse prestes a explodir. Logo Viktor estaria a apenas alguns passos de distância dele e Yuuri pôde sentir o seu peito apertar e as suas mãos começarem a tremer. Desesperadamente ele olhou para baixo, tentando manter paradas as suas mãos trêmulas e acalmar a sua rápida respiração.

 

Houve uma súbita pausa no barulho ao redor dele e Yuuri olhou para cima de novo, ficando de boca aberta em choque ao ver o próprio Viktor parado na frente dele, sobrancelhas levantadas em expectativa e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

 

Yuuri tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta. Ainda em pânico, ele empurrou o pôster e a caneta na frente dele sem dizer nada, corando furiosamente, um rubor que só se acentuou quando Viktor riu gentilmente e pegou a imagem dele silenciosamente, assinando-a com um floreio.

 

Ele a devolveu de volta para Yuuri e Yuuri, internamente em pânico e desesperado para dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

 

“euvoupatinarcomovocêalgumdia.” As palavras se embolaram na pressa, sua língua tropeçando em si mesma no seu estado de pânico. “E um dia eu vou patinar contra você também!”

 

 Mortificado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele rapidamente fechou a sua boca com um clique e torceu para que o vermelho em chamas de suas bochechas sumisse logo. Não era bem assim que ele tinha imaginado o primeiro encontro com o seu ídolo, expondo bruscamente o seu maior sonho num momento de pânico, mas Viktor apenas riu de novo, seus olhos brilhando.

 

 “Talvez você precise perder algum peso antes de pensar em ser um patinador, свинья,” ele riu, bagunçando os cabelos de Yuuri ao colocar o pôster nas mãos congeladas dele. “Mas eu quero muito ver você no rinque algum dia, да?”

 

 Yuuri abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta, dessa vez por uma razão bem diferente. Viktor já tinha se virado para cumprimentar o próximo fã com o mesmo sorriso fácil, então ele não viu as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos de Yuuri, por mais que ele estivesse lutando para contê-las, ou a maneira em que as suas mãos apertavam o recém assinado pôster, amassando-o em seu pequeno punho.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Os pais de Yuuri ficaram preocupados quando o viram voltar com os olhos ainda brilhantes das lágrimas não derramadas, mas ele estoicamente se recusou a explicar o que havia acontecido e permaneceu calado durante toda a viagem de volta para casa. Por mais que soubesse que estava preocupando os seus pais, ele simplesmente não conseguia lhes explicar o que estava sentindo. Eles não entenderiam e Yuuri não queria ser motivo de mais risadas naquele dia. Só havia uma pessoa com quem poderia falar agora e ela estava a mundos de distância, todo o caminho de volta até Hasetsu.

 

Quando eles finalmente chegaram em casa, a primeira coisa que Yuuri fez foi ir até o Castelo de Gelo, onde sabia que Yuko estaria esperando. Efetivamente, lá estava ela, praticamente quicando para cima e para baixo de empolgação enquanto esperava para ouvir como tinha sido assistir à final ao vivo. No entanto, ela ficou paralisada quando viu o rosto dele e, depois de um momento para se recuperar, ela o pegou pelo pulso para arrastá-lo até uma área isolada do rinque e sentá-lo em um dos bancos com uma expressão séria.

 

 “O que aconteceu Yuuri?” Ela perguntou com a voz cheia de preocupação. “Viktor venceu. Ele quebrou o recorde mundial! Eu pensei que você estaria feliz!”

 

 Yuuri olhou para o rosto apreensivo dela e pôde sentir o seu lábio tremer de novo, olhos ardendo enquanto ele lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam voltar.

 

 “Ele nem acreditou que eu era um patinador, Yuko.” Yuuri se engasgou, sentindo a primeira gota deslizar por sua bochecha. “Eu disse para ele que eu ia patinar em competições com ele algum dia e ele me chamou de gordo e disse que se eu quisesse ser um patinador eu teria que perder algum peso antes.”

 

Outra lágrima escorregou do seu olho e se juntou à primeira, formando uma trilha molhada em sua bochecha. O insulto tinha doído muito e tudo que Yuuri podia ouvir eram as vozes dos outros patinadores do Castelo de Gelo, Takeshi empurrando ele de novo e de novo e chamando ele de gorducho, todos rindo e cutucando o seu estômago enquanto ele tentava trocar de roupa se escondendo atrás delas. Ele sabia que era uma criança gordinha, ganhava peso fácil e ainda não tinha tido o seu primeiro estirão de crescimento, mas que Viktor, o seu ídolo Viktor que ele tinha admirado por tanto tempo, o tivesse desprezado assim machucava mais profundamente do que qualquer outro patinador do Castelo de Gelo jamais poderia.

 

Viktor pode não ter acreditado que ele era realmente um patinador, mas Yuuri era sim, até o âmago dos seus ossos. O seu amor pelo esporte era reforçado por horas e mais horas de prática, ele participou de todas as competições locais possíveis a fim de ficar bom o bastante para competir nos juniores quando ele finalmente superasse a restrição de idade. Patinação artística era a sua vida, ele praticamente vivia no Castelo de Gelo. Ele tinha trabalhado tão duro, determinado a um dia patinar com o próprio Viktor, apenas para ser completamente subestimado por ele, visto somente como mais um fã estúpido, um pequeno garoto gordinho que nunca poderia competir ao lado de gente como ele.

 

"Ah não, Yuuri, isso foi horrível!" Yuko exclamou e puxou Yuuri para um abraço. Enlaçando seus dedos nas costas da camisa dela, Yuuri a agarrou firmemente e deixou as lágrimas caírem, fungando agradecido nos ombros de sua amiga. Pelo menos Yuko entendia, de um jeito que os seus pais jamais poderiam. Ela sabia o quanto Viktor significava para Yuuri, o quanto ele tinha se esforçado para estar ao nível dele.

 

Yuuri se permitiu chorar nos ombros de Yuko e jurou nunca mais se importar com Viktor Nikiforov de novo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naquela noite, Yuuri rasgou todos os pôsteres do seu quarto. Ele fez isso violentamente, arrancando-os das paredes, sem ligar para o papel rasgado enquanto eles se partiam na sua mão. Havia um cruel senso de satisfação enquanto ele amassava cada pedaço arruinado de papel, arremessando-os para longe e assistindo cada pedacinho de Viktor ser destruído para sempre. Quando ele finalmente terminou, as paredes estavam lisas pela primeira vez em anos, decoradas apenas pelos últimos fragmentos de papel que resistiram ao massacre.

 

Yuuri se deitou na sua cama, decidido a lidar com o resto da bagunça de manhã. Por enquanto ele só queria pensar, o que era mais fácil de fazer agora que o rosto de Viktor não mais o encarava de cada canto do seu quarto, zombando dele.

 

Fechando seus olhos, Yuuri afundou o rosto em seu travesseiro furiosamente, tentando bloquear os pensamentos da face risonha de Viktor da sua mente, a maneira com que Viktor riu incrédulo ao pensamento de que alguém como Yuuri poderia ser um patinador como ele.

 

 _“Eu vou mostrar para ele.”_   Yuuri jurou, mãos ainda firmemente agarradas ao redor do travesseiro _“Eu não quero mais ser como ele. Eu quero ser melhor. Eu vou derrotá-lo no seu próprio jogo e então ele não vai mais rir de mim. ”_

 

E com esse pensamento em mente ele finalmente caiu no sono.

 

 

* * *

   

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

 _ **NOTAS DA AUTORA**_  
  
   
    E então começa!  
  
    Só para esclarecer, Viktor não estava sendo deliberadamente cruel ou rude. Está provado no canon que ele é uma pessoa muito direta e honesta, e que provavelmente era ainda pior quando mais jovem. Assim como no canon quando ele pensou que Yuuri fosse um fã ao invés de um patinador em sua primeira Final do Grand Prix, aqui ele assumiu que Yuuri era um fã que o admirava e que queria começar a patinar; ele genuinamente pensou que estava dando um conselho útil. Viktor não percebeu que o Yuuri era 1) já um patinador relativamente habilidoso e 2) muito sensível sobre o seu peso.  
  
    Assim começa a maior rivalidade de ambas as carreiras!  
  
    Essa fic vai acompanhá-los através dos anos conforme suas carreiras de patinação e relacionamento progridem. Definitivamente teremos capítulos explícitos mais para frente, apesar de que nada vai acontecer até ambos serem maiores de idade.  
  
    Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Por favor deixem comentários e kudos ♥   
  
    Rey xx  
    Fale comigo no Tumblr: [kazliin](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

_**NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS** _

∼ **Expressões Russas:**

свинья - Porquinho

да - Sim

**∼ Flying Sit Spin**

_'Sit Spin'_ significa pirueta sentada, o patinador gira sentado em um dos pés e estica a outra perna para a frente. Aparece o tempo todo no anime. O _'Flying'_ (voador) implica que o movimento começa com um salto: o patinador pula e cai sentado num pé só, já na posição do giro. Vídeo [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EB7FUBpC7F8).

Entendemos por bem não traduzir certos termos técnicos, a fim de facilitar a busca dos leitores por vídeos e imagens na internet, onde a maioria ~~absoluta~~ do tema _Figure Skating_ é tratada em inglês.

  
**∼ Kiss & Cry** (Beije e Chore numa tradução literal)

É uma referência à área do rinque em que patinador e técnico esperam as notas da performance. O termo foi criado pelo patinador Jane Erkko como uma brincadeira, mas acabou pegando de tal forma que agora é usado oficialmente pela Associação Internacional de Patinação.

  
**∼** **Músicas:  
**

✦ Programa Curto do Viktor: _Winter Music Instrumental January,_ por Derek  & Brandon Fiechter

✦ Programa Livre do Viktor: _O Mio Babbino Caro,_ por Renee Fleming

✦ O título deste capítulo, **The Days That Bind Us** , é um trecho da música: _[Bad Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivupY0DNg8c),_ por Bastille.  

 

 **∼Fanarts** **:**

Toda e qualquer imagem utilizada nesta tradução é **FANART** **dedicada** **a esta história e temos autorização expressa dos artistas para postar aqui.**

 

1\. PORQUINHO (1° Encontro Victuuri) —  arte de **[@lovelytitania](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/158600546044/you-might-need-to-drop-some-weight-before-you-can) **

 

2\. AMOR À 1ª VISTA (Yuuri descobre Viktor pela TV) — arte de **[@leblacknoir](http://leblacknoir.tumblr.com/post/159640693824/part-18-if-chapter-1-of-until-my-feet-bleed-and) **

 

 3. PRÍNCIPE DE GELO (Traje de Viktor para o Programa Curto) — arte de **[@sebuckwheat](http://sebuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/158596360014/yuuri-fell-in-love-with-viktors-skating-from-the) **

 

4. CABELOS AO VENTO (Viktor apresentando seu Programa Livre) — arte de **[@leblacknoir](http://leblacknoir.tumblr.com/post/159640693824/part-18-if-chapter-1-of-until-my-feet-bleed-and) **

5\. REUNIÃO COM FÃS NA SAÍDA DO ESTÁDIO — arte de **[@ssugar9005](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/post/157333583762/ssugar9005-my-friends-and-i-have-been-absolutely) ** (link direciona para o compartilhamento feito pela autora porque o blog do artista saiu do ar. Felizmente o print da autorização para uso da arte nesta tradução está salvo!!)

 

6\. O MOMENTO QUE MUDOU NOSSA HISTÓRIA — arte de **[@sabribsarts](http://sabribsarts.tumblr.com/post/159041871789/sabribsarts-fanart-for-the-viktuuri-fic-until-my) **

 

7. DESTRUIÇÃO DOS PÔSTERES — arte de **[@leblacknoir](http://leblacknoir.tumblr.com/post/156031206754/yassss-finally-a-bit-overdue-fanart-of-until) **

 

**∼ A Série RIVAIS**

    Essa história é a Parte 1 da _Rivals Series_ e está escrita inteiramente sob o ponto de vista de Yuuri Katsuki. A versão dos fatos sob o olhar do VIKTOR será apresentada na parte 2: [Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500/chapters/23069073). Haverá pelo menos mais uma terceira parte com cenas do futuro e pontos de vista de outros personagens.  
  
    A série tem zilhões de [Fanarts](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tNSkGXzJqhVezZhkeIQlO_osg_nWZK_ME4qT0ddwIhU/edit?ts=58fc3f00), que vão de desenhos e vídeos a playlists no [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jensiddall/playlist/7KP1pSDCNPf1zVpuFMOQqo).

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

        Olá!!! Nós somos [anabchamploni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anabchamploni/pseuds/anabchamploni) ([Tumblr](http://anabchamploni.tumblr.com/)) e [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter) ([Tumblr](https://patypb31.tumblr.com/)).

       Reiya nos concedeu a grande honra de traduzir para PT-BR esta história que já é uma lenda do Fandom YOI internacional. Ela também está sendo traduzida para _espanhol, chinês, russo, polonês, japonês e tailandês_ , além de ter uma versão em áudio (PODFIC).

       A fantástica [Soriku6927](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriku6927/profile) ([Tumblr](http://heykurochan.tumblr.com/)) é a nossa Beta oficial, responsável pela revisão gramatical. Essa fic é um monstrinho do tamanho de Harry Potter 7 e exige trabalho em equipe!  
  
       Nós amamos essa história e prometemos dar o nosso melhor na tradução PT-BR.  
 

       Até o próximo capítulo,

       Paty e Ana ♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

 

✧ Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-task-force-yuri-on-ice).


	2. Memórias Que Você Enterra Ou Que Te Assombram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução Autorizada de [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247)
> 
> **Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa**
> 
> ✦ Leia também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/113035956)
> 
> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

* * *

 

** Viktor Nikiforov, Estrela Russa em Ascensão, Pronto para Fazer Espetacular Estreia na Categoria Sênior **

Por Jamie Miller

O patinador russo Viktor Nikiforov surpreendeu o mundo da Patinação Artística na última temporada ao vencer o Grand Prix Júnior com a impressionante pontuação total de 258,47 e quebrar o recorde mundial com a nota mais alta já obtida na história do Grand Prix Júnior. Sua trajetória vitoriosa continuou com outra medalha de ouro no Campeonato Mundial Júnior, consolidando seu título de patinador júnior mais condecorado na história. Nikiforov, agora com 16 anos, está marcado para debutar como sênior na próxima temporada, começando com o Grand Prix em agosto desse ano. Por enquanto, seu treinamento e rotinas estão sendo mantidos sob estrito sigilo pela FFKKR e pelo técnico de Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman. Há quem diga que o próprio Nikiforov está coreografando a rotina de seu Programa Livre, um passo ambicioso para um patinador relativamente jovem.

 

Nikiforov já foi descrito pelo seu técnico como “teimoso” e “rebelde”, mas ele é bem visto por seus pares e pela comunidade internacional de patinação, geralmente descrito como um encantador e confiante jovem patinador, cujos objetivos estão firmemente direcionados para o ouro. Raramente ele é visto fora de São Petersburgo, onde é treinado por seu técnico junto a outras estrelas russas da patinação, tanto de individuais quanto de duplas. Não seria surpreendente, considerando toda a pressão que ele está sofrendo atualmente, que a sua estreia como sênior seja o momento crucial que pode impulsionar ou destruir sua carreira como patinador.

 

 Considerando seu histórico, é improvável que Nikiforov desaponte seus fãs na próxima temporada; a sua estreia como sênior é uma das mais aguardadas na história da Patinação Artística. Nikiforov é conhecido por superar expectativas frequentemente com coreografias difíceis e complexas, elaboradas em torno dos mais variados temas, sempre repletos de emoção. Em recente entrevista para um jornal russo, ele declarou que estava "confiante" em suas coreografias para a próxima temporada e que esperava ser capaz de surpreender o público com algo novo e inesperado. Com essa estrela em ascensão na competição, uma coisa é certa. Essa temporada vai ser imperdível.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri desabou em sua cama, exausto após outro longo dia de treinamento. Ultimamente ele estava cansado quase o tempo todo. Um cansaço profundo sentido até nos ossos, que era tão extenuante quanto satisfatório. Entre lições privadas com o professor local de patinação artística; treinamento de balé com Minako, sua amiga, professora de balé e grande entusiasta da patinação artística; e ainda tentando cumprir regularmente suas tarefas escolares, ele chegava em casa todo dia com vontade apenas de comer e dormir por uma semana.

 

Manter tudo isso em dia era árduo, mas ele estava determinado. Não havia melhor sensação do que finalmente completar um novo salto ou executar perfeitamente uma nova coreografia, e ele sabia que não conseguiria isso sem treinamento, não importando o quão exausto ele ficasse depois.

 

Do lado de fora do quarto ressoou uma reclamação chorosa e o barulho de unhas arranhando a porta. Yuuri sorriu levemente e se obrigou a sair da cama para abrir a porta.

 

Vicchan correu para dentro, empurrando Yuuri para trás enquanto pulava em cima dele e alegremente enchia seu rosto de lambidas. Yuuri riu e o colocou no chão antes de colapsar de novo na cama e permitir que Vicchan se aninhasse junto a ele, um braço largado em cima da barriga quentinha do cachorro. Vicchan ofegou alegremente e Yuuri enterrou seu rosto no pelo suave com um sorriso, contente por apenas se aconchegar com seu amado companheiro.

 

Vicchan tinha crescido bastante desde sua chegada ao lar dos Katsuki quase dois anos atrás, mas ele ainda era tão empolgado quanto era em seus tempos de filhote e cresceu ferozmente leal e carinhoso com seu dono. Yuuri amava ele mais do que qualquer coisa. Yuuri sempre podia contar com Vicchan, que permitia que ele chorasse em seu pelo quando Yuuri estava para baixo, animando-o com lambidas carinhosas e aconchegos, e compartilhando a felicidade de seu dono quando Yuuri fazia algo que o deixava especialmente orgulhoso, seu entusiasmo aumentando dez vezes mais o do próprio Yuuri. Solidariamente, Vicchan ajudava Yuuri a suportar o pesado regime de treinamento que ele estava decidido a cumprir, permanecendo ao lado de seu dono na praia enquanto Yuuri completava suas corridas diárias, determinado a ficar em forma, mais rápido e  _melhor_.

 

Vicchan era perfeito, a única coisa errada com ele era seu nome e Yuuri só podia culpar a si mesmo por isso. Afinal, que tipo de idiota colocava o nome de uma pessoa no seu cachorro? Vicchan era muito melhor do que seu homônimo, mas não importava o quão insistentemente Yuuri tinha tentado no ano passado, Vicchan se recusava a responder por qualquer outro nome. Nos meses seguintes à desastrosa final do Grand Prix Júnior, Yuuri tentou várias vezes mudar o nome do cachorro, mas eventualmente ele desistiu e se resignou permanentemente. Ele dizia a si mesmo que não se importava, embora isso soasse falso até em sua própria cabeça. Vicchan não soava muito como Viktor de qualquer forma, certo?

 

Yuuri fez carinho atrás da orelha do cachorro distraidamente, pensando no seu dia de treinamento não tão bem-sucedido. De manhã cedo ele se encontrou com Yuko no Castelo de Gelo depois de uma de suas aulas privadas, ainda dolorido depois de cair no gelo repetidamente enquanto falhava na aterrissagem do novo salto que seu instrutor estava tentando lhe ensinar. Localizando-o do outro lado da pista de gelo, ela o encurralou no vestiário assim que a aula acabou e o fez prometer que eles assistiriam juntos à final do Grand Prix no fim de semana. Diante do olhar hesitante no rosto de Yuuri, ela fez beicinho e reclamou que mal o via ultimamente. Yuuri não conseguiu refutar esse argumento. Entre treinamentos, exercícios físicos e atividades escolares, ele mal tinha tempo para dormir, muito menos para sair com os poucos amigos que tinha.

 

Ele quase recusou, sua última memória de uma final do Grand Prix ainda amargava em sua mente, mas no fim das contas ele não teve coragem de negar. Assistir à final do Grand Prix com Yuko era uma tradição, ele amava isso e não tinha sentido deixar um estúpido patinador arruinar isso.

 

Perdido em pensamentos, inconscientemente ele parou de acariciar Vicchan, descansando a mão em suas costas, e o cachorro choramingou ante à falta de atenção. Não resistindo ao olhar triste de Vicchan, Yuuri riu e recomeçou o carinho atrás de suas orelhas, olhando languidamente ao redor de seu quarto. Eventualmente seus olhos pousaram no único e solitário pôster que se destacava nas paredes nuas, ainda tão vazias e expostas como ele as deixou no dia em que retornou para Hasetsu depois da final do último Grand Prix Júnior. No papel brilhante, penetrantes olhos azuis-esverdeados encaravam-no, o rosto pálido congelado em uma expressão de serena graciosidade.

 

Era um pôster de Viktor, o mesmo pôster que Yuuri tinha levado para encontrar seu então ídolo há quase um ano. A floreada assinatura de Viktor ainda estava gravada na parte inferior da imagem, ligeiramente desbotada, mas claramente legível apesar do tempo decorrido.

 

Seus pais ou sua irmã podem ter se perguntado em algum momento por que este pôster sobreviveu à fúria que o levou a arrancar, rasgar e jogar fora todos os outros, mas eles nunca tocaram no assunto com Yuuri e ele era grato por isso. Provavelmente seria muito difícil explicar que ele manteve este único pôster como um lembrete, sim, mas com uma motivação completamente oposta à de antes. Primeiro, suas paredes eram completamente tomadas por fotos de Viktor para lembrá-lo do quão incrível o outro patinador era, do quão bonito ele era quando deslizava no gelo, do quanto Yuuri queria patinar ao lado dele um dia.

 

Mas agora o pôster solitário o lembrava do quanto ele odiava Viktor, com seu estúpido sorriso e seu estúpido orgulho e seu estúpido, estúpido talento que Yuuri não podia ignorar, por mais que não gostasse do outro garoto. Servia ao mesmo tempo como uma motivação e como um lembrete do que tinha acontecido. O rosto de Viktor o olharia de cima todas as noites, zombando dele, dizendo a ele com seus frios olhos azuis que ele nunca estaria no mesmo nível que o perfeito Viktor Nikiforov e todas as noites Yuuri lembraria a promessa que fez a si mesmo, lembraria exatamente o porquê de estar patinando agora.

 

Antes, ele patinava para se equiparar a Viktor um dia. Agora ele patinava para superá-lo.

 

A cada dolorosa sessão de patinação, a cada árdua prática de dança, a cada miserável corrida de manhã cedo, Yuuri focaria nesta imagem e se pressionaria para continuar a superar seus limites uma vez após a outra. Ele se tornaria um patinador melhor, melhor do que jamais tinha sonhado em ser. Ele competiria nos Juniores, então nos Seniores e um dia ele iria superar Viktor de maneira justa e limpa no gelo e demonstraria exatamente qual era o seu valor. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo depois da última final e essa era uma promessa que ele nunca poderia esquecer.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mais tarde naquela semana, Yuuri estava de volta ao Castelo de Gelo, aconchegado com Yuko na frente da televisão como eles faziam todo ano; na tela, brilhavam as cores da Final do Grand Prix. Isso era muito bom, Yuuri refletiu, a naturalidade da rotina, a reconfortante presença de Yuko ao seu lado. Assistir à Final do Grand Prix juntos era uma antiga tradição deles e, apesar do quanto sua vida tinha mudado recentemente, ele estava feliz por isso ter permanecido igual.

 

Yuko tinha sido incrível durante o ano que passou entre este e o fatídico último Grand Prix. Apesar de sua família dar apoio incondicional à sua patinação, eles simplesmente não o entendiam do mesmo jeito que Yuko. Ela estava aqui para animá-lo em cada prática e ficava com ele nas horas seguintes enquanto ele repetia saltos e giros incansavelmente em busca da perfeição, treinando até seus pés ficarem machucados. Ela entendia seu amor pelo gelo e sua vocação pela patinação de um jeito que sua família nunca poderia. Ele sabia, com toda a sinceridade do seu coração, que era sortudo por ter uma amiga como ela.

 

“É uma pena que você seja jovem demais para se classificar este ano.” Yuko exclamou enquanto o patinador na TV falhava em cravar um triplo Axel, aterrissando de mau jeito em seu pé direito e caindo no gelo com uma expressão de dor. “Você poderia vencer alguns desses caras facilmente.”

 

Corando levemente ante o elogio, Yuuri apenas deu de ombros. Ele era bom, mas ele não era incrível. Não ainda. Ele ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer se quisesse ser um digno rival de Viktor, o intenso programa de treinamento a que ele estava se submetendo era só o começo.

 

Mais jovem do que a idade de corte para o Grand Prix Júnior por apenas poucos meses, ele não teve chance de se classificar para os Juniores este ano, mas ele estava determinado a conseguir no próximo ano. Viktor não estava mais competindo nos Juniores, mas Yuuri teria que passar por esse nível se quisesse evoluir o bastante para rivalizar com Viktor quando eventualmente passasse para a divisão sênior.

 

O patinador na tela finalizou sua rotina e virou-se para o público, suor pingando de seu rosto e olhos brilhando com euforia, apesar dos erros que cometeu. Com sua atenção capturada pela cena, Yuuri encarava atentamente a tela, imaginando como seria estar sobre o gelo em frente a tantas pessoas, todas vibrando por ele. Era um sonho, mas muito longe de ser impossível. Ele trabalhou arduamente este ano e tinha potencial para entrar na competição do ano que vem, apenas devia se esforçar o suficiente.

 

Ano que vem, seria ele na tela. Sobre o gelo, embebido na exaltação do público. Ele tinha que conseguir, não havia outra opção.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Com o término dos programas curtos dos Juniores, as câmeras se voltaram para a divisão sênior, onde os seis patinadores finalistas completavam o aquecimento de seis minutos no gelo. Resoluto, Yuuri obrigou-se a não prestar atenção na figura de cabelo prateado circulando com natural elegância ao longo da borda da pista. Definitivamente, ele estava assistindo apenas para apreciar a patinação e nada mais.

 

Essa determinação durou apenas até as performances dos dois primeiros patinadores, Yuko e ele arfavam e vibravam conforme eles executavam saltos e giros particularmente espetaculares. Entretanto, todas as suas defesas desmoronaram no momento em que ele avistou a cabeleira prateada adentrar a pista de gelo. Apesar da mudança drástica de seus sentimentos desde o ano passado, Yuuri não podia negar que Viktor ainda conseguia capturar a atenção de todos no ambiente sem fazer esforço.

 

O cabelo prateado estava longo como sempre, desta vez trançado em estilo élfico ao redor de sua cabeça. Durante o ano que se passou, os ossos das bochechas de Viktor ficaram mais pronunciados e seu rosto praticamente não tinha mais nenhum traço infantil e redondo, mas ele estava tão bonito como sempre: pálido, frio e perfeito como o gelo no qual patinava.

 

Yuuri sentiu Yuko cutucá-lo de leve e ele se deu conta de que estava encarando a TV muito intensamente, seu nariz praticamente pressionado contra a tela.  Constrangido, ele pulou para trás e dobrou seus braços firmemente contra o peito, tentando desesperadamente ignorar as risadas de Yuko ao fundo.

 

Ele odiava Viktor e queria derrotá-lo no gelo repetidas vezes, até que toda aquela arrogante confiança desaparecesse de uma vez por todas, mas isso não o impedia de ainda ficar um pouco fascinado com a patinação dele. Era normal, Yuuri disse a si mesmo, ser cativado pela atuação de outro patinador. Afinal, se ele não observasse Viktor de perto, como ele saberia o que é necessário para derrotá-lo?

 

O patinador russo assumiu sua posição no centro do rinque, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e os olhos voltados em direção ao teto. Um silêncio desceu sobre a plateia enquanto ele esperava, perfeitamente imóvel no súbito silêncio do ambiente.

 

Nas primeiras notas da [canção](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho72NcaDbP8) ele começou a se mover fluidamente, estendendo um braço graciosamente à sua frente, como se tentasse alcançar o público. Em contraste com o ano anterior, a melodia escolhida para seu Programa Curto deste ano era delicada, quase melancólica, as notas gentis de piano harmonizavam perfeitamente com Viktor enquanto ele deslizava ao redor do rinque com movimentos suaves, tristes e absolutamente cativantes.

 

Yuuri quase tinha esquecido a emoção que Viktor exibia quando patinava, como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante para ele do que aquele momento: a música ao seu redor e o modo como seu corpo se movia sobre o gelo.

 

O primeiro salto do programa foi recebido com aplausos e assobios da plateia quando Viktor cravou perfeitamente sua aterrissagem, lâminas cortantes deslizando sobre o gelo sem hesitação, rapidamente prosseguindo com um layback spin*, estendendo um braço no ar e puxando o outro para baixo, repousando-o suavemente sobre sua bochecha, enquanto se curvava para trás ao entrar em rotação.

 

A multidão estava adorando e Yuuri ouviu o locutor elogiar o aspecto artístico da apresentação em um tom levemente deslumbrado, mal se dando ao trabalho de mencionar os elementos técnicos. Para Yuuri era a pior das dicotomias: seu desejo de apreciar a beleza da performance guerreando contra o seu ódio por _quem_ exatamente a estava executando.

 

Encerrando graciosamente outra pirueta, Viktor começou a deslizar para trás na diagonal da pista, preparando-se para outro salto. Ao alcançar sua velocidade máxima, ele pegou impulso com o eixo externo de um patim para se projetar num quádruplo Lutz*, um salto notavelmente difícil que fez a multidão vibrar em aprovação.

 

Yuuri percebeu o erro uma fração de segundo antes dele acontecer: a maneira como Viktor aterrissou no gelo num ângulo ruim, interrompendo a elegância do salto quando ele tropeçou e precisou tocar sua mão no gelo para manter o equilíbrio. Um som de lamento coletivo ressoou da plateia, mas Viktor continuou inabalável, saindo agilmente da aterrissagem falha e entrando em sua sequência de passos, serpenteando pela pista de gelo com serena graça. O salto ruim não pareceu ter afetado ele de modo algum, apesar de Yuuri poder jurar ter visto um flash de decepção piscar brevemente nos olhos de Viktor. Ele sumiu em uma fração de segundo; o momento foi tão rápido que Yuuri quase acreditou ter sido sua imaginação.

 

Ninguém mais no público parecia ter notado, todos no estádio completamente cativados por Viktor desde o primeiro movimento de sua posição inicial até o momento em que as últimas notas tristes ecoaram dos alto-falantes. Quando a melodia finalmente terminou, deixando Viktor sozinho no rinque com uma mão sobre seu peito e a outra graciosamente estendida em direção aos jurados, o público explodiu em estrondoso aplauso, lançando das arquibancadas uma chuva de flores e outras lembrancinhas em direção ao jovem patinador. Yuko soltou gritos de alegria, mas rapidamente se interrompeu e olhou com expressão de culpa para Yuuri.

 

Mas Yuuri nem mesmo havia notado a reação dela. Ele estava muito focado na tela e no rosto sorridente que ela exibia.

 

‘ _Ele foi bem’_ ,pensou Yuuri com relutante respeito pela patinação do outro rapaz. ‘ _Ainda melhor do que no ano passado. Mas um dia eu serei melhor.’_

 

Ele pode ter sido novo demais para se classificar para os Juniores neste ano, mas isso iria mudar na próxima temporada. Ele era bom o bastante para entrar no Grand Prix Júnior, ele sabia que era. A partir daí ele teria que trilhar seu caminho até o topo do ranking. Ainda havia muito o que aprender, tantas coisas que ele precisava fazer, mas Yuuri tinha fé de que um dia chegaria lá. Ele havia prometido a si mesmo que derrotaria Viktor e provaria o seu valor, e ele não desistiria dessa promessa por nada.

 

O Grand Prix Júnior na próxima temporada seria o primeiro passo, o início de uma trajetória que eventualmente o levaria à divisão sênior e a Viktor. Levaria anos, ele sabia, mas quando conseguisse, quando estivesse no topo do pódio com uma medalha de ouro reluzente e olhando de cima para a expressão incrédula no estúpido rosto de Viktor, a vitória seria ainda mais doce.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** O Russo Viktor Nikiforov Leva a Prata em Espetacular Final do Grand Prix de Patinação Artística  
**

 

Viktor Nikiforov, a promissora estrela da patinação artística russa, fez uma estreia espetacular na divisão sênior esta temporada, abrindo caminho nas competições classificatórias e conquistando uma impressionante medalha de prata em sua primeira final do Grand Prix Sênior.

 

Ler Artigo Completo Aqui

 

Comentários · Ordenar por **Mais recentes**

**StanCX3**  · há 2m

       Um impressionante começo de carreira sênior

 

 **Michelle96**  · há 5m

       Eu não acredito que ele não ganhou ouro por tão poucos pontos!

 

 **Sk8fan59**  · há 6m

     Dá pra ver que esse rapaz vai longe

 

 **Elliotnosausage**  · há 8m

      Pelo jeito que ele patina, é difícil acreditar que só tem 16 anos! Imagina o que ele vai conseguir fazer quando for mais velho

 

 **Marcielovesskating**  · há 10m

      Se esse garoto não terminar a carreira de patinação com um quarto cheio de medalhas de ouro, juro que como os meus próprios patins

 

 **Danny27** · há 11m

      Mal posso esperar pra vê-lo competir no Mundial em março

 

\+ Ver Mais Comentários

 

 

* * *

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

**_ NOTAS DA AUTORA _ **

 

Bem, este foi um capítulo de transição, necessário para explorar como os eventos do capítulo 1 mudaram a relação de Yuuri com a patinação e também para mostrar um pouco da estreia de Viktor como sênior e como ele é visto pelo mundo da patinação. Na sequência, teremos o primeiro Grand Prix Júnior de Yuuri, fiquem de olho!

 

Como eu já mencionei nas TAGs, esta história será longa, portanto apertem os cintos e aproveitem a viagem!

 

Muito obrigada por todo o maravilhoso apoio! Deixe sua opinião nos comentários.

 

Eu vou dar meu melhor para manter tudo o mais realista possível, mas eu não sou expert em patinação artística (a pontuação de Viktor nos Juniores foi baseada no atual recorde mundial júnior).

 

[Rey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya) xx

Fale comigo no [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)!!!

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

_** NOTAS DE TRADUÇÃO**_

 

 **∼ Layback Spin**  
Pirueta em pé com o corpo inclinado para trás e os braços em movimento. Vídeo [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPIrTrQn69U)

 

 **∼ Quádruplo Lutz**  
Um dos saltos mais difíceis da patinação artística. Seu impulso inicial é auxiliado pela serrilha do patim, a entrada no salto usa o eixo externo da lâmina do pé NÃO DOMINANTE e a aterrissagem é apoiada no eixo externo do pé DOMINANTE. Quádruplo refere-se à quantidade de voltas no ar. Vídeo [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMQ8qNTG-jY)

 

**∼ Músicas:**

✦ Programa Curto do Viktor – [_Francis_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho72NcaDbP8), por Cœur de Pirate

✦ O título deste capítulo, **Memories You Bury Or Live By** , é um trecho da música: _[Never Look Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvvfGSqVHvo)_ por Vienna Teng.

 

**~ Fanart**

 ✦ Arte de **[@leblacknoir](http://leblacknoir.tumblr.com/post/155067423024/finally-its-finished-cry-river-of-blood)**

 

✦ Arte de [@marishima_yoi](https://twitter.com/marishima_yoi/status/905323659748818944)

**_ _ **

 

 _ **~ Recadinho da Tradutora —** _ [ _**paty_potter** _ ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)

Como vocês puderam perceber, Yuuri está completamente obcecado!!! Esta história é absurdamente intensa. Nós estamos traduzindo porque também ficamos obcecadas, mas não somos as únicas. UMFBAMHA tem fãs no Japão, Chile, Argentina, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Itália, França, Portugal, Rússia, China, Tailândia etc. etc. etc.

 

Bem-vindo ao time, amigo brasileiro! \ (•◡•) /

 

Por falar nisso, vocês sabiam que a autora é uma fofa estudante de medicina da **Escócia**? Ela é tão atenciosa com os seus leitores no [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/), passa lá e deixa seu amor pra ela. Pode ser em Português mesmo, ela adora! ^̮^

 

Grande abraço,

[Paty Potter](https://patypb31.tumblr.com/) ♥♥♥

 

✧ Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-task-force-yuri-on-ice).


	3. Quem Somos Nós (Para Fazer A Cabeça Um Do Outro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução Autorizada de [UMFBAMHA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247)
> 
> **Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa**
> 
> ✦ Leia também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/113035956)
> 
> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

* * *

 

 

O ano seguinte passou voando, repleto de treino e dança e treino e exercícios e ainda mais treino. Yuuri se esforçou mais do que nunca. Ele finalmente tinha alcançado a idade mínima necessária para entrar na patinação artística internacional e foi com mais determinação do que nunca que ele se jogou nas competições classificatórias, patinando como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Seus pais e sua irmã foram a todas as competições e orgulhosamente torceram por ele da primeira fila. Seu técnico, um homem rigoroso chamado Hiroki Tanaka, que há alguns anos se mudou para Hasetsu para ensinar patinação após se aposentar, assistiu com satisfação quando Yuuri cravou um dos saltos em que eles estiveram trabalhando nos últimos dois anos.

Seu trabalho duro finalmente estava dando resultados, Yuuri passou facilmente pelas classificatórias e antes que se desse conta, ele estava sentado num avião rumo à França para o seu primeiro evento no Grand Prix Júnior.

Disseram a Yuuri que a França era um dos países mais bonitos do mundo, mas ele mal se lembrava do que aconteceu desde o momento em que o avião tocou na pista de pouso até o momento em que o apito sinalizou o início da competição. Era o seu primeiro Grand Prix Júnior e ele estava apavorado. Por razões financeiras, sua família foi obrigada a ficar no Japão ao invés de acompanhá-lo, e apesar de que eles prometeram assisti-lo de casa, não era a mesma coisa sem eles ali. Ele sentia falta de seus pais, sentia falta de Mari, sentia falta de Yuko — que provavelmente estava entocada no Castelo de Gelo nesse momento. Ele sentia falta especialmente de Vicchan e desejava que tivessem permitido que ele trouxesse o seu cachorro junto, pelo menos assim ele teria algum conforto. A única pessoa que pôde acompanhá-lo foi Tanaka, que apesar de proporcionar o apoio e a motivação típicos de um técnico, não podia oferecer o tipo de suporte familiar que Yuuri necessitava porque eles não eram íntimos.

A coisa toda parecia irreal para Yuuri e provavelmente foi graças a esse sentimento de completa dissociação que ele conseguiu passar por seu primeiro evento. O nervosismo que normalmente o dominava estava ausente porque ele ficava na expectativa de acordar de repente e se dar conta de que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Deus sabe o quanto ele havia sonhado em finalmente ser capaz de competir no Grand Prix Júnior nos últimos dois anos. Que isso tenha realmente se tornado realidade era incrivelmente estranho, inquietante até.

Para surpresa e grande prazer de Yuuri, ele ganhou o bronze no seu primeiro evento e agora havia uma grande chance de ele ir para a final se conseguisse se sair bem no segundo evento.

A próxima competição era na Rússia e Yuuri teve que se forçar a não ficar distraído pelos pensamentos errantes do que exatamente aquele país representava para ele. Toda vez que ouvia os acentuados sotaques russos vindos das bocas ao seu redor, ele não conseguia evitar lembrar de Viktor chamando ele de ‘ _свинья’,_ da dor em seu peito e da ardência em seus olhos. Viktor estava longe ganhando corações e medalhas no Skate Canadá, mas para Yuuri sua presença na Rússia era inegável.

Quando Yuuri pisou no rinque russo pela primeira vez, ele enxergou Viktor em cada rosto da multidão, em cada palavra pronunciada. Era assustador, mas estranhamente a ilusão ajudou. Todo mundo o assistindo naquele momento era Viktor e Yuuri patinava para provar o quão errados estavam Viktor e todo mundo que achava que ele não conseguiria, todos que alguma vez duvidaram dele. Com mais concentração do que nunca, ele saltou e girou através do gelo com precisão, mas ainda apresentou certa instabilidade em algumas aterrissagens.

Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era um dos competidores mais jovens do evento e alguns dos patinadores mais velhos já faziam saltos quádruplos, algo que o próprio Yuuri ainda precisava dominar. Os jurados foram rígidos e ele perdeu pontos na nota de mérito técnico, mas para seu grande alívio a nota da apresentação artística foi alta e o deixou em terceiro lugar, ligeiramente acima de um patinador tcheco que estava competindo nos juniores pela última vez.

No calor do momento ele mal conseguia pensar, quanto mais se dar conta do que aquilo realmente significava; mas depois de receber sua medalha de bronze, ainda meio atordoado, Tanaka o puxou para o lado com um sorriso no rosto e mostrou para ele o telão que exibia os resultados somados das notas de todos os patinadores da competição, os seis primeiros destacados em negrito no alto da tabela.

O nome de Yuuri estava lá. Ele iria para a final.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Antes de viajar para a final na Itália, Yuuri primeiro voltou para Hasetsu para ver a sua família. Sua mãe o abraçou assim que ele passou pela porta, seu pai ofereceu um sorriso orgulhoso e uma batidinha nas costas e sua irmã bagunçou o seu cabelo carinhosamente. Eles ainda realmente não entendiam muito do esporte nem do que significava exatamente para ele uma vaga na final do Grand Prix Júnior, mas de qualquer forma, Yuuri era eternamente grato pelo apoio deles. Eles não poderiam vir com ele, então Yuuri aproveitou toda a atenção enquanto pôde, determinado a deixá-los orgulhosos.

Vicchan o recebeu animadamente assim que ele entrou no seu quarto, pulando em Yuuri e excitadamente cobrindo seu rosto com lambidas. Rindo, Yuuri o deixou fazer isso, enfiando suas mãos no pelo quentinho do poodle. De certo modo, Vicchan foi de quem ele mais sentiu falta, sua jornada pelo Grand Prix foi o maior período de tempo em que os dois já estiveram separados.

Yuuri sentiu falta de todos e, apesar de ele adorar patinar no Grand Prix, era bom estar em casa mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

O seu tempo no Japão acabou cedo demais e logo ele estava novamente num avião, dessa vez voando para a Itália para a final do Grand Prix Júnior. Ele e Tanaka partiram com uma semana de antecedência para dar a Yuuri tempo suficiente para praticar e se ambientar à cidade. Infelizmente, isso teve o efeito oposto e Yuuri estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Nas competições classificatórias, o seu nervosismo estava estranhamente ausente, mas com a final cada vez mais próxima, ele voltou com força total, torcendo e revirando seu estômago, e fazendo-o se sentir quase como se estivesse doente de verdade.

Ele tentou patinar para se acalmar, tentou se perder no gelo tal como fazia no Castelo de Gelo em Hasetsu, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. A patinação, que sempre tinha sido o seu porto seguro quando ele necessitava se distanciar do resto do mundo, era agora a fonte da sua ansiedade, e conforme o dia da final se aproximava, isso começou a consumi-lo por dentro.

Finalmente, depois de uma desastrosa sessão de treino no dia anterior ao Programa Curto, onde Yuuri fracassou em todos os seus saltos e se chocou com o gelo tantas vezes que o médico de plantão teve que examiná-lo por causa de uma suspeita de concussão, Tanaka mandou ele dar o dia por encerrado e tirar uma folga. Yuuri teimosamente recusou, querendo continuar a praticar de novo e de novo, até os seus pés sangrarem se necessário, mas Tanaka insistiu e Yuuri eventualmente cedeu, não querendo ser carregado para fora do gelo como uma criança pequena, como o homem mais velho ameaçou fazer.

Ao invés disso, Tanaka o levou para passear, na esperança de que passar um tempo longe do rinque diminuísse o seu nervosismo. Isso teve o efeito exatamente oposto.

A cidade era estranha para Yuuri, com toda sua impressionante arquitetura clássica e ruas antigas calçadas com pedras. As pessoas ao redor dele tagarelavam em línguas estranhas e Yuuri se agarrou ao lado de Tanaka, sentindo-se completamente perdido. Ele entendia apenas o básico de inglês e nada de italiano, e ele desejava o conforto de casa e dos fluidos sons de japonês ao seu redor. Até a comida era estranha e Yuuri descobriu que não tinha apetite, provando do seu prato, mas comendo quase nada. Em sua cabeça ele ansiava por Katsudon, pelo Katsudon caseiro de sua mãe e toda a confortável familiaridade que ele proporcionava.

Mas ele não poderia experimentá-la agora. Sua mãe estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância em Hasetsu e, mesmo que ela estivesse ali, Yuuri tinha jurado a si mesmo que Katsudon era especial. Ele só poderia comer Katsudon quando ganhasse. O que significava que se ele quisesse comê-lo agora, primeiro ele teria que vencer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

O dia do Programa Curto amanheceu ensolarado e brilhante e Yuuri sentia como se fosse vomitar. A realidade do que ele teria que fazer o atingiu com força total durante a noite anterior e ele estava apavorado. Apavorado com a multidão que estaria assistindo e julgando. Apavorado com os outros patinadores e de quão bons todos eles seriam. Apavorado porque era provável que ele iria falhar e que todo o seu trabalho duro seria desperdiçado. Provavelmente ele nunca seria um bom patinador, nunca seria capaz de competir com Viktor, talvez ele fosse apenas um porquinho estúpido, gordo e pequeno, como Viktor tinha dito que ele era.

Tanaka teve que arrastá-lo até o rinque naquela manhã, fazendo um forçado discurso preparatório e obviamente não sabendo o que fazer para lidar com o crescente pânico de Yuuri. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Yuuri não ouviu uma palavra do que ele disse.

No rinque, ele vestiu seu traje antes de cobri-lo com a jaqueta de zíper azul e preta que era típica dos patinadores japoneses. A campainha sinalizando o aquecimento tocou, fria e estridente, e Tanaka escoltou Yuuri até o rinque enquanto Yuuri tentava desesperadamente ignorar o abafado barulho da multidão.

Assim que pisou no rinque, sua visão foi ofuscada pelas luzes, holofotes e flashes das câmeras que vinham de todas as direções. Era um barulho ensurdecedor de milhares de pessoas tagarelando, rindo e chamando umas às outras. Os outros patinadores já estavam no gelo, alguns dando voltas nas bordas da pista com simples graciosidade, enquanto outros giravam e atravessavam o centro. Yuuri pôde sentir suas pernas tremendo assim que tirou os protetores dos patins que usava e entrou para se juntar aos outros.

 

 

* * *

 

 

O aquecimento foi um desastre. Não havia outro jeito de descrever a situação. Assim como no dia anterior, Yuuri errou o salto que vinha tentando fazer, o que apenas elevou o nível do seu nervosismo. Era um toe loop, um dos seus saltos favoritos, mas enquanto se preparava para saltar, ele teve outro vislumbre da multidão, das milhares de pessoas que lhe assistiam cheias de expectativa, e a distração arruinou a sua aterrissagem, lançando-o esparramado e deslizando sobre o gelo numa queda dolorosa.

A multidão soltou um suspiro de decepção que só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a ansiedade de Yuuri. Ele sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha enquanto se levantava do lugar em que tinha caído.

Quando ficou de pé de novo, ele executou alguns movimentos básicos, deslizando num _spread eagle*_ para tentar pegar de volta o jeito da coisa, tentando conjurar de volta a empolgação e o entusiasmo que sentiu quando patinou na França e na Rússia. Mas ele não conseguiu. Aqui havia coisas demais em jogo e a sua mente ficou presa numa espiral descendente de preocupação, afundando cada vez mais a cada momento que se passava.

Finalmente, a campainha que sinalizava o fim do aquecimento tocou e ele saiu do gelo agradecido, recusando-se a olhar Tanaka nos olhos.

Silenciosamente, ele fez o caminho até a sala de espera onde uma televisão estava preparada para transmitir as apresentações dos outros patinadores. O primeiro era um italiano patinando em casa e a multidão foi à loucura. Yuuri pôde ouvir os gritos da torcida, vindos de cima e também da TV, e o estádio pareceu tremer com o bater de pés. O patinador fez uma volta casual ao redor do rinque, acenando para os seus fãs e sorrindo antes de finalmente assumir seu lugar no centro e começar a sua coreografia.

Ele era bom. Ele era muito bom. Yuuri estava vidrado na tela; ele não queria assistir, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar. A compreensão de que em breve seria ele quem estaria no gelo em frente à multidão e aos juízes o fez sentir como se alguém estivesse torcendo o seu estômago com fortes puxões.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, o outro patinador finalmente terminou a sua coreografia com uma reverência e a multidão rompeu num estrondoso aplauso. Yuuri sentiu a sua respiração começando a acelerar, o seu coração batendo tão forte que parecia que ia sair do peito.

Ofegando por um pouco de ar, ele afundou em um dos assentos, tentando colocar de volta sob controle o seu corpo traidor. Do outro lado da sala, Tanaka não conseguiu disfarçar sua preocupação diante da óbvia angústia de Yuuri. O técnico fez um sinal para Yuuri segui-lo, pois ele seria o segundo a patinar e precisaria estar no rinque enquanto o italiano recebia as suas notas no Kiss & Cry.

Durante todo o caminho de volta até o rinque, Yuuri tentou acalmar a sua respiração, praticando alguns dos exercícios de meditação que Minako havia lhe ensinado. Eles ajudaram em parte, mas assim que pisou do lado de fora e viu as brilhantes luzes da arena, qualquer resquício de calma que ele tivesse conseguido foi perdido.  

Com mãos trêmulas, ele abaixou o zíper da sua jaqueta, passando-a para Tanaka e revelando o traje por baixo. Era verde pálido, camisa folgada e calças pretas, redemoinhos verdes descendo em espiral até as costuras. Nada muito espalhafatoso ou Tanaka teria recusado.

Ao entrar na pista de gelo, Yuuri contraiu suas mãos em punhos cerrados com tanta força que suas unhas feriram a pele delicada. Ele se obrigou a deslizar até o centro da pista para assumir a sua posição inicial, mas não saudou a multidão como o patinador anterior fez; ele estava ocupado demais fingindo que ela não existia. Ele fingiria que isso era só mais uma sessão de treino no Castelo de Gelo e que quando tivesse terminado ele não veria ninguém a não ser Yuko torcendo na lateral da pista.

As primeiras notas da [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qqOI04uo_c) soaram em uma lenta e doce melodia que Tanaka tinha escolhido para ele. O tema de Yuuri era ‘Inocência’, de novo uma escolha de Tanaka. Ele explicou que queria ressaltar os pontos fortes de Yuuri, dar ao público o que eles estariam esperando e Yuuri não discutiu com ele sobre isso.

Temporariamente se perdendo na música, Yuuri patinou, deslizando através do gelo com seus braços estendidos. Os primeiros poucos movimentos ocorreram bem e ele quase relaxou. Ele podia fazer isso. Ele podia.

Enquanto se preparava para executar o primeiro salto, ele avistou uma das câmeras de televisão girando lentamente para filmar seus movimentos. Naquele instante, tudo em que Yuuri conseguiu pensar foi em sua família e em Yuko, todos o assistindo em casa, cheios de expectativa. Esse pensamento o aterrorizou e interrompeu sua concentração de tal modo que ele acabou pegando o impulso inicial de mau jeito e sua perna esquerda quase não aguentou o seu peso. Girando no ar, ele conseguiu executar as rotações necessárias por um triz, mas a entrada ruim no salto terminou prejudicando a aterrissagem e a sua perna direita desabou ao atingir o gelo no ângulo errado, derrubando-o de forma esparramada na fria superfície.

Houve um lamento por parte da torcida e Yuuri ficou de pé novamente, determinado a continuar. O salto ruim, entretanto, o tirou do ritmo e ele pôde sentir o jeito travado dos seus movimentos seguintes, os seus giros saíram desajeitados, sua sequência de passos estava robótica e sem a emoção que geralmente lhe rendia os pontos que ele tão desesperadamente necessitava. Por muito pouco, ele conseguiu cravar seu segundo salto, um triplo toe loop, mas até isso pareceu errado. Faltaram a graça e a elegância que ele costumava exibir. A palpitação do seu coração e a falta de ar eram implacáveis e ele mal conseguia se concentrar.

O seu salto final, um combo de duplo e triplo, foi quase tão ruim quanto o primeiro salto. Apesar de não ter caído, Yuuri aterrissou de modo desajeitado e foi forçado a apoiar a mão no gelo para se manter de pé. Quando a coreografia terminou num último giro, ele não queria mais nada além de sair do gelo e ir para longe da multidão, para algum lugar quieto onde pudesse chorar sozinho.

Mas primeiro ele foi obrigado a ir ao Kiss & Cry onde seria concedida a sua pontuação. A decepção encheu o peito de Yuuri quando ela foi anunciada. Ele intuía que sua nota não poderia ter sido boa, mas ainda assim era difícil encarar a realidade dos números vergonhosamente baixos que zombavam dele na tela. Tão logo foi liberado, Yuuri deixou a arena, lutando contra a dor das lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos. Tanaka aparentemente tinha a intenção de segui-lo, mas recuou ao ver o olhar no rosto de Yuuri.

Yuuri estava grato por pelo menos isso. Ele só queria ficar sozinho.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eventualmente, ele se viu numa sala de depósito isolada, vazia e bem longe da arena principal. Foi apenas quando fechou a porta e afundou no chão que Yuuri se permitiu chorar.

Levando os seus joelhos ao peito, ele repousou a sua cabeça neles e deixou os soluços tomarem conta do seu corpo, sentindo a umidade quente das suas lágrimas descerem das suas bochechas até o chão.

Ele tinha estragado tudo. Ele tinha dado tão duro para chegar até ali, tinha se entregado de corpo e alma, tinha dedicado toda a sua vida para a patinação e no momento que realmente importava ele não foi capaz de manter a compostura. Ele ficou muito apavorado, muito nervoso, e isso arruinou a sua coreografia. Seria impossível conseguir o ouro agora.

Yuuri esfregou seus olhos freneticamente, tentando limpar as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam a cair e eventualmente ele desistiu. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele desejava que Vicchan estivesse ali agora, Vicchan que o tinha confortado antes em momentos como esse, que sempre era gentil e paciente e nunca o julgava por nada.

Absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e virado de costas para a porta, Yuuri não notou o suave rangido conforme ela abria, nem a silhueta da pessoa que olhou para dentro da sala. Ela parou por um segundo, observando o garoto chorar sozinho no chão, e por um momento pareceu que estava prestes a entrar na sala para alcançá-lo. Mas algo fez a pessoa recuar e hesitar um pouco antes de fechar a porta com cuidado, de maneira lenta e suave para que o garoto no chão não percebesse que havia sido visto. Discretamente, a pessoa desapareceu no corredor num lampejo de cabelo prateado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Depois de chorar até não poder mais, Yuuri se levantou, tirou a sujeira de pó do seu traje e foi encontrar Tanaka. Chorar ajudou um pouco e ele estava começando a se sentir ligeiramente melhor, apesar de que nada poderia melhorar a dor da decepção ainda presente como um poço sem fundo em seu peito.

Quando ele explicou a Tanaka o que queria fazer, o outro homem concordou, perplexo, mas obviamente não querendo perturbar ainda mais Yuuri. Com um pouco de negociação, eles usaram seus passes para conseguir novamente acesso ao rinque onde o Programa Curto da divisão sênior estava prestes a começar. Yuuri assistiu conforme cada patinador se apresentava, observando como cada um deles se movia, como cada um se recuperava de um salto que deu errado, como eles sorriam o tempo todo, com suas reais emoções bem escondidas.

Depois do que pareceu terem sido horas, o último patinador sênior deslizou até o rinque. Ele estava vestido em cores escuras: azul e preto acentuando cada linha do seu corpo e fazendo com que o seu cabelo prateado parecesse brilhar debaixo das luzes. Havia algum tipo de maquiagem sutil ao redor dos seus olhos, as linhas negras acentuando o brilho azul-esverdeado de sua íris.

Viktor parecia sombrio, quase perigoso no gelo. O intervalo de um ano foi bom para ele, seus ombros se expandiram e o seu rosto adquiriu traços mais masculinos, destacando a beleza acentuada de suas feições. A [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw) que ele usou para patinar era tão belamente perigosa quanto ele, uma valsa sombria que fluía através do recinto conforme ele girava.

A coreografia era bela, uma dança a dois com um parceiro invisível. Duas pessoas, uma era de carne e osso e a outra era uma fantasia da imaginação, uma rodeando a outra, trançando-se numa espiral, presas numa eterna dança. 

A multidão foi à loucura com isso, gritando em euforia toda vez que Viktor saltava, cada arranque era gracioso, cada aterrissagem era perfeita. Yuuri assistiu com plena atenção, incapaz de parar de olhar. Isso é um lembrete, disse a si mesmo enquanto olhava fixamente, hipnotizado. É por isso que você tem que ser bom. É por isso que você tem que ser  _melhor_.

Quando Viktor finalmente terminou a sua coreografia, a multidão estava de pé, batendo os pés furiosamente e vibrando numa enorme ovação. Viktor fez uma reverência, acenando e sorrindo para as pessoas ao seu redor que gritavam o seu nome. Ele se virou para agradecer as pessoas que estavam atrás dele e por um segundo Yuuri poderia jurar que Viktor o tinha notado, um pequeno garoto japonês com seu técnico, bem distante, do outro lado do rinque, parcialmente escondidos nas sombras. Ele quase poderia acreditar ter visto a mão que acenava titubear bem de leve, o ligeiro arregalar de olhos conforme Viktor se virava em sua direção, mas é claro que tudo aquilo era só a sua imaginação. Viktor era arrogante e bonito e Yuuri era só mais um irreconhecível rosto no meio da multidão.

Ele se virou antes que pudesse ver mais alguma coisa e foi embora, desaparecendo de volta nas sombras.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naquela noite, Yuuri mal dormiu, repassando o seu Programa Livre de novo e de novo em sua cabeça. Cada movimento, cada passo, cada salto. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

Ver Viktor de novo hoje foi o seu lembrete. O seu lembrete de por que ele tinha que fazer isso, de por que ele queria ser o melhor mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. A patinação de Viktor foi brilhante; ele já era uma lenda no mundo da patinação artística. Se Yuuri queria derrotá-lo algum dia ele teria que trabalhar o seu medo, ele teria que ser capaz de manter o seu foco de qualquer maneira.

Ele conseguiria, disse a si mesmo na escuridão do quarto de hotel, encarando o teto com um olhar distante. Ele podia ter estragado as coisas hoje, mas ele conseguiria dessa vez. Ele conseguiria. Ele tinha que conseguir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que Yuuri encarou o seu segundo dia da final. Ele ainda estava apavorado, e provavelmente esse sentimento o acompanharia para sempre, mas ele tinha um novo senso de foco e determinação. Assistir Viktor patinar no dia anterior era exatamente o que ele precisava e ele entrou no rinque com um novo senso de confiança.

Durante o aquecimento ele evitou fazer qualquer salto. O toe loop fracassado no aquecimento do dia anterior foi o que realmente tinha abalado a sua fé em sua própria habilidade e arruinou qualquer pequena chance que ele tinha de passar ileso pela sua coreografia. Ele não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Yuuri seria o primeiro a patinar no Programa Livre. Quando os outros patinadores deixaram o gelo depois do aquecimento, ele patinou até a barreira para entregar sua jaqueta para Tanaka antes de voltar ao centro do rinque e fazer a sua pose inicial.

Silêncio pairou sobre o estádio e as primeiras notas da [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0) começaram a soar, uma suave melodia de piano tocou e alcançou o íntimo de seu ser. Conectando-se com suas emoções, ele esperou alguns segundos antes de começar a se mover, patinando de olhos fechados com movimentos lentos e abrangentes. Yuuri ignorou a multidão, ignorou as câmeras. Em sua mente existiam apenas ele, o gelo e a música guiando cada um de seus movimentos.

A música era suave e doce, em conformidade com o tema que Tanaka tinha escolhido. Ao invés de focar em seus medos, Yuuri buscou dentro de si o que a música o fazia lembrar. Memórias de longas e silenciosas voltas na praia com Vicchan ao seu lado e a beleza dos primeiros raios de sol surgindo no horizonte através das ondas. Sua família, sorrisos e risadas ao redor dele, envolvendo-o em seu amor. O calor da estância termal e a beleza de Hasetsu.

Os gritos da torcida pareciam distantes para Yuuri, eles não eram importantes agora. Com a graça que faltou no dia anterior, Yuuri se preparou para o seu primeiro salto, um triplo Salchow. Por um segundo ele quase vacilou, esse seria o seu primeiro salto desde o desastre de ontem e ele sempre detestou Salchows. Mas ao invés disso, ele afastou esse pensamento para longe e concentrou-se na memória do Salchow que ele tinha visto Viktor fazer em sua coreografia no dia anterior. Ele foi elegante e fez o salto parecer fácil; se Yuuri queria competir com Viktor algum dia, ele não poderia fazer menos do que isso.

Com Viktor em sua mente, ele se jogou no salto, girou no ar e aterrissou perfeitamente, seus olhos abriram de surpresa quando o barulho da multidão finalmente o atingiu com gritos de apoio.

Repentinamente embebido por um ímpeto de orgulho, Yuuri continuou a patinar, dançando através do gelo e sentindo-se leve como o ar. Ele conseguiu, ele  _conseguiria_. Sua sequência de passos era precisa, cada giro era finamente controlado. O seu próximo movimento, um combo de saltos, foi perfeito.

Ele estava patinando no seu melhor, fazendo tudo certo, levando a multidão à loucura assim como Viktor e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Yuuri acelerou em outro giro, as luzes e a multidão viraram um borrão ao seu redor. Em vislumbres ele pôde perceber o preto das câmeras focando nele, o brilho branco das luzes, as manchas de cor da multidão: cabelos pretos, castanhos, louros, um breve lampejo de prateado.

O cansaço começou a se acumular em seu corpo conforme o fim da coreografia se aproximava, mas ele se recusava a demonstrar isso até a última nota da melodia tocar. Ofegante de exaustão, ele fez uma reverência e cumprimentou a multidão que estava torcendo por ele, gritos ecoando e se espalhando ao redor do estádio.

Um calor brotou em seu peito e Yuuri não pôde evitar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto e a descarga de adrenalina que correu em suas veias. A multidão vibrou por ele e Yuuri se sentiu no topo do mundo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri foi recebido por Tanaka ao deixar a pista de gelo e eles foram juntos até o Kiss & Cry para esperar por suas notas. Yuuri estava exausto, ele tinha dado tudo de si no seu programa livre e agora tudo o que ele queria era desabar em sua cama e dormir por alguns dias, e então comer uma porção bem grande de Katsudon e dormir de novo. Mas primeiro ele tinha que esperar por suas notas, o tempo se arrastava enquanto os juízes ponderavam, decidindo o seu destino.

No entanto, quando as notas finalmente vieram, Yuuri piscou em choque. Ele as leu, mas teve que ler novamente e então ler mais uma vez. Elas eram altas. Elas eram muito altas.

Tanaka deu uma palmadinha em suas costas e as câmeras deram zoom em seu rosto surpreso, mas tudo não passava de um borrão para Yuuri. Ele sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir em seu peito e não era mais apenas por causa do cansaço.

Ele tinha conseguido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quando finalmente todos os patinadores terminaram as suas apresentações e as notas finais foram calculadas, Yuuri ficou em quarto lugar na tabela, apenas uma fração atrás do patinador que tinha ganhado o bronze. O seu desastroso Programa Curto abaixou consideravelmente a sua nota geral, mas a sua performance no Programa Livre o elevou nos rankings e ele ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo por isso.

Pensar no fracasso do Programa Curto ainda doía bastante e Yuuri ainda podia sentir a afiada pontada da humilhação, mas isso tudo era atenuado pela memória da torcida comemorando quando ele terminou o Programa Livre, pelos pequenos sorrisos nos rostos dos juízes enquanto o avaliavam e davam a maior nota que ele já tinha recebido num Programa Livre, estabelecendo um novo recorde pessoal.  

Ao lado de Tanaka, ele assistiu aos três medalhistas subirem no pódio e receberem suas medalhas com sorrisos e acenos para o público que aplaudia.

O Campeonato Mundial Júnior era a próxima competição da temporada para ele e Yuuri prometeu a si mesmo que na próxima vez seria ele a ficar de pé no pódio com uma medalha ao redor do pescoço.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Três meses depois, após a conclusão do Campeonato Mundial Júnior, Yuuri se encontrou olhando para a torcida do ponto mais baixo do pódio, uma medalha de bronze brilhante bem segura em suas mãos suadas.

O metal parecia quente em sua mão e ele o agarrava como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se a medalha pudesse desaparecer de repente. Ele tinha dado tão duro nos meses entre o Grand Prix e o Mundial, treinado de modo tão intenso como nunca antes em toda a sua vida. A competição em si passou como um borrão de luz, cor e multidões torcendo e agora ele finalmente, _finalmente_ estava no pódio, as suas conquistas reconhecidas. Podia não ser o primeiro lugar, mas era um começo. Ele ainda tinha outra temporada na divisão Júnior antes de poder se qualificar para avançar até a divisão Sênior e ele estava determinado a fazer valer cada momento.

É claro que ele estava feliz com o bronze, mas no próximo ano seria diferente. No próximo ano, ele iria ganhar o ouro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Depois da cerimônia de premiação, Yuuri estava saindo do prédio com Tanaka, arrastando a sua mala pelo corredor, quando ouviu os sons familiares de uma voz russa pairando no alvoroço atrás dele. Rapidamente, ele olhou de relance sobre o seu ombro e viu Viktor parado ao lado do agitado corredor enquanto conversava com o seu técnico, medalha de ouro casualmente pendurada em seu pescoço.

O rapaz de cabelo prateado gesticulou com as mãos no ar, mexendo-se inquietamente no mesmo lugar, e por um segundo o seu olhar se encontrou com o de Yuuri. Azul se fixou no Castanho e Viktor parou de falar no meio da frase enquanto Yuuri o encarava de volta.

Viktor não tinha ideia de quem ele era. Como ele poderia ter? Yuuri era um patinador, mas eles estavam em divisões diferentes e era improvável que o grande e poderoso Viktor Nikiforov fosse notar um medalhista de bronze júnior. E antes disso, na única vez em que eles se encontraram, Yuuri tinha sido apenas um fã entre milhares, cumprimentado e imediatamente esquecido.

Viktor abriu levemente a sua boca como se fosse falar de novo, mas Yuuri se virou antes de poder ouvir as palavras, desaparecendo no meio da multidão que ocupava o corredor. Viktor provavelmente estava olhando para outra pessoa no fim das contas. E Yuuri não queria falar com Viktor. Não ainda. Não até ele ficar melhor, não até ele ser um competidor digno de atenção.

Não até ele ganhar o ouro.

 

* * *

 

 [Página 1 de 27]

[ <  **1**  2 3 4 5….27 > ]

{anônimo}

Eu não posso acreditar que Viktor venceu de novo! Dois campeonatos mundiais seguidos e ele tem apenas 18 :D

            {anônimo}

             Eu sei, né?! O nosso garoto cresceu tão depressa <3

             {anônimo}

             O quádruplo flip do Programa Livre dele estava tão lindo :o  Ele realmente mereceu o ouro

 

{anônimo}

Alguém pode me dizer que música o Viktor usou no Programa Livre? Era tão boa!

            3 respostas  **[Expandir]**

{anônimo}

O programa do Viktor estava muito forte esse ano, é visível o quanto ele melhorou desde a sua estreia na divisão sênior

          {anônimo}

           Eu concordo completamente com você anônimo

 

{anônimo}

Ei pessoal, isso aqui era pra ser uma discussão sobre TODOS os patinadores do Campeonato Mundial. Eu sei que todos nós amamos o Viktor, mas vocês podem maneirar um pouco? XD

        {anônimo}

        Mas o Viktor foi o melhor até agora! Müller estragou tudo no seu Programa Livre, Hernandez caiu no seu último combo de saltos, Lee não teve um programa bom esse ano e os outros dois eram bons, mas eles simplesmente não podiam se comparar quando competindo contra Nikiforov

         {anônimo}

         Sei lá, eu meio que gostei do programa do Lee

         {anônimo}

         Você está de brincadeira, né? Não tinha nada a ver com ele!

 

{anônimo}

Com Nikiforov lá ninguém tinha a menor chance, foi chato assistir ao PL por que todo mundo já sabia quem ia ganhar. Pelo menos nos juniores tinha alguma boa competição!

        {anônimo}

        Sim, eles todos foram muito bem! Eu gostei especialmente daquele pequeno garoto japonês, ele é realmente bom pra alguém da idade dele

        {anônimo}

        Ah sim, ele é adorável <3 <3

        {anônimo}

        Eu espero que ele volte no ano que vem, ele parece muito promissor como patinador!

* * *

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

**_NOTAS DA AUTORA_  
**

 

E assim Yuuri ganha a sua primeira medalha!

Eu realmente queria que ele ganhasse o ouro de primeira por que o amo com todo meu coração, mas infelizmente não é assim que funciona no mundo real e Yuuri ainda é um patinador muito jovem. Além disso, assim como no cânon, nessa fic ele luta contra a ansiedade antes das competições, o que pode ser prejudicial para suas performances.

Mas ele ganhou o bronze e agora está mais determinado do que nunca.

Por favor deixem um comentário e digam o que vocês acharam! Eu realmente penei para escrever este capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado!

A seguir teremos o segundo Grand Prix Júnior do Yuuri e (oh) uma interação Viktor-Yuuri de verdade. Finalmente!

[Rey](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/) xx

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

**_NOTAS DE TRADUÇÃO   _ **

 

**~ Spread Eagle**

Movimento em que o patinador desliza com pernas e braços abertos de modo semelhante a uma águia com as asas “espalhadas”. Vídeo [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMW4_CWhl1g)

 

**∼ Músicas**

✦ Programa Curto do Yuuri: _[Nocturne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qqOI04uo_c),_ por Secret Garden

✦ Programa Curto do Viktor: _[Waltz of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw),_ por Eugen Doga

✦ Programa Livre do Yuuri: _[River Flows In You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0),_ por Yiruma

✦ O título deste capítulo, **Who Are We (To Turn Each Other’s Heads)** , é um trecho da música _This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)_ , por Ellie Goulding. Vídeo legendado [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFOtrBQY3o4).

 

 **∼** **Fanarts**

✦ **Troca de olhares** — Arte de [@nomadshipper](http://nomadshipper.tumblr.com/post/156358059005/another-fanart-from-the-amazing-fanfic-by)

 

 

✦ **When we are young** — Arte de [@sebuckwheat](http://sebuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/158596360014/yuuri-fell-in-love-with-viktors-skating-from-the)

 

 

 **~ Recadinho da Tradutora**   ** _—[anabchamploni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anabchamploni/pseuds/anabchamploni)_**

Oooooh nosso pequeno Yuuri é tão esforçado e fofo! Fico feliz de todo o trabalho duro dele estar começando a dar frutos. Ainda mais tendo que lidar com a ansiedade, que é uma coisa muito, muito difícil, nos transforma em nossos piores inimigos. Acho que ele podia já falar com o Viktor e dar uma de “Garota Malvada” para cima dele maaaas esse é o jeito do nosso pequeno Tsundere e tudo tem a hora certa de acontecer. Deus (Reiya) sabe o que faz.

 

Até o próximo capítulo!!!  
[ Ana Beatriz](http://anabchamploni.tumblr.com/) ♥♥♥

 

✧ Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-task-force-yuri-on-ice).


	4. Você Sabe Que Nós Vamos Ser Lendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução Autorizada de [UMFBAMHA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247)
> 
> **Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa**
> 
> ✦ Leia também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/113035956)
> 
> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

* * *

 

Yuuri nunca esteve tão ocupado quanto esteve durante os meses que se passaram entre seu sucesso no Campeonato Mundial Júnior e o começo do Grand Prix Júnior seguinte. Tanaka tinha preenchido cada momento livre dele com treino no rinque, fazendo o praticar arduamente saltos, giros e sequências de passos até Yuuri ficar tonto e seu corpo inteiro doer. Durante os raros momentos em que não estava na escola ou no Castelo de Gelo, Yuuri estava no estúdio de Minako, praticando até altas horas da noite.

 

Pelos olhares que sua família lhe dava, Yuuri sentia que eles estavam preocupados com sua completa devoção ao treinamento, mas para seu alívio eles nunca o pressionaram sobre essa questão. Racionalmente, Yuuri sempre soube que eles consideravam a patinação artística apenas como um hobby seu. Que era algo pelo qual ele trabalharia duro e teria orgulho, mas que eventualmente abriria mão a fim de se concentrar em buscar objetivos mais acadêmicos e ‘realísticos’. Mas Yuuri sabia em seu coração que patinar era a sua paixão. Patinação artística era o que ele queria fazer. Era tudo o que ele sempre desejaria fazer pelo resto da sua vida.

 

Perfeição só seria alcançada com treino, então ele treinava até a exaustão, deixando de lado outras atividades e passatempos em favor da patinação. Yuuri sabia que, eventualmente, sua família entenderia que esse era o caminho que ele havia escolhido trilhar, que ganhar uma medalha não seria o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar do gelo e partir para a próxima aventura. Por enquanto ele estava apenas feliz por ter o apoio deles, mesmo que faltasse compreensão. Algumas vezes, a comida caseira da sua mãe no fim do dia era a única coisa que o mantinha motivado a concluir as exaustivas sessões de treino.

 

Yuuri amava sua família com todo seu coração e só lhe restava esperar que um dia eles entendessem plenamente o quão profunda era a sua relação com a patinação artística.

 

A única pessoa que parecia realmente _compreender_  isso era Yuko. Sem falta, ela continuava a encontrá-lo no Castelo de Gelo quase todos os dias, apesar de que, agora ela trabalhava lá meio período para obter renda extra para sua família. Quando não estava trabalhando ou assistindo ao treino de Yuuri, ela passava seu tempo livre com Takeshi, um dos patinadores mais velhos que costumava provocar Yuuri quando ele era mais novo.

 

Inicialmente, Yuuri tinha se sentido um pouco magoado pela associação quando Yuko contou para ele sobre o outro garoto durante o tempo em que Yuuri esteve viajando pelo Campeonato Mundial. Mas, para sua surpresa, quando ele finalmente voltou para Hasetsu, Takeshi lhe deu um tapinha amigável nas costas e o parabenizou pela medalha, fazendo Yuuri prometer que depois o ensinaria a executar alguns movimentos. Parece que Takeshi tinha finalmente começado a amadurecer durante o tempo em que Yuuri esteve no exterior, então os sentimentos de Yuuri pelo garoto mais velho gradualmente mudaram de antipatia para relutante amizade.

 

Yuko, e Takeshi por associação, estavam presentes em grande parte do tempo livre de Yuuri, tanto no gelo quanto fora dele. Yuko apoiou incondicionalmente a sua decisão de seguir carreira como patinador artístico profissional; ela até mesmo ofereceu a Yuuri cópias das chaves do Castelo de Gelo para que ele pudesse patinar depois do horário de funcionamento. De todas as suas sessões de treino, essas eram as mais preciosas porque ele podia patinar em silêncio durante a paz da noite e não havia ninguém para julgá-lo se ele falhasse.

 

Yuko também o estava ajudando a aperfeiçoar seus saltos quádruplos. Tanaka defendia firmemente que quádruplos não eram necessários para vencer o ouro, mas no fim das contas terminou concordando em ensiná-los a Yuuri, ainda que a contragosto. O primeiro ‘quad’ que ele estava tentando aprender era o [quádruplo toe loop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ephD9BKG58o), mas por mais que tentasse, Yuuri ainda não havia conseguido executá-lo bem. Apesar de ser jovem e estar em forma, o poder e a força necessários para as quatro rotações ainda estavam ligeiramente fora de seu alcance, pois seu corpo de criança se recusava a amadurecer e proporcionar-lhe a altura e os músculos que ele sabia que teria um dia. Nas raras ocasiões em que completou as rotações requeridas, ele nunca conseguiu cravar a aterrissagem; o esforço necessário o deixava esgotado e com pernas bambas que não o sustentavam na volta ao chão.

 

Yuko estava sempre ali para encorajá-lo, para incitá-lo a levantar e tentar de novo. Dedicadamente, ela pesquisou vários vídeos e artigos online para tentar ajudá-lo a aprimorar sua técnica, mas nada tinha funcionado até agora. Isso o deixava extremamente frustrado e o remoía por dentro na calada da noite. Nesse ponto de sua carreira, Viktor já era capaz de executar um [quad flip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wssCl8UT0oU) em competições e Yuuri não conseguia lidar nem com um quad toe loop. Tanaka tentou tranquilizá-lo ressaltando o fato de que muitos medalhistas de ouro juniores tinham vencido antes sem um único quádruplo em nenhuma de suas rotinas, mas isso fez pouco para atenuar suas frustrações.

 

Às vezes, após um dia de treino especialmente árduo, quando a exaustão chegava até à essência de seus ossos, Yuuri encararia o pôster que ainda estava colado na sua parede. Quase três anos tinham se passado, mas as cores ainda permaneciam perfeitamente brilhantes, a assinatura russa em floreada letra cursiva permanecia imune à passagem do tempo. Yuuri olharia para o pôster e lembraria. E no dia seguinte ele acordaria e daria o melhor de si num treinamento ainda mais pesado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

O segundo Grand Prix Júnior de Yuuri teve um bom começo. Ele ficou bem colocado nas competições classificatórias, plenamente motivado por ter sua família torcendo por ele na primeira fila. Em um golpe de sorte ele foi sorteado para competir no Japão, o que significava que sua família tinha sido capaz de assisti-lo ao vivo. Ouvir os gritos deles das arquibancadas beneficiou sua autoconfiança imensamente e o entusiasmado cumprimento de boa sorte de Vicchan o fez entrar na pista de gelo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

 

Yuuri foi tomado por uma calorosa satisfação ao ter sua família e seu cachorro lá assistindo-o triunfar. O abraço de sua mãe e a lambida de Vicchan no seu rosto proporcionaram uma felicidade ainda maior do que sentir o peso da medalha no seu pescoço.

 

Tal como no ano anterior, Yuuri passou pelas competições classificatórias e foi para a Final do Grand Prix Júnior. Felizmente, ele pôde voltar para Hasetsu por um curto período de tempo, já que o intervalo entre as competições coincidiu com seu aniversário de 15 anos. Para a ocasião seus pais planejaram uma festa surpresa, apenas uma pequena reunião entre eles, Mari, Minako, Yuko, Takeshi e alguns amigos da família. Sua mãe fez o famoso Katsudon dela, o qual Yuuri praticamente inalou, pelo menos dessa vez sem se importar sobre o quão pouco saudável a comida era ou como ele tinha que ter cuidado com o que comia antes de uma grande competição. Era seu aniversário, ele estava cercado por pessoas que o amavam e não havia motivo para se preocupar hoje à noite.

 

Depois que a festa acabou, Yuuri voltou para o seu quarto dando a noite por encerrada; Vicchan já dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, mas ele percebeu que não conseguiria dormir. A pressão por causa da Final era grande e mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido ignorá-la ao longo do dia, na quietude da noite Yuuri voltou a senti-la com força total. No evento do ano passado ele não tinha conquistado nem um lugar no pódio, o que significava que dessa vez ele tinha que conseguir. De outra forma, o seu sonho de continuar patinando profissionalmente na divisão sênior talvez terminasse antes mesmo de começar.

 

Na escuridão da noite, um raio suave de luz da Lua dançou através do quarto e iluminou os olhos de gelo que o observavam de cima em sua parede, os mesmos olhos que o assistiam toda noite quando ele dormia aqui e os mesmos olhos que algumas vezes flutuavam, como fantasmas, em seus sonhos. Na época em que a foto foi tirada, Viktor parecia tão mais velho e maduro diante do olhar infantil de Yuuri, mas agora ele parecia muito novo. Rosto ainda suave e redondo, apesar do olhar frio e penetrante, e corpo ainda magro e flexível.

 

A aparência do Viktor de hoje é muito diferente. Aos dezoito anos, dezenove em dezembro, seu corpo estava plenamente desenvolvido e seu rosto tinha perdido todos os traços de inocência infantil. Seus ombros e peito se expandiram consideravelmente e ele teve um estirão de crescimento, não de forma desengonçada e desajeitada como a maioria dos garotos adolescentes, mas graciosamente. Pelo que Yuuri pôde perceber, nenhum dos movimentos de Viktor tinha sido prejudicado pelas mudanças em seu corpo, mas o estilo de patinação dele estava sutilmente diferente para compensar.

 

A mudança mais marcante, entretanto, aconteceu justo após o último Campeonato Mundial: Viktor cortou os cabelos longos que foram sua marca registrada desde sempre. Em drástico contraste, os cabelos prateados agora estavam aparados na altura da nuca, com uma franja lateral que às vezes cobria seu olho quando ele se movia. Colunas de celebridades especularam várias vezes sobre o que teria motivado a mudança, mas a maioria parecia concordar que o novo visual tinha caído bem no jovem patinador. Yuuri não podia argumentar contra, embora, secretamente, ele sentisse falta do cabelo longo — algo que, no entanto, nunca admitiria em voz alta.

 

Viktor estava mais velho agora, mas Yuuri também estava. O garoto no pôster tinha quinze anos, a mesma idade que Yuuri tinha agora. Viktor tinha feito história justo antes de completar dezesseis anos, quando ele quebrou o recorde mundial de maior pontuação total já obtida numa Final do Grand Prix Júnior. Agora era a vez de Yuuri.

 

Yuuri não sabia se isso o deixava eufórico ou aterrorizado. Mas uma coisa era certa, se ele quisesse encarar Viktor como um companheiro competidor algum dia, ele teria que ser bem-sucedido nesta temporada. Caso contrário, todo seu esforço terá sido em vão.

 

* * *

 

  **  
**

Na Final do Grand Prix, Yuuri se saiu muito melhor do que no ano anterior. Tanaka vibrou intensamente durante seu programa curto, o qual Yuuri patinou com obstinada determinação, se recusando a sentir o nervosismo que o dominou em seu primeiro Grand Prix. Ele terminou o primeiro dia da competição com uma pontuação consideravelmente alta que, para deleite de ambos, o deixou próximo ao topo da tabela de liderança.

 

No programa livre no dia seguinte, entretanto, o nervosismo voltou. Ser um dos primeiros colocados na Final criou um novo tipo de expectativa para Yuuri, que se sentiu obrigado a fazer uma performance pelo menos tão boa quanto a do dia anterior. Mesmo se recusando a ser dominado pelo medo que arruinou tudo no ano anterior, ele ainda estava extremamente ansioso.

 

Ele patinou bem, com movimentos firmes e precisos, mas cada patinador antes dele tinha executado pelo menos um salto quádruplo e Yuuri teve medo de que sua nota técnica não fosse alta o bastante para superá-los. Suas melhores marcas de pontuação sempre vieram dos elementos artísticos da apresentação, mas a maioria dos patinadores focava nos elementos técnicos da performance — normalmente repleta de tantos saltos avançados quanto fosse possível executar.

 

Enquanto se preparava para um triplo toe loop, Yuuri mudou de ideia em cima da hora, determinado a fazer um quad. Ele fincou a ponta serrilhada do patim no gelo e se lançou no ar, mas antes mesmo de aterrissar pôde perceber que não tinha sido o suficiente. Por muito pouco, ele conseguiu cumprir as rotações requeridas, mas sua técnica não foi boa o bastante para cravar o salto apropriadamente. Yuuri tropeçou tão logo seu pé tocou o gelo de novo e ele caiu de joelhos na fria superfície antes de agilmente se levantar e continuar a coreografia, desesperado para não perder a sincronia com a música.

 

Não foi um erro fatal. Tecnicamente ele conseguiu cumprir as rotações necessárias para o salto ser considerado quádruplo, mas a aterrissagem falha o fez perder pontos valiosos que reduziram sua pontuação total. Comparados com o seu desempenho na temporada passada, tanto o seu programa curto quanto o livre foram mais fortes esse ano, de modo que Yuuri conseguiu garantir o terceiro lugar por uma margem confortável, perdendo a prata por uma diferença mínima.

 

Isso não era bom o bastante.

 

Bronze pode ter sido aceitável no ano passado, mas agora Yuuri estava furioso consigo mesmo. Há três anos, Viktor subiu no lugar mais alto deste mesmo pódio com uma medalha de ouro no pescoço e um recorde mundial no bolso. Uma medalha de bronze não era digna de comparação.

 

Tanaka tentou consolá-lo depois da cerimônia de premiação, mas, ainda com raiva de si mesmo, Yuuri o rejeitou e se afastou. Se ele não tivesse tentado fazer o estúpido quad toe loop, sua apresentação inteira não teria sido afetada pela queda e talvez ele pudesse ter subido ao topo do pódio alguns minutos atrás.

 

Ele jurou não cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

**  
**

* * *

 

 

Três meses, um programa curto e incontáveis horas de extenuante treinamento depois, Yuuri estava no gelo se preparando para apresentar seu programa livre no Campeonato Mundial, coração batendo tão rápido e tão forte que superou até mesmo o barulho estrondoso que o público estava fazendo.

 

Felizmente, deu tudo certo com seu programa curto no dia anterior e ele estava em segundo lugar na tabela de liderança. Em contraste com o que aconteceu no Grand Prix, dessa vez Yuuri focou todos os seus esforços nos elementos artísticos em vez dos técnicos. Saltos de alta dificuldade lhe dariam mais pontos, verdade, mas se ocorressem falhas na execução ele perderia muito mais do que poderia ganhar. Seu verdadeiro talento jazia na emoção de sua patinação, na sua interpretação da música, na beleza dos seus movimentos — não no grau de dificuldade deles. Nos últimos três meses, Tanaka e ele trabalharam juntos para criar um programa que maximizasse isso.

 

O tema que ele escolheu para o Campeonato Mundial foi “Vitória”, um movimento ousado que os locutores não duvidaram em comentar. Yuuri tinha consciência de que essa era uma aposta perigosa. Se ele perdesse agora seria absolutamente humilhante e isso poderia destruir sua carreira. Mas ele precisava disso. Ele precisava acreditar que tinha capacidade de vencer e esse programa era a maneira de conseguir isso.

 

A [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLK50iS81bM) escolhida para o programa livre era capaz de transmitir perfeitamente a história que ele queria contar. O começo era lento e simples, com uns poucos acordes de piano que soavam ligeiramente sombrios e melancólicos. Em harmonia com a música, os primeiros movimentos de Yuuri foram deliberadamente lentos. Essa era a parte do programa que representava seu desejo quando ele era apenas isso: um desejo, um sonho impossível.

 

Lentamente a música começou a crescer, gradualmente ficando mais rápida e mais alta e Yuuri acelerou seus movimentos em perfeita sincronização com ela, cada passo repleto de paixão. Esse era o ponto da história em que ele tinha começado a competir, o momento em que seus desejos começaram a se transformar em realidade. O momento que ele estava vivendo agora mesmo, deslizando no gelo com a vitória ao alcance de suas mãos. Tão perto, mas ainda ligeiramente fora de alcance. Não por muito mais tempo.

 

Numa explosão de som, a música alcançou seu ápice ao mesmo tempo em que Yuuri cravou perfeitamente uma combinação de saltos impecável que arrancou estrondoso aplauso da plateia. Em sua mente, Yuuri pôde visualizar com clareza a cena diante dele, a história que ele estava compondo com a música e com o seu corpo. Essa era a parte do conto que ele não tinha alcançado ainda, a parte que ainda estava por vir.

 

O auge da melodia foi seguido por uma fanfarra triunfante e, em sintonia, Yuuri patinou num ritmo igualmente intenso e arrebatador. Aqui era onde ele deveria estar, onde ele chegaria um dia. Era o momento em que ele venceria Viktor. A imagem era tão clara que ele podia assistir a cena diante de si, sobrepondo os rostos da plateia em expectativa. Ele estava parado no ponto mais alto do pódio com uma medalha de ouro ao redor do pescoço. Viktor o encarava de baixo com uma expressão de puro choque no rosto. O ápice da vitória.

 

Era essa a história que ele estava contando com este programa. A história que ele transformaria em realidade.

 

As notas triunfais da música acabaram abruptamente e o frenético vigor com que Yuuri estava patinando acabou junto com elas. O ritmo foi substituído pelas sombrias notas de piano que tocaram no início. Aqui era onde a brilhante visão de futuro retornava ao presente. Ao seu “eu atual”: não um vencedor ainda, mas determinado a se tornar um, focado de corpo e alma na vitória. Esse programa sintetizava a história da sua patinação, dos seus desejos e das suas ambições, e assim Yuuri fez a performance mais apaixonada de toda sua vida.

 

Enquanto as últimas notas da melodia desapareciam, Yuuri, com rosto e cabelos completamente encharcados de suor, se posicionou no centro da pista de gelo em sua pose final. Um barulho estrondoso o tirou abruptamente de seu estado pensativo quando os gritos e aplausos da plateia o atingiram tão violentamente quanto um tsunami. A magnitude da reação do público quase o fez cair de joelhos e ele olhou para cima, completamente perplexo — todo mundo estava de pé, todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele. O comentarista estava gritando nos alto-falantes, declarando que eles tinham acabado de presenciar uma performance que entraria para a história da patinação artística.

 

Yuuri mal conseguiu processar o que estava acontecendo. Durante a apresentação ele havia se perdido em sua própria cabeça, inteiramente focado na história que queria contar. O súbito retorno à realidade foi um choque e ele mal conseguiu compreender os elogios e o clamor que estava recebendo.

 

Ao sair da pista de gelo, Yuuri percebeu que estava tremendo. Tanaka o ajudou a sair e deu um tapinha em suas costas; Yuuri se surpreendeu ao ser recebido com um sorriso aberto e sincero do homem, que normalmente era muito sério.

 

“Bom trabalho, Yuuri.” Tanaka gritou tentando ser ouvido no meio do barulho da multidão. “Eu não sei no que você estava pensando durante a apresentação, mas seja lá o que for, acabou de te render uma medalha de ouro.”

 

* * *

 

 

A declaração de Tanaka só pôde ser confirmada após o último patinador encerrar sua apresentação e as notas finais serem anunciadas, mas quando o momento chegou o resultado foi incontestável.

 

Yuuri tinha ganhado o ouro.

 

Yuuri subiu ao pódio ainda meio aéreo, parecia que ele estava sonhando acordado quando o frio metal foi pendurado ao redor do seu pescoço. Pesado, sólido e muito _real._ Yuuri não pôde evitar a reverente expressão em seu rosto enquanto segurava o ouro brilhante que cintilava sob a luz de milhares de câmeras.

 

Apesar de todos os seus sonhos e expectativas, Yuuri mal podia acreditar que tinha conseguido. Ele finalmente tinha ganhado uma medalha de ouro. Ele era o Campeão Mundial Júnior e parecia que seu coração explodiria de tanta felicidade.

 

* * *

  **  
**

 

Após o término da cerimônia de premiação, algo chamou a atenção de Tanaka enquanto ele e Yuuri estavam na área reservada para patinadores e pessoas com passe VIP. Com um sorriso atípico, o homem acenou para duas pessoas distantes que estavam passando pelo outro lado da sala. Sem óculos, Yuuri mal pôde enxergar suas feições, mas ele conseguiu ver a silhueta borrada de um homem alto, forte e de longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ao seu lado estava um adolescente baixinho de pele e cabelo escuros, saltitando animadamente enquanto seguia o homem mais velho.

 

“Celestino,” chamou Tanaka enquanto os dois se aproximavam. “Eu não imaginei que o encontraria aqui.”

 

“Hiroki!” respondeu alegremente o homem, Celestino. “Eu ouvi falar que alguém tinha finalmente conseguido te tirar da aposentadoria e, depois dessa apresentação, eu entendo por que você concordou.” Celestino sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Yuuri, que por sua vez lançou o olhar em direção ao chão, envergonhado pelo elogio.

 

“Este é Celestino Cialdini, um velho colega dos meus tempos de treinador profissional,” disse Tanaka a Yuuri, que fez uma rápida saudação para cumprimentar o homem, mas absteve-se de falar. Seu inglês* já havia melhorado consideravelmente, com a insistência de Tanaka de que ele tinha que se tornar fluente se quisesse patinar profissionalmente na divisão sênior, mas Yuuri ainda não havia praticado muito com pessoas de fora do Japão, e ele não queria passar vergonha na frente de um dos velhos amigos do seu treinador.

 

“E este é o meu mais novo patinador, Phichit Chulanont,” acrescentou Celestino, gesticulando em direção ao garoto ao seu lado, que acenou alegremente para Yuuri. “Ele vai estrear como Júnior na próxima temporada, por isso está indo treinar comigo no meu clube de patinação em Detroit.”

 

“Sua performance foi incrível!”, exclamou o garoto de cabelos escuros — Phichit — com um sorriso excitado. “Eu mal posso esperar para ver você patinar na divisão sênior.”

 

Corando levemente diante de um elogio tão animado e sincero, Yuuri gaguejou um desajeitado “Obrigado” e timidamente retribuiu o sorriso que o outro garoto havia lhe oferecido.

 

“Você deveria vir se juntar a mim em Detroit, Yuuri!”, exclamou Phichit, olhando com expectativa para Celestino, que lhe deu um sorriso condescendente. “Poderíamos treinar juntos!”

 

“Vamos com calma, Phichit, Yuuri já tem seu próprio treinador,” repreendeu Celestino de leve, embora seu tom fosse brincalhão.

 

“Embora,” disse, virando-se para Yuuri com uma expressão pensativa, “se você algum dia considerar essa possibilidade, eu ficarei feliz em recebê-lo. Eu administro um clube de patinação em Detroit para treinar atletas para as divisões Júnior e Sênior. Temos um bom programa educacional e relações estreitas com a universidade local, então você teria a opção de conseguir um diploma com bolsa integral se continuar competindo pelo clube em campeonatos. Normalmente, você teria que passar por um processo de entrevistas e por vários testes de patinação, mas, bem, claramente você já provou que é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que nós precisamos.”

 

“Vamos lá, Yuuri!”, implorou Phichit antes de pegar seu celular e rapidamente tirar uma foto deles juntos. Yuuri tinha quase certeza de que seu rosto estava congelado em uma expressão de choque, mas isso não deteve o garoto mais novo. Ele acenou para Yuuri entusiasticamente enquanto ele e Celestino se afastavam, deixando-o sozinho com Tanaka novamente.

 

Yuuri se virou para Tanaka com uma expressão preocupada, abrindo a boca para insistir que não estava considerando abandonar seu treinador assim que recebesse uma oferta melhor, mas Tanaka gesticulou para que ele parasse, com uma expressão absolutamente séria.

 

“Não descarte a oferta tão rápido, Yuuri,” repreendeu Tanaka, e o garoto fechou a boca em um estalido agudo, arregalando os olhos ante às palavras inesperadas do seu treinador. “Eu sou um homem velho. Eu me aposentei e me mudei para Hasetsu para ter uma vida tranquila, para ensinar algumas crianças a patinar e para morar perto do mar. É claro, quando conheci você, eu não pude recusar seu pedido por um treinamento mais avançado, e estou muito orgulhoso do quão longe você chegou, mas não posso continuar como seu treinador para sempre. Agora que você ganhou um título mundial, haverá muitos treinadores melhores do que eu, mais do que felizes em aceitar você. Celestino é a minha recomendação pessoal.”

 

Yuuri abriu a boca para protestar, para exclamar que Tanaka sempre foi um grande técnico e que ele não podia se imaginar treinando com nenhuma outra pessoa, mas o homem novamente o interrompeu com um gesto antes que ele pudesse falar.

 

“Pense bem, Yuuri,” disse ele, com um tom de voz suave e tranquilizante. “Eu lhe ensinei tudo o que pude, e se você realmente leva a sério a perspectiva de fazer sua estreia sênior no Grand Prix da próxima temporada, você vai precisar de um técnico mais jovem e com mais experiência em treinar medalhistas do que eu. A proposta de Celestino é boa. Você não pode ficar em Hasetsu para sempre se quiser ser um campeão. Apenas pense nisso, ok?”

 

Yuuri abriu a boca pela terceira vez para falar, mas fechou-a novamente antes que qualquer palavra saísse, sem saber o que dizer. Tanaka tem sido seu professor no Castelo de Gelo desde que Yuuri era criança. Ele tinha concordado em deixar sua aposentadoria por alguns anos para treiná-lo quando Yuuri começou a patinar internacionalmente. Mas Tanaka estava certo. A divisão sênior era um nível completamente diferente de patinação artística, e ele teria de fazer sacrifícios se realmente quisesse encarar esse novo mundo de frente.

 

Mas Yuuri amava sua família.  Amava Hasetsu em toda a sua glória de cidadezinha pequena. Ele não sabia se seria capaz de deixar tudo isso para trás e ir treinar em um país estrangeiro esquisito, onde tudo seria diferente e todas as pessoas em que confiava estariam a mundos de distância.

 

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

 

 

Horas mais tarde, Yuuri se viu escondido num banheiro fora do caminho, perto de um dos corredores principais do estádio, sentado na tampa fechada de um dos sanitários, enquanto tentava desesperadamente decidir o que fazer. Durante as últimas horas, ele tinha analisado as opções em sua cabeça repetidas vezes, mas a escolha ainda parecia tão impossível quanto era no momento em que a proposta lhe foi apresentada pela primeira vez.

 

Ele estava realmente pronto para abrir mão de tudo que conhecia apenas por uma melhor chance de ganhar o ouro?

 

Frustrado, Yuuri suspirou e abriu a porta para sair do cubículo. Ele decidiu que refletiria sobre o assunto em outro dia, quando sua mente estivesse mais clara e ele pudesse ponderar suas opções de modo mais racional. Perdido em pensamentos, Yuuri mal registrou o suave assobio da porta se abrindo e esbarrou na pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar pelo outro lado.

 

Cambaleando para trás ao bater em cheio no homem que estava entrando no banheiro, Yuuri freneticamente ajustou seus óculos que saíram do lugar com a colisão e exclamou em pânico, “Me desculpe! Eu não vi...”

 

As palavras foram morrendo à medida que Yuuri gradualmente levantava seus olhos do peitoral largo à sua frente para encontrar os olhos da outra pessoa. Primeiro ele notou a jaqueta de patinação branca com as letras 'RU' estampadas em vermelho flamejante, depois se deparou com cabelos prateados que brilhavam suavemente na luz fraca do banheiro e, por fim, encarou um rosto de traços belos e atrativos.

 

Viktor Nikiforov estava parado na frente de Yuuri. Ele parecia estar ligeiramente surpreso pela súbita colisão com o pequeno garoto japonês que tinha acabado de tropeçar nele e feito papel de ridículo ao tentar balbuciar desculpas nervosas. As bochechas do russo estavam coradas e sua respiração estava levemente acelerada, como se ele estivesse correndo momentos antes. Se Yuuri tivesse de adivinhar, seu palpite seria de que Viktor estava fugindo dos paparazzi que ainda circundavam os corredores do estádio. Desde sua estreia como sênior, a popularidade de Viktor tinha crescido exponencialmente e tanto a imprensa quanto os fãs o perseguiam intensamente em cada evento que ele participava.

 

Mas qualquer que fosse o motivo que o havia levado até ali, a verdade inconveniente das circunstâncias era que agora Yuuri estava preso em um banheiro com Viktor Nikiforov bloqueando a única saída. Desde o fatídico primeiro encontro, Yuuri vinha ensaiando em sua mente exatamente o que diria a Viktor quando finalmente o encontrasse novamente. Ele ansiava poder se gabar com seu triunfo ao vencer o outro patinador. Yuuri faria questão de lembrá-lo do primeiro encontro deles, de como Viktor o tinha desprezado quando eles se conheceram. Yuuri perguntaria qual era a sensação de estar tão errado, como ele se sentia ao ser superado pelo pequeno porquinho que não era capaz de patinar.

 

Infelizmente, todos os seus encontros imaginários haviam se baseado em um único fato crucial, e esse fato era que ele só pretendia se aproximar de Viktor pessoalmente quando já o tivesse vencido numa disputa pela medalha de ouro. Encontrá-lo agora foi a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido a Yuuri.

 

Ele tinha ganhado uma medalha de ouro, sim, mas apenas na divisão Júnior. O próprio Viktor já tinha feito isso e mais, muito mais. Provavelmente, o patinador russo sequer sabia quem Yuuri era e essa situação não chegava nem perto dos cenários fantásticos que Yuuri vinha imaginando nos últimos três anos. Ele congelou sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Depois de guardar ressentimento de Viktor por tantos anos, Yuuri achava que teria muito a dizer, mas quando confrontado pelo homem em pessoa, ele deixou a oportunidade escapar. O silêncio incômodo e constrangedor ficava pior a cada segundo e Yuuri ainda não parecia ser capaz de formular uma frase sequer, as palavras de raiva destinadas ao russo estavam entaladas em sua garganta.

 

Depois de vários segundos, quando finalmente ficou claro que Yuuri não voltaria a falar de novo, Viktor riu um pouco embaraçado e deu um passo para trás, olhos atentamente fixos no rosto de Yuuri.

 

“Você é o medalhista de ouro Júnior, não é? Yuuri Katsuki?”, ele perguntou, sotaque pesado em sua língua.

 

Uma expressão de surpresa estampou o rosto de Yuuri. 'Viktor sabia seu nome?' Isso era no mínimo inesperado.

 

Embora, de certo modo, fizesse sentido. Afinal de contas, Yuuri era um medalhista de ouro, não importava a divisão, e, mais importante ainda, ele tinha declarado publicamente que planejava debutar como sênior na próxima temporada das Séries Grand Prix. Fazia sentido que Viktor analisasse competidores em potencial, sem importar quão jovens eles fossem. Ele tinha títulos a defender depois de tudo.

 

Hesitantemente, Yuuri confirmou com a cabeça, ainda relutante e inseguro sobre o que falar.

 

Depois de esperar alguns segundos e perceber que essa seria toda a resposta que receberia, Viktor passou os dedos por seus cabelos, num gesto que Yuuri quase poderia acreditar ser um sinal de nervosismo, e olhou para o lado brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para Yuuri com um sorriso no rosto.

 

“Eu vi o seu programa livre hoje. Foi uma boa apresentação e sua escolha de tema foi bastante ousada. E você venceu sem precisar de quádruplos, o que é muito impressionante — principalmente porque a maioria dos patinadores da sua idade já consegue executar quads em competições.”

 

Yuuri se irritou com a alfinetada sobre os seus quads, a vergonha que ele sentiu com o fracasso no Grand Prix ainda estava marcada a ferro e fogo em sua mente. É claro que Viktor escolheria essa falha particular para provocá-lo. O Perfeito Viktor Nikiforov executa quads em competições há anos, desde muito antes de ele ter a idade de Yuuri. A sua incapacidade de fazer quads era só mais uma falha, outra coisa que Viktor usaria para justificar porque ele nunca consideraria Yuuri um colega competidor, um patinador de alta performance que ofereceria real competição.

 

“Eu vi sua apresentação no último Grand Prix,” Viktor continuou, aparentemente alheio à raiva interior de Yuuri que estava fervendo logo abaixo da superfície. “Você não conseguiu se equilibrar apropriadamente na aterrissagem do quad toe loop, foi por isso que você caiu. Você precisa tentar encontrar seu centro de equilíbrio durante os saltos se quiser competir na divisão sênior.”

 

Yuuri estava transbordando fúria. Toda sua raiva acumulada repentinamente subiu à superfície numa esmagadora onda de rancor e ressentimento contra Viktor. É claro que Viktor apenas iria querer criticá-lo quando eles finalmente se encontrassem de novo. O leopardo não pode mudar suas pintas e certamente Viktor Nikiforov não pode parar de ser um babaca arrogante e condescendente, não importava quantos anos se passassem entre seus encontros. Ele nunca reconheceria Yuuri como um bom patinador, como um companheiro competidor, como um real desafio para o ouro. Ele ainda era o estúpido menino gordo que não sabia patinar e precisava de conselhos do grande Viktor Nikiforov se quisesse pisar numa pista de gelo um dia.

 

 _‘Bom, dane-se’_ , Yuuri pensou ainda sentindo o gosto amargo da raiva em sua garganta por ter sufocado as palavras que ele queria gritar para o outro garoto — insultos em japonês que ele não sabia traduzir adequadamente para inglês* de modo a refletir a verdadeira profundidade de seus sentimentos. _‘Ele pode não me reconhecer como um competidor agora, mas um dia ele vai. Um dia ele vai lamentar não ter me levado a sério. Um dia eu vou derrotá-lo na frente do mundo inteiro. Quando ele me olhar enquanto eu estiver parado acima dele no pódio, eu vou lembrá-lo de tudo que ele já disse para mim e ele verá exatamente o quão errado estava.’_

Lançando um olhar furioso ao garoto mais velho, Yuuri passou por ele rudemente e saiu do banheiro batendo a porta com um som violento. Em seu ímpeto, Yuuri não notou a expressão confusa que cruzou o rosto do outro patinador enquanto ele saía. Se tivesse sido capaz, Yuuri teria ficado e dito a Viktor exatamente o que ele podia fazer com seu estúpido conselho paternalista, mas lágrimas de raiva já haviam começado a se acumular nos cantos de seus olhos. E se há alguma coisa certa nesta vida, é que Yuuri nunca permitiria que Viktor o visse chorar. Nunca.

 

Yuuri tinha prometido a si mesmo que derrotaria Viktor algum dia e ele faria isso a qualquer custo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alguns dias depois, Yuuri e Tanaka voaram de volta para Hasetsu, onde Yuuri se sentou com sua família e teve uma longa discussão que se prolongou até altas horas da noite. Os olhos de sua mãe se encheram de lágrimas quando ele trouxe o assunto à tona, mas no fim todos concordaram que seria o melhor para ele. Com a decisão tomada, as providências necessárias foram adotadas com rapidez e, menos de um mês após retornar para o Japão, Yuuri estava se despedindo em lágrimas de sua família, de Vicchan, de Yuko e de Takeshi, de Minako e de Tanaka.

 

Menos de um mês após retornar para o Japão, Yuuri entrou em um avião em direção a Detroit, tentando desesperadamente não olhar para trás.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Estrela em Ascensão da Patinação Japonesa, Katsuki Yuuri, Pronto para a Estreia na Categoria Sênior do Próximo Grand Prix**

 

Por Lauren Munro

 

O patinador artístico Yuuri Katsuki, ou Katsuki Yuuri, como é conhecido no Japão, sua terra natal, impressionou o mundo da patinação no último Campeonato Mundial Júnior com uma apresentação verdadeiramente espetacular que conquistou o interesse de fãs da patinação em todo o mundo. O rapaz de quinze anos realizou sua melhor apresentação até hoje em um belo programa livre que deixou o público com o coração saindo pela boca e lhe garantiu uma medalha de ouro e o título de Campeão Mundial Júnior. Algumas pessoas na comunidade da patinação artística já começaram a comparar Katsuki com o patinador russo Viktor Nikiforov, que ainda possui o título de patinador Júnior mais bem-sucedido da história. Embora Katsuki ainda não esteja à altura do impressionante legado de Nikiforov, suas realizações na patinação artística mundial não podem ser facilmente ignoradas.

 

Katsuki iniciou sua carreira em competições locais no Japão, gradualmente abrindo caminho para as competições de nível nacional, onde começou a atrair o interesse do público com seu estilo de patinação apaixonado e sua capacidade de transmitir emoção com os pés. Ao atingir a idade mínima requerida na patinação internacional júnior, ele debutou no Grand Prix Júnior da temporada passada, onde superou expectativas e conseguiu uma vaga na final, embora não tenha conseguido subir ao pódio. Em seguida, ele ganhou o bronze no Campeonato Mundial Júnior, onde começou a atrair interesse internacional.

 

Após seu sucesso no Campeonato Mundial Júnior do ano passado, Katsuki conquistou uma medalha de bronze no recente Grand Prix Júnior, e em seguida aprimorou seu estilo no último Campeonato Mundial Júnior, onde recebeu sua primeira medalha de ouro. Seu desempenho no Programa Livre foi particularmente notável, com uma opção temática ousada, música extasiante e uma patinação impecável, as quais, em conjunto, criaram uma apresentação inesquecível.

 

Katsuki, conhecido por perder pontos em sua nota técnica devido a erros nos saltos, mas recuperar essa pontuação com notas magistrais nos elementos artísticos, elaborou seu programa de patinação livre vencedor em torno de uma apresentação artística perfeita, ao invés de optar por tentar ganhar pontuação técnica com saltos de alta dificuldade como a maioria dos patinadores de sua idade. Um feito impressionante e que tem sido louvado como um retorno à verdadeira essência da patinação artística. Entretanto, isso leva o público a se perguntar se Katsuki, que ainda não completou um salto quádruplo em competição, conseguirá competir tecnicamente com os patinadores mais velhos e experientes quando entrar na divisão Sênior na próxima temporada.

 

Katsuki nasceu em Hasetsu, uma pequena cidade costeira japonesa, onde sua família administra uma das últimas fontes termais em funcionamento. Ele praticava no rinque de gelo local e foi treinado formalmente por um instrutor local aposentado durante dois anos na divisão Júnior. Após obter o título de Campeão Mundial na última temporada, Katsuki assinou contrato com o técnico Celestino Cialdini e se mudou para uma instalação de treino em Detroit para praticar para a sua futura estreia sênior.

 

Embora os críticos ainda tenham dúvidas em relação à possibilidade de Katsuki conseguir manter sua sequência de vitórias na próxima temporada, na arena extremamente competitiva da patinação artística sênior, está claro que ele é uma estrela em ascensão com um futuro brilhante pela frente. É sem dúvida um patinador a se observar de perto, e é óbvio para todos que acompanham suas apresentações que ele chegará longe no mundo da patinação.

 

Nós do jornal gostaríamos simplesmente de desejar-lhe boa sorte e dizer que estaremos assistindo à sua estreia sênior com grande interesse. Desde que Nikiforov entrou na divisão Sênior, Katsuki foi o primeiro patinador Júnior a provocar tanta agitação, e com ambos os patinadores competindo na mesma divisão, sem dúvida a próxima temporada será interessante.

 

 

* * *

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

**_ NOTAS DA AUTORA _ **

 

Viktor, Viktor, meu pobre e doce garotinho, por que você é tão ruim em lidar com pessoas? Especialmente com jovens angustiados de 15 anos e que já te odeiam! Você se esforça tanto e mesmo assim dá um jeito de fazer besteira!  
  
Ah, nada como uma boa falha de comunicação!  
  
Confesso que foi incrivelmente satisfatório descrever Yuuri ganhando o ouro, mesmo não tendo sido o ouro que ele tem como objetivo final. E eu finalmente pude apresentar Phichit! Eu sei que no Canon Yuuri não se muda para Detroit até fazer dezoito anos, só que neste AU sua determinação em derrotar Viktor o obriga a fazer sacrifícios pela sua carreira muito mais cedo. Eu também não tenho ideia de quando Phichit começou a treinar em Detroit no Canon, mas eu o amo de todo o coração e precisava dele na minha história o mais rápido possível, por isso decidi que ele treinaria com Celestino desde a divisão Júnior.  
  
Finalmente Viktor e Yuuri tiveram sua segunda interação, que definitivamente não aconteceu do jeito que nenhum dos dois suspeitava ou desejava. Em breve eles se encontrarão novamente, agora como patinadores rivais da mesma divisão.

Como sempre, agradeço a todos que comentaram, votaram e se inscreveram. Isso realmente me inspira e eu amo ler todas as coisas maravilhosas que as pessoas escrevem!

 

[Rey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya) xx

Fale comigo no [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)!!!

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

_** NOTAS DE TRADUÇÃO **_

 

**~ Nem russo nem japonês, ~~muito menos português~~**

* Vocês já devem saber, mas não custa lembrar que nas competições internacionais e em Detroit, o idioma comum a todos os personagens é **_inglês_** , ok?

 

**~ Saltos quádruplos, _Toe Loop x Flip_  
**

Cabe esclarecer que nenhum dos vídeos de patinação artística está na história original, nós incluímos na tradução para tentar aproximar o público brasileiro do esporte.

Yuuri fica irritado por não conseguir fazer o _Quad Toe Loop_ porque esse é, teoricamente, o salto quádruplo mais fácil e o que tem o menor valor base de pontuação. E também porque com a mesma idade Viktor já dominava o _Quad Flip_ , que é mais difícil. (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

**∼ Músicas**

✦ Programa Livre do Yuuri: [Hell Hath No Such Fury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLK50iS81bM), de David Chappell  
✦ O título deste capítulo, **You Know We’re Gonna Be Legends** , é um trecho da música: _[Young God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aW2Miz70UY),_ de Halsey.  

 

Nessa história todos os títulos de capítulo são trechos de músicas. A partir de agora, a música correspondente a cada um será indicada na seção “ **~ Músicas** ”. Os capítulos 1, 2 e 3 foram atualizados com essa informação, caso queiram conferir! :D

 

**~ Fanarts**

 ✦ **Yuuri medalhista de ouro** — Arte de [@xuue](http://xuue.tumblr.com/post/157414252270/for-until-my-feet-bleed-and-my-heart-aches-by)

 

✦  **Interação (?) entre patinadores** (o encontro no banheiro) — Arte de [@marishima_yoi](https://twitter.com/marishima_yoi/status/905323867899478016)

 

 **~ Recadinho da Tradutora —**[ _ **paty_potter** _ ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter) 

Pedimos sinceras desculpas pela demora na atualização. Mas fica aqui porque vai ter bolo e a cereja é suculenta (~˘▾˘)~  _*sussurra **sexo na parede** e sai correndo*_

 

Grande abraço,  
[Paty Potter](https://patypb31.tumblr.com/) ♥♥♥

 

✧ Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-task-force-yuri-on-ice).


	5. Tudo O Que Eu Sempre Quis Foi O Mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução Autorizada de [UMFBAMHA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247)
> 
> **Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa**
> 
> ✦ Leia também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/113035956)
> 
> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

* * *

 

Detroit não era nada do que Yuuri tinha esperado.

 

Apesar de ter viajado para todo tipo de lugar durante suas competições, a experiência de Yuuri com países estrangeiros era limitada a, basicamente, quartos de hotéis e pistas de patinação. Além disso, durante todo o tempo em que competiu, ele não foi nem uma vez aos Estados Unidos. O choque cultural foi intenso nos seus primeiros dias lá, tudo era tão brilhante e barulhento e absolutamente estranho para ele. Foi assustador.

 

No entanto, aos poucos ele começou a se adaptar. Phichit, o rapaz mais novo que ele conheceu no Campeonato Mundial com Celestino, o ajudou imensamente. Ele era sempre radiante e animado e imediatamente eles se tornaram amigos.

 

Havia vários patinadores estrangeiros treinando sob a tutela de Celestino, mas Phichit era quem mais fazia Yuuri se lembrar de casa e ele tinha a sensação de que Phichit pensava o mesmo em relação a ele. Juntos eles navegaram pelo desconcertante mundo que era os Estados Unidos, ajudando um ao outro com as novas e estranhas normas culturais, rindo e fazendo piadas quando um deles fazia algo especialmente embaraçoso, o que acontecia mais vezes do que Yuuri gostaria de admitir. Phichit se adaptou muito mais facilmente ao estranho estilo de vida americano do que Yuuri e estava sempre lá para arrastá-lo de sua reclusão e obrigá-lo a realmente vivenciar o mundo. Com Phichit, Yuuri percebeu que estava se divertindo como não fazia há muito tempo.

 

Não demorou muito para que eles se tornassem inseparáveis e virou uma piada recorrente entre os outros patinadores que se você queria encontrar Yuuri, tudo o que você precisava fazer era encontrar Phichit e vice-versa. Depois das primeiras semanas, Celestino permitiu que eles mudassem os pares designados para os dormitórios, então eles se tornaram companheiros de quarto, o que só fortaleceu a amizade deles.

 

Nas noites ruins de Yuuri, quando ele sentia falta de casa tão desesperadamente que tudo que ele queria fazer era se esconder em suas cobertas e chorar, Phichit se sentava na cama com ele. Às vezes, eles conversavam casualmente sobre o dia ou Phichit ensinava tailandês a Yuuri como forma de afastar a sua mente da tristeza. Se isso não funcionasse, a presença de Phichit ainda assim era reconfortante, pois Yuuri precisava de um ombro para chorar. A relação deles era de duas vias, com Phichit tendo as suas ocasionais crises de desesperada saudade de casa, da vida que ele deixou para trás em Bangkok, e Yuuri devolvia o favor. Eles confiavam e apoiavam um ao outro e Yuuri estava muito feliz de Phichit ter se tornado seu amigo.

 

Apesar do quanto ele sentia falta de Hasetsu e do Japão, Yuuri descobriu que estava gostando de viver em Detroit. O lugar em si podia ser estranho, mas ele tinha um leal companheiro, Phichit, que era muito bom em transformar o medo de Yuuri de morar num novo país em uma sensação de aventura. O treino era bom também, apesar de ser ainda mais duro do que aquele que Yuuri estava fazendo em Hasetsu, se é que isso era possível. Celestino o pressionava mais do ele jamais tinha sido pressionado, e Yuuri era grato por isso. Ele precisava que o treino fosse assim se quisesse vencer.

 

Outra coisa agradável aconteceu: apesar de os dois planejarem patinar em divisões diferentes, Celestino permitiu que Yuuri e Phichit treinassem juntos na maior parte das vezes. Era uma bênção. Yuuri estava acostumado a treinar sozinho, sem ser observado, e sem Phichit ali os seus nervos levariam a melhor sobre ele várias e várias vezes. Ele odiava ser assistido enquanto treinava, especialmente por outros patinadores que treinavam no rinque.

 

Não era como se ele não gostasse dos outros patinadores, mas Yuuri nunca foi uma pessoa particularmente extrovertida. Para ele fazer amigos não era fácil e ele não sabia bem como se aproximar das pessoas.

 

Também não ajudava o fato de muitos deles parecerem — estranhamente — ter muito respeito e admiração por ele. Apesar de Yuuri não conseguir compreender o porquê de alguém admirar justamente  _ele_ , Phichit lembrou que ele já tinha uma certa reputação. Ele era o atual Campeão Mundial Júnior, com três medalhas conquistadas e apenas quinze anos de idade. Embora as sessões de treino fossem fechadas ao público, qualquer patinador do clube podia vir e assistir a qualquer hora, e Yuuri descobriu que as suas sessões pareciam sempre ser muito mais cheias do que o normal. Era perturbador. Ele não estava acostumado a ter tanta atenção voltada para ele quando não estava competindo e ele sentia falta da quietude das sessões de treino à noite em Hasetsu com as quais estava acostumado.

 

Em particular, as sessões em que ele menos gostava de ter espectadores eram aquelas em que tentava aprender os saltos quádruplos. Ele já sofria tentando realizar os saltos difíceis, e a pressão adicional de ter uma plateia só piorava as coisas. Sob o olhar experiente de Celestino, a sua técnica melhorou o bastante ao ponto de ele começar a cravar o seu quad toe loop com muito mais frequência nos treinos, mas os olhos cheios de expectativa que o seguiam sempre o atrapalhavam. Inconsistência era a principal característica dos seus saltos. Em alguns dias ele conseguia completar o difícil quádruplo, enquanto em outros ele não conseguia completar uma única tentativa de salto sequer, fazendo-o sair derrotado da pista de gelo. Algo parecia estar faltando em seus saltos e nada do que ele fazia conseguia tirar essa impressão. Celestino insistia que ele só precisava de mais confiança em sua habilidade, mas nesse caso, Yuuri não via muita esperança para si. Da última vez que tentou fazer um quádruplo em competição, ele falhou na frente do mundo inteiro, por isso tinha pouca confiança em seus saltos.

 

Em uma sessão de treino em particular, Phichit estava assistindo da lateral da pista, para onde havia sido relegado depois que Celestino o pegou tentando praticar quádruplos com Yuuri várias vezes, e Yuuri simplesmente parecia não conseguir acertar o salto. Era imensamente frustrante. Ele podia fazer o salto, ele _sabia_  que podia, mas o salto simplesmente não saía. Naquele dia ele errou tanto na aterrissagem que as suas mãos estavam em carne viva de tanto bater no gelo, e ele podia sentir as lágrimas de frustração começando a se formar em seus olhos. Se ele era tão inconsistente assim em completar o salto nos treinos, como ele podia esperar conseguir realizá-lo em competição?

 

Após mais uma tentativa frustrada, Celestino suspirou e o chamou até a beira do rinque, dando-lhe uma garrafa de água e uma toalha para limpar as gotas de suor que estavam se acumulando em sua testa.

 

"Eu acho que devíamos dar o dia por encerrado, Yuuri," ele disse ao patinador, dando tapinhas de consolação nos ombros de Yuuri. "Você pode fazer o salto, todos nós vimos. Agora a questão é só confiança. Vamos dar uma pausa e tentar de novo amanhã quando você estiver menos cansado e com a cabeça no lugar.”

 

Yuuri balançou a sua cabeça furiosamente, terminando de engolir a água e espalhando gotas de suor no gelo ao seu redor.

 

"Eu quero continuar," exigiu, embora evitasse os olhos penetrantes de Celestino, não querendo fazer contato visual. Ele não gostava de desobedecer seu técnico e normalmente evitaria fazer isso, mas as frustrações do dia estavam se acumulando ao ponto de explosão, e ele estava determinado a fazer o salto. A exaustão o consumia até os ossos, mas ele treinaria até não conseguir ficar de pé se precisasse.

 

“Eu consigo, Celestino. Eu sei que eu consigo. Só mais uma vez. Por favor?”

 

“Está bem,” suspirou Celestino. “Mas só mais uma vez. Você está exausto e eu não quero você se machucando por causa da sua teimosia, você me ouviu, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri assentiu e deu um pequeno sorriso de gratidão a Celestino antes de patinar de volta ao rinque. Phichit vibrava por ele na lateral da pista, tendo o celular já em mãos com a câmera fixa em Yuuri. Com uma carinhosa irritação, Yuuri lembrou que se já não tivesse proibido Phichit de postar qualquer coisa dos seus treinos online, o vídeo estaria espalhado por todas as redes sociais de Phichit em questão de minutos. O rapaz mais jovem grunhiu quando Yuuri o proibiu de publicar qualquer filmagem que gravasse, mas eventualmente concordou, declarando que continuaria a fazer vídeos de Yuuri “apenas para fins de treinamento”.

 

Yuuri ainda estava convicto que ele estava guardando todos os vídeos para que um dia pudesse postá-los quando Yuuri finalmente cedesse e lhe desse permissão. Ou era isso ou ele estava guardando todos os vídeos com erros espetaculares de Yuuri para editá-los e transformá-los em um longo e humilhante vídeo que pudesse usar para constranger Yuuri quando fosse necessário. Conhecendo Phichit, Yuuri pensou carinhosamente, provavelmente eram as duas coisas.

 

Cuidadosamente, ele patinou em lentos círculos ao redor do rinque, alongando os seus músculos e se preparando para o salto. Phichit gritou dos fundos e deu ao seu amigo um sorriso quando ele passou rapidamente por perto, tomando impulso a cada segundo que se passava. De algum lugar de dentro da sua mente, uma suave voz russa ecoou, lembrando-lhe que ele era o único patinador que não conseguia fazer um quádruplo, que ele nunca se compararia aos demais se não conseguisse fazer esse simples salto.

 

No ápice de sua velocidade, ele se preparou para saltar, mais determinado do que nunca. Imediatamente antes de deixar o gelo, a voz veio de novo. Não o criticando com uma malícia sussurrante em seus ouvidos, como se acostumou a ouvir, mas como um tênue eco de memória, um leve sussurro de _'preste atenção no seu centro'_  esvoaçando suavemente na sua mente. Isso foi inesperado e Yuuri teve que controlar a súbita onda de raiva que sempre acompanhava aquela voz. Mas agora que o pensamento tinha aparecido, ele prestou atenção no conselho a despeito de sua raiva, concentrando-se em encontrar o seu centro enquanto saltava, mantendo o equilíbrio durante as quatro rotações e a aterrissagem.

 

Os gritos de Phichit ecoavam no outro lado do rinque, e Yuuri podia ouvir o som de Celestino aplaudindo de longe, mas tudo o que Yuuri conseguia pensar era na euforia que sentiu, passando através do seu corpo e aumentando ainda mais a pulsação do seu coração. Ele tinha conseguido. Ele não só completou o salto, mas o executou perfeitamente, melhor do que jamais tinha feito antes.

 

Ele decidiu não ficar pensando muito no motivo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mais tarde naquele dia, Yuuri e Phichit estavam no quarto compartilhado deles, esparramados na cama de Phichit com um laptop entre eles. Era uma cena familiar na qual Yuuri frequentemente se reconfortava. Phichit insistiu em assistir ao filme "O Rei e o Patinador" em homenagem a Yuuri ter aterrissado o seu quádruplo naquele dia e Yuuri não protestou. Apesar de não ter a mesma adoração pelo filme que Phichit tinha, Yuuri ainda assim se divertiu, pois o que ele amava na verdade era essa familiar rotina que os dois compartilhavam.

 

No meio do filme, quando Phichit se virou em direção a ele, o hamster Arthur guinchou em protesto ao ser derrubado do ombro do garoto mais jovem. Felizmente, Phichit conseguiu pegar a pequena criatura antes que ela caísse demais, envolvendo-a com as mãos em concha e colocando-a de volta ao seu lugar para se juntar aos seus outros dois amigos que estavam escalando o tecido de sua camiseta.

 

Quando Yuuri se tornou seu colega de quarto, Phichit expressou sua preocupação de que Yuuri não fosse gostar de seus amados hamsters, Arthur e Mongkut, batizados assim por causa dos personagens do filme que naquele momento era exibido na tela do laptop. Depois que Yuuri lhe garantiu que realmente amava hamsters, ou de fato qualquer coisa fofa e peluda, Phichit insistiu em comprar outro para Yuuri, sabendo que ele desesperadamente sentia falta do seu próprio bichinho de estimação.

 

Hesitantemente, Phichit perguntou se ele queria chamar o novo hamster de Vicchan, como lembrança do seu cão ausente, mas Yuuri recusou. Ele sentiria como se estivesse substituindo o seu amado amigo. Ao ser perguntado por outras coisas de que gostava, enquanto Phichit buscava um nome apropriado para o mais novo membro da pequena família deles, Yuuri sem pensar soltou _‘Katsudon’_ , antes de corar num vermelho escarlate de vergonha. Para a sua grande surpresa, Phichit amou o nome, embora zombasse persistentemente de Yuuri por causa do significado, e agora Arthur, Mongkut e Katsudon viviam alegremente em uma grande gaiola no canto do quarto deles, sendo soltos regularmente para perambular sobre o seu amoroso dono.

 

Depois de garantida a segurança de Arthur, Phichit se voltou novamente para Yuuri, assumindo uma expressão estranhamente séria.

 

“Quando você acha que o Ciao Ciao vai me deixar começar a aprender quádruplos?” perguntou, usando o apelido carinhoso que ele tinha dado ao técnico deles no mês anterior.

 

Yuuri encolheu os ombros, incerto da resposta. Celestino tinha proibido todos os patinadores juniores de praticarem quádruplos, alegando que eram prejudiciais aos seus corpos que ainda estavam em desenvolvimento. Por ser sênior, Yuuri tinha total liberdade de realizar saltos, mas sabia que Phichit estava doido para se juntar a ele.

 

“Eu não me preocuparia com isso Phichit," preferiu responder, dando um pequeno sorriso ao seu amigo. “De qualquer forma, quádruplos recebem mais atenção do que merecem.”

 

Por dentro, ele estremeceu, pensando nos hematomas se formando por todo o seu corpo, na vermelhidão das palmas de suas mãos e nas bolhas doloridas que já estavam se formando em seus pés. Ele amava patinar de todo o coração, mas errar os saltos era uma experiência dolorosa, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente, e os quádruplos eram difíceis para qualquer um que os tentasse.

 

Phichit suspirou, atirando-se de volta na cama dramaticamente.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov estava fazendo quádruplos desde o momento em que deixaram ele competir nos Juniores. Não vejo por que eu não posso!” lamentou Phichit de maneira teatral.

 

"Sim, mas o técnico gritava com ele o tempo todo por causa disso," brincou Yuuri, antes de se dar conta do que tinha acabado de dizer, fechando a boca e rapidamente desviando o olhar. Phichit se levantou, com os olhos cerrados. Nada passava por ele, especialmente um deslize como esse.

 

“Sabe, para alguém que diz que odeia Viktor Nikiforov você certamente parece saber muito sobre ele,” provocou, com um tom desconfiado.

 

Yuuri nunca havia contado a Phichit toda a história do que se passou entre Viktor e ele, embora Phichit, sempre perceptivo, já tivesse notado a sua repulsa pelo outro patinador desde muito cedo na amizade deles.

 

Yuuri encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, mas Phichit não estava satisfeito, sentando-se agora com as costas eretas e direcionando com toda a força o seu olhar para o amigo.

 

“Qual é Yuuri. Nós somos amigos! Você pode me contar qualquer coisa. ได้โปรด?”

 

Phichit estava certo. Eles eram amigos, melhores amigos, e já era hora de Yuuri contar a ele. Phichit eventualmente descobriria de qualquer forma; era uma parte tão essencial da vida de Yuuri, e não era como se ele realmente estivesse tentando escondê-la. A única coisa que estava segurando ele era o fato de que — apesar de ser uma memória antiga — ela ainda doía, ainda o fazia sentir raiva, vergonha e toda uma miríade de emoções que se retorciam dolorosamente dentro dele. Yuuri nunca havia dito a ninguém toda a história, a não ser a Yuko, mas agora com Phichit aguardando com olhos cheios de expectativa, Yuuri se deu conta de que não havia como recusar.

 

Hesitantemente, Yuuri começou a resumir o que tinha acontecido, falando de maneira entrecortada enquanto tentava explicar adequadamente, fazer Phichit entender. Durante todo o tempo em que estava falando, Phichit o olhava com uma expressão séria, não desviando o olhar uma única vez. Quando Yuuri finalmente terminou, eles se sentaram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Phichit o agarrar pelos ombros e puxá-lo para um abraço bem apertado.

 

Surpreso, demorou alguns segundos para Yuuri responder, mas quando ele eventualmente o fez, envolveu seus braços em volta do outro rapaz e afundou seu rosto no ombro dele. Contar a história completa foi como se um peso finalmente tivesse saído do seu peito; ele deveria saber desde o começo que podia confiar que Phichit saberia exatamente o que fazer.

 

"Isso é horrível, Yuuri," exclamou Phichit, ainda envolvendo Yuuri num abraço reconfortante. “Não me surpreende que você queira chutar a bunda dele*!”

 

Com isso, Yuuri deu um pequeno sorriso. Phichit sempre foi melhor do que ele em se adaptar às estranhas expressões do inglês*, e o outro garoto adorava usar gírias sempre que tinha chance.

 

"Eu farei isso um dia" Yuuri jurou quando Phichit finalmente o soltou. “Eu vou acabar com ele. Eu juro.”

 

"Mas é claro que vai!" encorajou Phichit, aquecendo o coração de Yuuri com a sua fé e fazendo ele se sentir confiante em suas habilidades de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido antes. “Afinal de contas, você é Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apesar de todas as garantias de seu amigo, durante a sua estreia no Grand Prix Sênior, Yuuri estava mais apavorado do que nunca. Celestino estava lá para ajudá-lo, mas ele não parecia saber bem como lidar com o nervosismo que acometia Yuuri pouco antes de uma competição acontecer. Phichit sempre sabia o que fazer, mas ele estava longe, conquistando corações na sua estreia na categoria Júnior.

 

Somente com pura força de vontade Yuuri conseguiu chegar até a final, por um triz, por um único ponto acima do patinador abaixo dele na tabela de classificação. Foi por muito pouco e isso fez o seu coração disparar. Não conseguir chegar à final teria sido desastroso e ele jamais teria perdoado a si mesmo.

 

Com a aproximação da final, o estado mental de Yuuri começou a se deteriorar de novo. Ele não tinha se sentido assim tão mal desde o colapso mental na sua primeira final do Grand Prix Júnior, mas agora o mesmo sentimento dava as caras de novo.

 

Na divisão júnior, sua evolução já o havia levado a prosperar e florescer, mas nos seniores tudo era diferente. Yuuri competiria contra patinadores experientes, alguns até dez anos mais velhos do que ele e isso era assustador. Yuuri sabia que eles eram mais maduros e sábios do que ele, e a patinação deles refletia esse fato: era bela e precisa, e todos conseguiam completar quádruplos que para ele não passavam de sonho. Pela primeira vez desde que entrou na patinação profissional, Yuuri se sentiu completamente incapaz de competir à altura.

 

Durante o seu Programa Curto, ele estava determinado a não deixar seus sentimentos levarem a melhor sobre ele. Ele se recusava a passar por outro desastre como no seu primeiro Grand Prix Júnior. Ele era melhor do que isso. Ele era capaz.

 

Tecnicamente, todos os seus movimentos foram bem. Ele até executou bem o seu quad toe loop, tropeçando ligeiramente na aterrissagem, mas não o suficiente para causar qualquer dano real em sua pontuação. Entretanto, não havia emoção em sua patinação. Durante toda a sua coreografia, ele não conseguiu envolver-se na música, conjurar a história que estava tentando contar em sua mente. Ele estava tão consumido pela logística de sua coreografia, tão concentrado em fazer os movimentos perfeitamente, que perdeu todo o lado artístico da apresentação e, com ele, a alegria de patinar.

 

Quando finalmente terminou e as notas vieram, ele não pôde evitar as lágrimas de frustração que começaram a ser formar em seus olhos. Não eram ruins, mas também não eram perfeitas. Não eram boas  _o suficiente_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naquela noite, sentado sozinho no quarto de hotel compartilhado, Yuuri não conseguiu parar de pensar no Programa Livre do dia seguinte. Essa era a sua estreia na categoria sênior, um momento decisivo em sua carreira e ele tinha que provar que era merecedor de patinar com os melhores. O mundo inteiro da patinação artística estava assistindo e ele já havia falhado no seu Programa Curto ontem, não correspondendo às suas próprias altas expectativas. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer de novo. Não podia.

 

Conforme os minutos passavam, a preocupação só continuava a aumentar e nada do que Yuuri fazia conseguia afastá-la. O pensamento de ir para o gelo de novo no dia seguinte, de milhares de pessoas assistindo-o, julgando-o, esperando que ele fosse extraordinário pesou sobre ele, envolvendo-se na sua garganta como uma mão que lentamente o sufocava.

 

Os rostos dos outros patinadores passaram em sua mente, tão mais velhos, tão mais experientes, tão _melhores_. Como poderia esperar estar à altura deles? Como poderia conseguir isso?

 

O pânico começou a se intensificar seriamente e os pensamentos negativos continuavam a vir, circulando ao redor de seu cérebro várias e várias vezes, as sombras ficando maiores a cada segundo que se passava. De repente ele sentiu como se houvesse uma barra de ferro comprimindo-o ao redor do peito, esmagando-o e empurrando o ar para fora dele. Cada vez mais e mais apertada, até a sua respiração se tornar rápida e ofegante e a sua visão começar a escurecer nos cantos.

 

" _Yuuri_!"

 

Mãos fortes o agarraram pelos ombros, afastando para longe os seus braços de onde eles estavam, apertados ao redor dos seus joelhos.

 

"Yuuri! Yuuri, olhe para mim.”

 

Yuuri queria responder, mas não conseguia, ainda muito envolvido pelo que acontecia dentro de sua mente, a sua respiração ainda irregular e ofegante, mal deixando passar ar suficiente para alcançar os seus pulmões a cada suspiro.

 

“Yuuri, eu acho que você está tendo um ataque de pânico. Yuuri, eu preciso que você olhe para mim. Eu preciso que você se acalme.  _Yuuri_.”

 

As mãos quentes se moveram em direção ao seu rosto, gentis, porém firmes, e o rosto de Celestino apareceu em sua visão, com preocupação claramente estampada em suas feições. Uma de suas mãos disparou para as costas de Yuuri, passando a fazer círculos suaves no tecido de sua camisa, enquanto a outra gentilmente trazia uma das mãos de Yuuri para repousar no peitoral de Celestino.

 

"Eu preciso que você respire junto comigo Yuuri. Para dentro e para fora. Para dentro e para fora. Ok?"

 

Yuuri sentia sob sua mão a respiração estável de Celestino subindo e descendo junto com suas palavras, num ritmo suave que Yuuri tentava imitar com suas arfadas frenéticas. Eventualmente, a sua própria respiração começou a se tornar mais suave, embora ainda fosse necessário um esforço imenso para mantê-la sincronizada com a respiração lenta e estável de Celestino. A barra de ferro que estava comprimida ao redor do seu peito começou a afrouxar dolorosamente pouco a pouco e gradualmente a visão de Yuuri voltou ao normal, a batida frenética do seu coração lentamente se atenuando e voltando ao seu ritmo usual.

 

Eventualmente Yuuri levantou o rosto, vendo Celestino ajoelhado diante dele com uma de suas mãos ainda apertada na dele e pressionada contra o seu peito enquanto a outra continuava a esfregar os mesmos círculos suaves em suas costas. Celestino parecia apavorado e completamente perdido e Yuuri sentiu uma pontada de culpa e vergonha surgir de dentro dele.

 

Constrangido, ele corou e tentou se levantar, para sair correndo do quarto antes que tivesse de ver a decepção no rosto de Celestino diante da sua demonstração de fraqueza. Porém, o seu técnico o parou, gentilmente guiando Yuuri para que se sentasse novamente na beirada da cama antes de se juntar a ele, sentando-se longe o bastante para que Yuuri não se sentisse sufocado.

 

“Você quer conversar sobre isso Yuuri? ”

 

Yuuri fez que não com a cabeça, mantendo o seu olhar distante.

 

“Ok, ” suspirou Celestino, passando sua mão envelhecida pelo seu rosto, seu olhar nunca deixando Yuuri. “Mas não há nada do que se envergonhar, ok Yuuri? Se você quiser ajuda, eu estarei aqui.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

No dia seguinte, Celestino trouxe Phichit para que se encontrasse com ele no rinque antes do seu Programa Livre. Phichit fez uma boa estreia na categoria júnior, conquistando tanto os corações dos juízes quanto o do público, mas embora tivesse ganhado uma medalha em sua segunda competição, ele não tinha conseguido uma nota alta o suficiente para se classificar para a final. Apesar da derrota, ele não parecia estar muito chateado com isso, afirmando que teria bastante tempo para ganhar medalhas em competições futuras. Após o fim de sua própria participação no Grand Prix, ele insistiu para que Celestino o levasse para assistir Yuuri competir na final.

 

Ter Phichit junto com ele em sua preparação para o Programa Livre era uma bênção pela qual Yuuri era imensamente grato. O outro garoto sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer, como afastar a mente de Yuuri da sensação de enjoo em seu estômago, como fazê-lo rir quando momentos antes ele estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso.

 

Celestino parecia entender isso e deixou os dois em paz, permitindo que Phichit ficasse com Yuuri até o último momento possível antes dele ter que entrar na pista de gelo para o seu Programa Livre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3fhzBoehxw) que Yuuri patinaria no Programa Livre era linda, uma melodia de piano leve e dançante, mas ele realmente não conseguia sentir quaisquer emoções quando patinava ao som dela. Diferentemente do ocorrido no ano anterior, quando ele obteve sucesso no Mundial Júnior, dessa vez Yuuri não se sentiu confiante o bastante para escolher suas próprias músicas. Ele ainda estava abalado pelo pavor de se mudar para um país completamente estranho sob a tutela de um novo técnico. Celestino era um bom técnico e Yuuri tinha certeza de que ele não se importaria se Yuuri escolhesse, mas no meio do turbilhão de mudanças que precederam a sua estreia na categoria sênior, Yuuri preferiu manter-se em território familiar, permitindo que o seu técnico determinasse o tema de sua patinação, exatamente a mesma situação que ele tinha rejeitado e se rebelado contra no último Mundial Júnior.

 

Movendo-se de modo automático com a música, Yuuri precisou se forçar a _sentir_ algo enquanto patinava. Patinação emotiva sempre tinha sido o seu ponto forte e se quisesse ficar à altura da competição feroz da divisão sênior, ele teria que jogar suas melhores cartas.

 

À medida que a apresentação prosseguia, Yuuri começou a se sentir conectado com a música e, em sintonia com a melodia, ele finalmente estava na mentalidade necessária para patinar. Conforme o momento do quad toe loop se aproximava, ele quase fraquejou, mas um rápido lampejo de _‘encontre o seu centro’_ passou por sua mente e ele cravou o salto numa aterrissagem perfeita, uma onda de alívio o atingiu diante do quad bem-sucedido.

 

Mas apesar do sucesso do salto, Yuuri sabia que isso não seria o bastante. A apresentação foi boa, mas não foi fantástica. O seu nervosismo o impediu de exibir um desempenho perfeito nos elementos artísticos da apresentação, o que era necessário para compensar a sua relativa carência de saltos avançados nos elementos técnicos. O único quádruplo que Yuuri sentia plena confiança para executar era o toe loop, então por enquanto esse era o único quad que Celestino deixava ele tentar em competições. A sua performance estava deixando a desejar tanto no mérito técnico quanto no artístico, e muito embora provavelmente ele conseguiria um lugar no pódio se ainda estivesse nos juniores, Yuuri sabia que no nível mais avançado da divisão sênior isso não seria possível.

 

As suas notas só confirmaram os seus medos. Novamente não eram notas ruins, eram perfeitamente respeitáveis para um patinador júnior competindo nos seniores pela primeira vez, mas elas não eram boas o suficiente. Ele foi o quinto colocado, não ficou em último lugar, mas nem de perto era o ouro que ele desejava tão desesperadamente que poderia gritar.

 

Depois da cerimônia de premiação, Phichit o consolou, parabenizando-o por sua apresentação e ressaltando o fato de que ter chegado às finais já era uma grande conquista da qual se orgulhar. Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos, Phichit o lembrou. Ele ainda tinha pelo menos mais dez anos para competir, mais dez anos para aperfeiçoar a sua patinação e suas coreografias. Ele dificilmente poderia esperar que tudo fosse perfeito imediatamente após entrar na divisão sênior. Dificilmente poderia esperar ganhar o ouro logo de primeira quando estava competindo contra patinadores muito mais experientes do que ele. Nem mesmo Viktor tinha conseguido o ouro no seu primeiro Grand Prix Sênior, apesar dele ter ficado numa colocação consideravelmente mais alta que Yuuri.

 

Isso não ajudava.

 

Yuuri queria o ouro. Ele queria isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Não importava que Viktor não tenha conseguido ouro no seu primeiro Grand Prix Sênior, Yuuri queria ser _melhor_. A derrota o irritou profundamente, fazendo-o querer chorar de frustração. Ele sentiu o gosto da vitória na temporada passada e ele queria ter esse sentimento de novo. Ele queria isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Alguns meses depois, Viktor virou notícia ao redor do mundo por ganhar o ouro nas Olimpíadas, para a surpresa de absolutamente ninguém. Viktor Nikiforov, com apenas 20 anos de idade, já era uma lenda viva da patinação artística. Um deus do gelo que ninguém parecia ser capaz de alcançar. Nas primeiras horas da madrugada, Yuuri assistiu à apresentação dele ao vivo na TV junto com Phichit, que fez vários ‘oooh’ e ‘aaah’ diante da coreografia, enquanto Yuuri apenas permaneceu em silêncio com os olhos grudados na tela.

 

Era isso que ele tinha que derrotar, Yuuri lembrou a si mesmo. Ele tinha certeza de que Viktor nunca ficava nervoso, nunca deixava os seus estúpidos medos tomarem conta dele no gelo como Yuuri deixava. Se ele quisesse derrotar Viktor, ele precisava encontrar uma forma de controlar o seu nervosismo ou ele nunca chegaria nem perto.

 

No dia seguinte ele foi falar com Celestino. Ele não queria, ele odiava falar com as pessoas sobre os seus sentimentos, odiava parecer fraco. Mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Se vencer os seus próprios medos era o primeiro passo necessário para derrotar Viktor, então ele tinha que fazer isso.

 

Celestino organizou tudo muito rápido e já na semana seguinte Yuuri estava conversando com uma profissional num consultório pomposo, mas aconchegante. No começo ele estava relutante em falar com ela, mas para sua surpresa ela era acessível e fácil de lidar, então ele se encontrou desabafando e contando para ela tudo o que sentia antes das competições, como ele achava difícil respirar e como ele queria vencer tão desesperadamente que doía.

 

Surpreendentemente, as sessões com ela lhe fizeram muito bem. Ela o ajudou a analisar os seus próprios pensamentos e o ensinou algumas boas técnicas para se acalmar e impedir que a ansiedade tomasse conta dele. Ela também prescreveu alguns remédios para as horas em que apenas as técnicas mentais não dessem conta, para quando as coisas estivessem realmente muito ruins. Inicialmente ele se recusou a tomá-los, envergonhado deles e de si mesmo, mas Phichit foi rápido em colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça. Quando Yuuri eventualmente confessou o que estava acontecendo, Phichit insistiu que precisar de ajuda para tratar o nervosismo não era nada do que se envergonhar. Depois de falar por horas e horas e abrir o seu coração para Phichit, Yuuri terminou a conversa se sentindo reconfortado e confiante. Ele prometeu ao seu amigo que praticaria os exercícios de relaxamento indicados e que tomaria os remédios se realmente precisasse deles.

 

Novamente, Yuuri refletiu sobre como ele seria eternamente grato por ter Phichit como seu amigo.

 

 

* * *

 

  

No Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri estava determinado a se sair melhor. Com os novos meios para lidar com a ansiedade à sua disposição e com Phichit e Celestino torcendo por ele dos bastidores, depois de dois intensos dias de competição, Yuuri saiu de lá com uma medalha de bronze firmemente agarrada em seu punho cansado. A pressão tinha sido alta e a competição intensa, mas ele obstinadamente as encarou de frente.

 

Na cerimônia de premiação ele ficou no lugar mais baixo do pódio, acenando cansado para a multidão, enquanto Viktor estava parado acima dele no topo, medalha de ouro envolta de seu pescoço como se aquele fosse o lugar dela. Obviamente Viktor tinha ficado em primeiro lugar, com uma pontuação total assombrosamente mais alta que a do patinador loiro da Suíça que tinha ganhado a prata e agora estava olhando para o russo de modo impressionado com uma expressão de admiração no rosto.

 

Yuuri também estava olhando para Viktor, mas ‘admiração’ era a última coisa que ele estava sentindo naquele momento e, qualquer que fosse essa emoção, ela certamente estava estampada em cada linha do seu rosto. Apesar da animação da torcida, ele podia ouvir a batida frenética do seu próprio coração, a euforia por conseguir uma medalha estava guerreando ferozmente com a decepção esmagadora por Viktor ter levado a melhor sobre ele de novo.

 

Racionalmente, ele sabia que seria quase impossível para ele vencer Viktor nesta temporada, não enquanto ele ainda era tão novo na patinação sênior e com apenas um quádruplo no repertório, mas ainda assim era inevitável ficar frustrado. Ele iria vencer Viktor um dia, ele sabia que venceria, mas a espera o estava matando. Cada temporada era outro ano perdido, outro ano desperdiçado.

 

Encarando Viktor de onde parecia ser quilômetros abaixo dele, Yuuri fortaleceu a sua determinação, cravando o seu desejo profundamente em seus ossos. Ele tinha provado o sabor da vitória e tinha amado, ele amou a euforia da patinação, a animação da torcida toda direcionada para ele e somente para ele. Agora que começou a patinar na divisão sênior, ele teria que trabalhar duro para trilhar o caminho até o topo de novo, da mesma forma que tinha feito quando era júnior. Lutar pelo sucesso com unhas e dentes, apresentação por apresentação. De pé no pódio com o bronze, ele já tinha dado o primeiro passo e em breve, ele jurou a si mesmo, ele daria o próximo.

 

Viktor sorriu para a multidão, as luzes do estádio dançando em seus olhos. Por um segundo, seu olhar desviou para baixo na direção de Yuuri, que o estava encarando de volta intensamente com os olhos entreabertos. Viktor não disse nada, mas sustentou o olhar com seus olhos azuis analisando profundamente os olhos castanhos de Yuuri. Os dois continuaram olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro por uma fração de segundo que pareceu uma hora, avaliando-se mutuamente. O coração de Yuuri estava dividido entre ódio e obstinada determinação, mas ele não conseguiu decifrar o significado do olhar de Viktor. Então o fotógrafo pediu que eles sorrissem para a câmera e o momento foi interrompido.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Depois da cerimônia, Yuuri não viu Viktor novamente. Mas, enquanto ele fazia as malas e deixava o estádio de vez, ele podia quase jurar que sentiu um par de olhos o seguindo. Observando. Sempre observando. Nunca desviando o olhar.

 

 

* * *

 

  

De volta a Detroit, Yuuri retomou o treinamento com força total. A seu pedido, Celestino fez com que todas as suas sessões de treinamento fossem privadas, deixando os outros patinadores de fora e dando a Yuuri a oportunidade de patinar em paz. Isso ajudou imensamente. Sem a pressão de ter outros patinadores ao seu redor, Yuuri podia se concentrar em sua patinação sem nada para distraí-lo. Phichit sempre estava lá, é claro, ou patinando com Yuuri ou assistindo-o das arquibancadas e torcendo por ele.

 

Menos de um mês após o fim do Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri cravou um quad Salchow no treino que arrancou eufóricos aplausos de Phichit e Celestino. Phichit gravou a coisa toda e, num ímpeto de orgulho, Yuuri permitiu que ele postasse na internet. Ele ficou surpreso pelo tanto de atenção que o vídeo atraiu.

 

Por não ser ativo em nenhuma rede social, Yuuri nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar em seu lugar na comunidade da patinação artística e se ele tinha fãs ou não, mas pelo visto muito mais pessoas do que ele imaginava tinham interesse em sua patinação. A notícia de que agora ele também podia executar um quad Salchow foi bem recebida e Phichit teve o maior prazer em ler em voz alta todos os comentários positivos para Yuuri no quarto deles naquela noite, pessoas expressando alegria diante de sua nova habilidade e empolgação para assistir suas apresentações na próxima temporada.

 

Naquela noite Yuuri foi dormir sorrindo.

 

 

* * *

 

**[Cerimônia de Premiação do Campeonato Mundial de Patinação Artística]**

271.548 visualizações

 

359  Comentários **  
**

 

 **Nightimedream**  [1 dia atrás]

Nikiforov vence de novo — nenhuma surpresa aqui ♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

_ver todas as 25 respostas_

 

 **sk8terfan**  [8 horas atrás]

Eu acho que todo mundo precisa dar uma olhada em 3.15 ‒ 3.25 porque  _minha nossa!_

 

 **Alexibexi** [8 horas atrás]

Esses foram provavelmente os 10 segundos mais intensos da minha vida

 

 **riri456**  [7 horas atrás]

Vocês viram as caras que eles estavam fazendo??!!! ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

 **Nikifan12**  [7 horas atrás]

OMG! Se um olhar pudesse matar, aquele garoto Katsuki tinha matado o Viktor

 

 **Marcia Linette**  [6 horas atrás]

De verdade, eu pensei que ele fosse subir um degrau no pódio para socar o Viktor na cara ali mesmo o.O

 

 **zazada**  [5 horas atrás]

minha nossa! ele devia realmente querer ganhar o ouro

 

 **Arthur Brn** [5 horas atrás]

Sem brincadeira, parecia que o Katsuki queria estrangular o Nikiforov com a sua própria medalha

 

 **Sergey Gold**  [5 horas atrás]

Senhoras e senhores, eu acho que temos uma rivalidade em nossas mãos (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

 

 **Theresa4444** [4 horas atrás]

Não sei não, o olhar no rosto do Viktor...

 

 **Viktor5ever** [4 horas atrás]

Sim, eu concordo. Veja, o Katsuki está claramente super puto mas o Viktor parece meio... interessado??? Curioso??? Intrigado??? Sei lá, mas isso foi definitivamente estranho

 

         _Ver mais respostas_

 

* * *

 

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

_**NOTAS DA AUTORA ** _

 

Me desculpem por outro capítulo de transição, tem tanta coisa que eu quero escrever nessa história, mas eu não posso simplesmente pular direto para as melhores partes! Então esse capítulo precisava existir.

 

Eu precisava explorar como o Yuuri lidaria com a transição para os seniores, como ele teria dificuldades, mas no fim triunfaria em competir num nível muito maior ao que ele estava acostumado. Além disso, a ansiedade dele não sumiria só por que ele ganhou uma medalha de ouro.

 

E eu realmente queria passar um tempo explorando a amizade entre Yuuri e Phichit por que ela me dá vida. Eu adoro o Phichit com todo o meu coração, ele é tão bonito, inclusive com toda a obsessão por mídias sociais. Também, depois desse capítulo eu estou convencida de que Phichit tem uma pasta de vídeos exclusiva chamada _"Yuuri Katsuki cai de cara no chão, uma compilação"_ do tempo deles em Detroit que ele pode usar para envergonhar o Yuuri sempre que for necessário.

 

Os hamsters foram batizados em homenagem aos personagens de "O Rei e o Patinador”. Arthur é o nome canônico de um dos personagens. O outro é referido apenas como "O Príncipe" então resolvi batizá-lo de Mongkut de "O Rei e Eu" — filme real que inspirou o fictício "O Rei e o Patinador”.

 

E tivemos uma pequena aparição do Chris! Os outros patinadores que amamos vão aparecer aqui e ali conforme a fic progredir.

 

Agradeço de coração por todo o apoio! São vocês que me mantém escrevendo <3

 

[Rey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya) xx

Fale comigo no [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)!!!

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

**_NOTAS DE TRADUÇÃO _**

 

**~ Expressão Tailandesa**

ได้โปรด ― Por favor

 

**~ Kick His Ass**

*A expressão americana que Phichit usou foi _kick his ass_ , que seria literalmente “chutar sua bunda”.

 

**∼ Músicas**

✦ Programa Livre do Yuuri: [ Mariage d'amour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3fhzBoehxw), por Richard Clayderman

✦ O título deste capítulo, **All I Ever Wanted Was the World** , é um trecho da música _Primadonna Girl_ , por Marina and the Diamonds. Vídeo legendado [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk_QBSua8ng%20).

 

**∼ Fanart  
**

✦ **A linha do destino na Série Rivais** — Arte de [@hbeing](http://hbeing.tumblr.com/post/162786686839/of-all-rivalries-in-the-world-of-sports-over-the)

 

**~ Recadinho da Tradutora — ** _[anabchamploni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anabchamploni/pseuds/anabchamploni)_ **  
**

  
Agradeço à nossa beta [Soriku6927](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriku6927/profile) pelo excelente trabalho de revisão e por sempre oferecer as melhores sugestões. Também agradeço à minha BFF @empresstensai (Twitter/Tumblr) que me tira dúvidas de tradução a altas horas da madrugada.

 

Pessoal, me desculpem de coração pela demora da atualização. A meu favor tenho a desculpa que esse capítulo foi especialmente trabalhoso e a minha gripe persistente não ajudou. Mas aos poucos e sempre, chegaremos até o fim da nossa jornada.

 

Mas então, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Tô com uma dó do meu bebê Yuuri sofrendo com ansiedade, que é uma coisa terrível. Eu tenho ela em certo grau e é muito ruim, dificulta muito você fazer coisas que você sabe que é plenamente capaz de fazer, o que aumenta ainda mais o seu sofrimento... E essas olhadas discretas pro Viktor hein Yuuri? kkk Se olhar matasse o Viktor tinha caído duro do pódio! Kkk

 

Deixem os seus comentários, é o carinho de vocês que nos ajuda a continuar traduzindo nas madrugadas sofridas quando temos vontade de pegar o computador e arremessar pela janela. Sugestões e críticas também são muito bem-vindas.

 

Beijos!!!!!  
[ Ana Beatriz](http://anabchamploni.tumblr.com/) ♥♥♥


	6. Pense Em Mim Antes De Dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução Autorizada de [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247)  
>  **Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa**
> 
> ✦ Leia também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/113035956)
> 
> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

* * *

 

**Katsuki Yuuri versus Viktor Nikiforov: Será este o ano em que tudo vai mudar?**

Por Luciana Sánchez

 

Ao longo das duas últimas temporadas de Patinação Artística Masculina, fãs do esporte tiveram o privilégio de testemunhar o início do que promete ser umas das maiores rivalidades esportivas do século. Katsuki Yuuri, um patinador japonês que fará dezoito anos em novembro durante a próxima temporada, tem desafiado todas as expectativas ao subir vertiginosamente nos rankings da patinação profissional sênior e com isso ameaçar a soberania da lenda da patinação artística, o russo Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Katsuki sempre foi uma figura famosa no Japão, especialmente em sua pequena cidade natal Hasetsu, onde é considerado um herói local, mas a primeira vez que ele chamou a atenção da comunidade internacional de patinação artística foi numa final do Campeonato Mundial Júnior onde o japonês impressionou o mundo com um programa livre incrível e levou o ouro para casa. Antes de ser campeão mundial, a sua carreira já era sólida, com duas medalhas de bronze conquistadas em finais importantes da categoria Júnior, mas não chegava a ser brilhante. Entretanto, após essa vitória, ele começou a ganhar popularidade rapidamente, e havia muita expectativa em relação à sua estreia como sênior.

 

Há duas temporadas, Katsuki pisou na pista de gelo como sênior pela primeira vez, sem ainda ter enfrentado a força avassaladora que é Viktor Nikiforov, um patinador que já entrou para a história como um dos melhores patinadores artísticos que já existiram – se não _o_ melhor. Com uma coleção cada vez maior de medalhas de ouro recebidas em Séries Grand Prix, Campeonatos Europeus e Campeonatos Mundiais, Nikiforov vem dominando o esporte desde a sua estreia como sênior há cinco anos. É raro o ano em que Nikiforov não esteja no topo do pódio, e em toda a comunidade da patinação artística ouve-se a especulação de que o reinado dele no esporte continuará até sua aposentadoria.

 

Entretanto, essa previsão foi inesperadamente posta em xeque por um ator improvável. Katsuki excedeu as expectativas mais uma vez ao se classificar para a Final do Grand Prix em sua primeira temporada como sênior, onde obteve uma respeitável quinta colocação, para em seguida decolar no ranking do Campeonato Mundial da mesma temporada e conquistar uma medalha de bronze, surpreendendo a multidão que lhe assistia. Fazer uma estreia Sênior tão bem-sucedida, especialmente levando em conta que Katsuki estava patinando contra competidores muito mais velhos e experientes, foi um verdadeiro triunfo para o jovem patinador.

 

Sua rápida escalada até os níveis da elite despertou um interesse real nos fãs da patinação mundo afora, e não demorou para que as comparações com Nikiforov começassem a circular. Nos últimos anos, Nikiforov foi o único outro patinador a realizar uma estreia Sênior tão notável, embora suas posições tenham sido mais altas do que as de Katsuki, com uma prata no seu primeiro Grand Prix Sênior e um ouro no Campeonato Mundial subsequente. Entretanto, as pessoas começaram a enxergar o talentoso patinador japonês como a primeira pessoa que, após vários anos, seria finalmente capaz de desafiar o russo.

 

Elas não estavam erradas.

 

Após a bem-sucedida primeira temporada como sênior, Katsuki retomou o treinamento no rinque em Detroit, e seus fãs ficaram encantados com os vários vídeos de suas rotinas postados em diversas redes sociais — cortesia de seu colega de rinque e amigo Phichit Chulanont, patinador Júnior. Por meio da gama de vídeos e fotografias, os fãs de Katsuki começaram a vislumbrar a rigidez do regime de treinamento de seu patinador favorito, e o seu rápido progresso à medida que se preparava para a sua segunda temporada como sênior.

 

A despeito da grande expectativa de todos em relação ao crescente talento de Katsuki, era improvável que alguém tivesse conseguido prever a incrível temporada que se seguiu, na qual o patinador com apenas dezessete anos de idade simplesmente atropelou os demais competidores e conquistou não apenas uma medalha de bronze na Final do Grand Prix, mas uma medalha de ouro na competição dos Quatro Continentes — em que Nikiforov esteve ausente devido à sua nacionalidade russa, da mesma maneira que o japonês não pode competir no Campeonato Europeu — e finalmente uma medalha de prata depois de uma performance espetacular no Campeonato Mundial, culminando em uma pontuação total que lhe trouxe mais perto do ouro de Nikiforov do que qualquer pessoa jamais poderia ter imaginado.

 

Após uma temporada tão espetacular, a popularidade de Katsuki cresceu exponencialmente e, com ela, a esperança cada vez mais realista de que houvesse surgido um verdadeiro concorrente ao título de Nikiforov. Agora que ele chegou tão próximo da vitória sobre o russo, começa a parecer cada vez mais provável que logo Katsuki poderá dar o último passo e roubar o ouro de bem debaixo do nariz do rei da patinação artística.

 

O que torna a crescente rivalidade ainda mais intrigante, contudo, é o relacionamento pessoal entre os dois patinadores. Tudo que os fãs realmente sabem sobre os sentimentos pessoais de um em relação ao outro não passa de mera especulação. Notavelmente, ambos possuem extrema discrição em relação às suas opiniões sobre o respectivo concorrente, tanto nas entrevistas quanto nas mídias sociais. Enquanto os fãs frequentemente se envolvem em violentas discussões na internet e eventuais brigas na vida real durante as competições, os próprios patinadores nunca responderam se a rivalidade entre eles é realmente tão intensa quanto retratam os fãs. Embora a verdade esteja longe de ser esclarecida, Katsuki já deixou bem óbvia a sua intenção de derrotar Nikiforov — mencionando-a diretamente em várias entrevistas — e seu ar geral de hostilidade em relação ao outro patinador não passou despercebido.

 

Os fãs estão levando a sério a animosidade de Katsuki, desenvolvendo a narrativa de dois rivais em guerra, com Nikiforov desesperado para manter seus títulos e Katsuki lutando com unhas e dentes para roubá-los. Embora essa história seja dramatizada e os verdadeiros sentimentos entre os dois ainda sejam desconhecidos, é seguro dizer que, quando os dois patinadores se enfrentam cara a cara, eles conseguem manter o público na mais absoluta tensão.

 

Com a terceira temporada desses dois patinadores como rivais se aproximando em poucos meses, todos os olhos estão voltados para eles. Será que Nikiforov conseguirá segurar seus títulos nesta temporada, ou Katsuki finalmente dará o último passo e levará o ouro?

 

O resultado ainda não foi decidido, mas os fãs nos fóruns virtuais estão perdendo o controle com suas especulações, e o Grand Prix deste ano parece ser o mais aguardado em décadas. Quem terminará esta competição com uma medalha de ouro no peito e quem vai comer poeira? Quem você quer ver no topo do pódio? Deixe um comentário abaixo e não perca o primeiro evento da Série Grand Prix — Skate América —, que será transmitido em breve.

_578 Comentários_

_ Ver todos _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Então, qual é a sensação de ganhar sua primeira medalha de prata no Grand Prix?”, perguntou Phichit num tom suspeitosamente casual enquanto desviava o olhar do celular para encarar Yuuri. Seu amigo estava sentado no chão do estúdio de dança e, apesar de estar do outro lado da sala, Yuuri podia distinguir vagamente manchetes de notícias esportivas na pequena tela do celular de Phichit. Provavelmente eram notícias semelhantes àquelas que têm surgido desde a sua terceira Final do Grand Prix contra Viktor há algumas semanas, quando ele ficou em segundo lugar e saiu do rinque com uma medalha de prata na mão e desapontamento no coração.

 

Yuuri pôde ouvir a pergunta implícita nas inocentes palavras de seu amigo, era a mesma pergunta que os jornalistas vinham fazendo insistentemente nas últimas semanas, como discos arranhados que ele desesperadamente desejava que parassem de tocar. _‘Como você está se sentindo depois de perder para Viktor Nikiforov mais uma vez?’_ Havia, entretanto, preocupação genuína na pergunta de Phichit, ao contrário do desejo por desgraça alheia dos abutres da mídia sensacionalista.

 

“Phichit, nós realmente temos que conversar sobre isso agora?” Yuuri protestou com um gemido enquanto tirava as mãos do metal frio que estava segurando e tombava seu corpo para trás, fazendo assim com que a força de suas pernas fosse agora a única coisa sustentando-o no poste de pole dance fixado no centro da sala. Embora estivesse de cabeça para baixo, nesta nova posição Yuuri conseguia um melhor contato visual com o seu amigo; o garoto tailandês ainda estava na mesma postura desleixada e confortável no canto da sala, aguardando uma resposta de Yuuri com um olhar cheio de expectativa.

 

Os cabelos e roupas de Phichit ainda estavam úmidos de suor devido à vigorosa aula de dança que ele tinha acabado de fazer no horário anterior. Celestino, em nome do clube de patinação artística, determinou que todos os patinadores deveriam obrigatoriamente se inscrever em alguma aula de dança a fim de manter o bom condicionamento físico, bem como incorporar distintos estilos de dança e música em suas coreografias de patinação.

 

Inicialmente, o primeiro instinto de Yuuri foi escolher balé, mas Celestino não permitiu, alegando que não fazia sentido Yuuri frequentar aulas de um estilo de dança que ele já dominava com maestria. O homem tinha razão, pois a verdade é que Minako tinha feito um bom trabalho enquanto Yuuri ainda vivia em Hasetsu e ele ainda conservava as habilidades adquiridas sob a tutela dela até hoje.

 

Dito isso, Yuuri pulou de aula em aula por um tempo, experimentando primeiro a Salsa e em seguida o Tango, mas no fim acabou percebendo que as danças voltadas para casais não iriam funcionar bem para ele. A modalidade de patinação artística à qual ele se dedicava era individual, um esporte solitário, e ele se sentia muito mais confortável trazendo essa característica também para a dança em vez de tentar trabalhar com um parceiro.

 

Durante um tempo ele se juntou a Phichit em sua aula de break dance, mas, apesar de ter desfrutado muito, ainda não era exatamente o tipo de dança que ele procurava. Phichit estava em sua zona de conforto durante as aulas, cheio de energia e entusiasmo e constantemente inventando novos e criativos movimentos que ocasionalmente tentava replicar na pista de gelo — o que Yuuri e Celestino achavam hilário. Mas Yuuri simplesmente nunca sentiu o mesmo amor pelo estilo de dança. Sim, as aulas eram divertidas, mas no fim das contas não lhe ajudavam a melhorar suas habilidades na patinação, embora fosse obrigado a admitir ao menos que a natureza enérgica da dança era excelente para manter o bom condicionamento físico.

 

Eventualmente, Celestino chamou Yuuri para conversar em particular e lhe informou que havia agendado para ele uma sessão experimental de outra modalidade de dança, uma que o deixou ruborizado em um impressionante tom de vermelho e completamente sem palavras, absolutamente incapaz de elaborar uma frase coerente para recusar a proposta. Phichit zombou da situação sem piedade por uns bons cinco minutos antes de notar o genuíno constrangimento de Yuuri e, prontamente, tentou convencer o seu amigo de que na verdade aquela era uma boa ideia.

 

Talvez pole dance não fosse o estilo de dança mais convencional para aprender, mas pelo menos as aulas eram particulares, e não sessões em grupo como é típico de outras danças. Além disso, ninguém pode negar que pole dance é incrivelmente bom para o fortalecimento do core*, não é?

 

Mesmo com certa relutância, Yuuri terminou se deixando levar pelo encorajamento e incentivo de Phichit e Celestino. Assim, quando se deu conta, ele já estava se dedicando ao pole dance uma vez por semana para cumprir a nova carga horária obrigatória em aulas de dança.

 

Para a sua grande surpresa, e provavelmente também de todos os demais, Yuuri terminou adorando as aulas de pole dance. As sessões particulares combinavam perfeitamente com a sua personalidade e ele gostava da companhia da instrutora, uma sorridente loira na casa dos 20 anos que insistia para que ele a chamasse de Sharron. A força e a resistência necessárias para completar os movimentos eram muito maiores do que qualquer outro estilo de dança que ele já tivesse experimentado antes, o que permitia a Yuuri assistir as aulas sem sentir culpa por estar desperdiçando seu precioso tempo na pista de gelo. As aulas de dança somadas ao seu já brutal regime de treinamento o mantinham excepcionalmente em forma e ele estava muito orgulhoso disso.

 

Finalmente, depois de anos de espera, a aparência de Yuuri finalmente estava compatível com sua idade. Os traços infantis desapareceram do seu rosto, que tinha se alongado e adquirido linhas bem definidas, seu corpo também estava consideravelmente mais atlético. Ele sempre esteve em forma, tinha que estar considerando a sua profissão, mas agora isso finalmente começou a aparecer de modo mais evidente em seu físico. Ele não era tão alto como... Viktor, por exemplo, mas estava inegavelmente esbelto e forte e determinado a permanecer dessa forma, mesmo que tivesse que fazer pole dance para isso. Não demorou muito para que ele conseguisse superar o constrangimento inicial com sua escolha para a aula de dança. Afinal de contas, não é como se algum dia alguém fosse assisti-lo utilizando essa habilidade fora de suas práticas privadas, então não havia qualquer motivo para se sentir embaraçado.

 

Celestino estava satisfeito por Yuuri finalmente ter conseguido se decidir por uma modalidade de dança e negociou com os donos de um estúdio próximo ao clube de patinação para permitir que ele pudesse praticar depois do horário quando quisesse. Nostalgicamente, isso o fazia lembrar de seu tempo em Hasetsu, pois quando o Castelo de Gelo estava fechado até mesmo para ele, era no estúdio de balé de Minako que Yuuri buscava refúgio à noite e podia dançar por quanto tempo desejasse. O pole dance jamais substituiria o seu amor pelo balé, mas era um substituto à altura e Yuuri podia ser encontrado no estúdio de dança sempre que necessitava escapar do rinque por um tempo.

 

Era isso que ele estava fazendo naquele exato momento, pendurado de cabeça para baixo e sustentando seu peso apenas com as pernas enquanto encarava seu melhor amigo com um olhar reprovador. Ele tinha ficado por ali durante a aula de Phichit, esperando sua sessão de break dance terminar, e agora o tailandês estava retribuindo o favor, fazendo companhia a Yuuri enquanto ele praticava. Porém, se o único assunto que Phichit estivesse interessado em conversar fosse sobre como ele havia _novamente_ perdido para Viktor em mais uma Final do Grand Prix, pelo terceiro ano consecutivo, Yuuri teria preferido que o outro rapaz tivesse ido embora e o deixado sozinho para que pudesse treinar em paz.

 

“Vamos, Yuuri!” Phichit se levantou do lugar em que estava com um impulso, caminhou até Yuuri no centro do cômodo e voltou a se sentar no chão, agora com seus olhos nivelados aos do japonês, tão próximo que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando.

 

Yuuri não conseguiu evitar uma risada diante da excentricidade do seu amigo, mas mesmo assim afastou a cabeça ligeiramente e se içou para agarrar o poste com as duas mãos de novo. Ele impulsionou o corpo para cima até se sustentar no poste em posição vertical apenas com a força dos seus braços, “pés de bailarina” apontados em direção ao chão e uma das pernas levemente apoiada em torno do poste apenas para manter o equilíbrio. O movimento havia sido estratégico, em partes porque seus músculos já estavam começando a queimar por ficar muito tempo na mesma posição e em partes porque ele não queria ter que encarar seu amigo nos olhos quando a conversa atingisse o tópico inevitável.

 

“Olha, Yuuri.” Phichit o seguiu, deslizando habilmente pelo chão ao redor do poste até poder encarar Yuuri novamente. “Nós precisamos falar sobre isso. Você estava tão seguro de que esse seria o ano em que você iria derrotá-lo e, no entanto, você não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu desde que voltou para Detroit depois da final. E isso foi há várias semanas!”

 

Ao invés de responder, Yuuri preferiu trocar de posição, ficando novamente de cabeça para baixo ao lançar as pernas abertas e estendidas acima da sua cabeça. Desse modo, seus olhos estavam voltados para o chão e não para o seu amigo. Ele sabia que aquilo era grosseiro e nada amigável, ele sabia que Phichit só estava tentando ajudar, mas ele realmente não queria conversar sobre aquilo.

 

Phichit suspirou e levantou-se, novamente contornando o poste para que pudesse encarar de cima o rosto voltado para baixo de Yuuri, não oferecendo ao seu amigo quaisquer chances de escapar.

 

“Olha, Yuuri, ninguém está te culpando por você ter ficado em segundo lugar. Poxa vida, você foi maravilhoso! Conquistar uma medalha de prata em uma Final do Grand Prix é incrível. Você é um dos melhores patinadores do mundo, então você tem que parar de se punir por conta disso.”

 

“Sim, mas o Viktor é melhor”, ele resmungou.

 

Ao ver a expressão nos olhos do seu amigo, Yuuri soltou o poste e pousou suavemente no chão com um suspiro. Ele aceitou a tolha que Phichit lhe ofereceu sem dizer nada, secou a testa em movimentos rápidos e seguiu o outro rapaz para que pudessem se sentar em um dos bancos espalhados ao redor da sala.

 

Quando os dois já estavam sentados, Phichit se virou para olhar Yuuri novamente e dessa vez Yuuri encarou seu amigo de frente, pois essa conversa já tinha sido adiada por tempo demais. Ele sabia que tinha se isolado nas últimas semanas, fechando-se em sua própria concha para desespero tanto de Phichit quanto de Celestino, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

 

Yuuri estava tão certo de que seria dessa vez. Na sua estreia como sênior, ele havia compartilhado o pódio com Viktor e prometido que iria escalar aqueles últimos degraus de qualquer forma. E na temporada seguinte ele quase conseguiu vencer o Campeonato Mundial, mas acabou apenas com uma medalha de prata em torno do pescoço, ainda uma posição abaixo de Viktor, tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Depois disso, ele passou a treinar com uma incrível e brutal determinação, tendo prometido a si mesmo que na próxima vez ele conseguiria, a próxima vez seria o seu momento.

 

Mas o Grand Prix desse ano havia chegado e ido embora, levando com ele o aniversário de dezoito anos de Yuuri e deixando-o para trás com mais uma tentativa fracassada de dar aquele último passo. Ele não conseguiu subir ao topo do pódio e chutar Viktor para uma das posições mais baixas, enfim provando o seu valor aos olhos do outro patinador. Ele não conseguiu tomar a medalha e o título de Viktor e olhar para ele de cima, para finalmente lhe dizer todas as palavras entaladas em sua garganta há tantos anos. Não conseguiu dizer a Viktor exatamente quem o havia superado e porquê.

 

“Você quer falar sobre isso?” Phichit perguntou, olhando-o cuidadosamente. Yuuri negou com a cabeça, algumas mechas de seu cabelo encharcado caindo sobre seu rosto e cobrindo momentaneamente seus olhos.

 

“Ok.” Ele ouviu Phichit dizer. “Tudo bem. Você não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser. Mas você precisa colocar esses sentimentos para fora de algum jeito, Yuuri. Não é saudável ficar apenas guardando tudo dentro de você para sempre.”

 

“Ei, eu estou expressando meus sentimentos!” Yuuri protestou, sentindo-se ligeiramente indignado. “Eu estou treinando!”

 

“Ah, não, treinar não conta.” Phichit o cutucou no ombro e em retorno Yuuri lhe ofereceu um pequeno e cansado sorriso. O tom de voz de Phichit era suave e tingido de uma indignação brincalhona, mas Yuuri podia ver a real preocupação por trás de seus olhos escuros.

 

“Você está exausto, Yuuri. Ultimamente você tem treinado até ficar completamente esgotado, uma e outra vez, sem qualquer pausa para o seu corpo se recuperar. Você precisa dar um tempo.”

 

“Eu tenho que treinar.” Yuuri insistiu, mas Phichit negou com a cabeça e ficou de pé num salto, puxando-o pelo braço.

 

“Não, nada mais de treino.” Ele proclamou, já começando a arrastar Yuuri para a saída. “Nós vamos voltar para o nosso quarto, vamos pedir o lanche gorduroso menos saudável que pudermos encontrar, assistir um clássico besteirol americano e você pode lançar dardos naquele estúpido pôster velho do Nikiforov que você ainda tem pregado na sua parede ou o que for necessário para que você se sinta melhor. Você está oficialmente de folga.”

 

“E não,” Phichit continuou quando olhou para trás e viu a expressão no rosto de Yuuri. “Você não tem escolha.”

 

Yuuri deixou-se ser arrastado para fora do estúdio, apenas impondo uma mínima demonstração de resistência. Phichit estava certo, ele precisava dar um tempo. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para afastar a sua mente de tudo que havia acontecido na Final do Grand Prix e tudo que ainda poderia acontecer nessa temporada, que ainda estava longe de acabar. Ele ainda competiria nos Quatro Continentes — onde a ausência de Viktor era gritante — e no Campeonato Mundial antes de concluir oficialmente a temporada.

 

Ele precisava treinar, precisava melhorar, precisava ser _o melhor._ Mas no momento ele apenas permitiu que Phichit o arrastasse por aí, ansioso por uma tarde relaxante passando um tempo juntos, como amigos normais fazem. Apenas eles dois, sem a pressão ou as expectativas — do mundo externo ou dele próprio — que agora estavam emaranhadas na sua vida de modo irrevogável e inseparável.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **[DISCUSSÃO] As Apresentações de Yuuri Katsuki e Viktor Nikiforov na Final do Grand Prix e a Grande Pergunta da Patinação Artística – Katsuki Conquistará o Ouro Algum Dia?**

postado por Loopdeeloop

 

 **{Kaylee Tsao}** · 37 minutos atrás

Ninguém jamais será melhor do que Nikiforov – ele é simplesmente imbatível!

 

 **{catsuki}** · 36 minutos atrás

Uhhhh, você por acaso assistiu à final do Grand Prix??? Katsuki esteve tãaaaao perto de vencer!!!

 

 **{Katsukidon}** · 34 minutos atrás

Yeah, meu bebê quase conseguiu! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ Ele quase chegou lá! Tão perto mas ainda tão longe

 

 **{Yuuriismybae}** · 32 minutos atrás

Os juízes foram absolutamente injustos na pontuação dele! Todo mundo está ocupado demais beijando a bunda do Nikiforov para prestar atenção onde o VERDADEIRO talento está

 

 **{PipperPiper34}** · 31 minutos atrás

Sem querer estourar a sua bolha imaginária ou qualquer coisa assim, mas seria impossível Katsuki vencer essa. O programa dele era mais fraco do que o de Viktor tanto em termos técnicos quanto artísticos. Ele é bom, mas ainda falta muuuuuuito para ser tão bom quanto Viktor.

 

 **{VikiNiki25}** · 30 minutos atrás

Totalmente ˄ ˄ ˄ ˄ Katsuki ainda não consegue nem cravar um quad flip em competição e esse salto tem sido a marca registrada do Vitya desde que ele tinha _15 anos_. Katsuki nunca será real competição pra ele.

 

 **{Vanessa B}** · 29 minutos atrás

Ei, porque você não para de ser um embuste e reconhece que Yuuri tem 100x mais potencial do que o Viktor? Yuuri obviamente vai vencer em breve e aí aquele perdedor russo nunca mais vai subir no topo do pódio outra vez.

 

 **{VikiNiki25}** · 29 minutos atrás

Perdedor???? Vc está falando de Viktor _–medalhista de ouro olímpico–campeão mundial–provavelmente tem uma sala de troféus maior do que a sua casa–_ Nikiforov???? Pare VOCÊ de ser tão patética e aceite que o seu favorito idiota nunca será páreo pro Viktor!

 

_**[COMENTÁRIO DELETADO]** _

 

 **{MODERADOR} ·** 25 minutos atrás

Olha, pessoal, a intenção aqui é apenas promover um debate divertido sobre as performances na final do Grand Prix e fazer uma ou outra especulação inofensiva. Se vocês não souberem jogar limpo, eu terei que deletar a discussão inteira e arruinar isso pra todo mundo. Aqui tem gente que é fã do Viktor, gente que é fã do Yuuri e gente (como eu) que ama os dois e nós todos precisamos começar a nos dar bem. Parem de ser tão infantis e respeitem as opiniões dos outros.

 

 **{xxEsexx}** · 24 minutos atrás

O moderador está certo, todo mundo precisa se acalmar e tomar algumas respirações profundas. Jesus!

 

 **{K_u}** · 23 minutos atrás

Eu concordo, mas vocês também precisam entender a frustração dos fãs do Yuuri. Eu pessoalmente só comecei a gostar dele há cerca de um ano e meio, no finalzinho de sua temporada de estreia sênior, e é tão difícil assistir ele perder o ouro pro Viktor DE NOVO.

 

 **{xxEsexx}** · 22 minutos atrás

Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas alguns fãs do Yuuri precisam abaixar a bola, caramba!!! Ele tem tempo de sobra pra vencer, ele só tem o quê, 17? 18? É injusto odiar o Viktor, que trabalhou a vida toda pra chegar onde chegou, só pq você gosta mais do Katsuki.

 

 **{Skatingtrash}** · 20 minutos atrás

Pra ser justo, embora, não é como se os fãs estivessem agindo muito diferente do próprio Katsuki. Ele ODEIA o Nikiforov XD

 

 **{Kaylee Tsao}** · 18 minutos atrás

Uhhhh, isso é meio que forçar a barra, né não? Eu sei que todo mundo adora brincar em cima dessa coisa toda de “rivalidade do século”, “inimigos mortais” etc, mas eles não são nada mais do que educadamente civilizados um sobre o outro em entrevistas. Katsuki dizer que está determinado a vencer Nikiforov não significa que ele odeia o russo, isso só faz dele um competidor normal. Ora, _Giacometti_ também vive dizendo que quer vencer o Viktor e eles são os melhores amigos ou algo assim.

 

 **{Skatingtrash}** · 17 minutos atrás

Okay, mas Katsuki diz isso _o tempo todo_. Literalmente o tempo todo. O garoto está obcecado com isso

 

 **{sockablock}** · 15 minutos atrás

Nada mais justo, entretanto. Eu também estaria obcecado se tivesse dedicado minha vida toda para um esporte e fosse continuamente derrotado pelo mesmo cara!

 

 **{catsuki}** · 14 minutos atrás

Eu acho que nós podemos dizer sem medo de errar que Yuuri realmente _odeia_ Nikiforov. É claro como água! Vocês já viram o jeito que ele olha pro Viktor???? O garoto quer esse ouro demaaaaaais (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

**{Skatingtrash}** · 12 minutos atrás

Pra ser honesto, eu acho que é mútuo. Quer dizer, Nikiforov está feliz e saltitante sendo o melhor do mundo e tals e do nada surge um garotinho desconhecido, com sangue nos olhos, que agora está constantemente chegando _perto assim_ de arruinar tudo que ele construiu e roubar todos os seus títulos. Eu também ficaria bem ressentido com o garoto se fosse comigo.

 

 **{Viktorfan444}** · 12 minutos atrás

Êpa! Você NÃO está dando crédito suficiente ao Viktor! Ele respeita seus companheiros patinadores, ele não sai por aí odiando todo mundo que o desafia!

 

 **{Kaylee Tsao}** · 11 minutos atrás

Eu acho que vc tá certo. De fato, eu acho que Viktor na verdade talvez até goste de ter Katsuki por perto.

 

 **{Vanessa B}** · 10 minutos atrás

Como é que é??????? Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi.

 

 **{catsuki}** · 9 minutos atrás

Na verdade não é! Eu meio que posso ver onde ela quer chegar aqui. Quer dizer, Viktor é o melhor do mundo, certo? E ele tem permanecido no topo há anos e ninguém nunca sequer chegou perto de ameaçar sua posição. Mas subitamente Katsuki entrou no jogo e agora ele tem que _lutar_ pelo ouro de novo. Isso provavelmente deixou a vida dele mais interessante, pelo menos.

 

 **{PipperPiper34}** · 8 minutos atrás

Uuh, não?! Não tem como vc olhar para alguém que claramente odeia tudo sobre vc e está fazendo tudo que pode para arruinar sua carreira e dizer ‘oh, eu meio que gosto desse garoto’ _._ Isso é simplesmente estúpido! ~~  
~~

 

 **{Vanessa B}** · 6 minutos atrás

Isso! Eles são _rivais_. E a rivalidade é do tipo _‘faço qualquer coisa para derrotar meu inimigo’_. Viktor está tão determinado a derrotar Katsuki quanto Katsuki está de derrotar ele.

 

 **{Iwanttosleep}** · 6 minutos atrás

Na moral, alguém aqui realmente se importa sobre o que eles pensam um sobre o outro? Eu pensei que esse fosse um debate sobre _patinação_ _artística_. Que ~ oh, surpresa! ~ na verdade é o motivo pelo qual as pessoas normais gostam deles? ¬¬

 

 **{catsuki}** · 4 minutos atrás

Ora, é claro que as pessoas se importam com o que eles pensam um do outro! Isso é o mais interessante de tudo pq literalmente _ninguém sabe._ Quer dizer, eu sei que eles são rivais ou sei lá o quê e o Yuuri já deixou muito claro que quer vencer o Viktor, mas eles nunca insultaram um ao outro em entrevistas e etc e qualquer coisa sobre o relacionamento pessoal deles não passa de especulação. É interessante sim!

 

 **{Iwanttosleep}** · 2 minutos atrás

Que seja. Eu apenas quero assistir o Mundial em paz, sem fãs malucos arruinando tudo com guerras estúpidas.

 

 **{Viktorfan444}** · 1 minuto atrás

Desmancha-prazeres

_ Escreva um novo comentário _

* * *

 

  

O Campeonato Mundial se aproximava, e parecia mais intimidador do que nunca. Phichit estava acompanhando Yuuri novamente, tendo concluído sua própria competição na categoria júnior do Mundial, onde ele conquistou a medalha de bronze para a alegria de ambos. Yuuri deu um abraço apertado em Phichit quando o resultado foi anunciado e o tailandês teve de lutar contra as lágrimas de felicidade que se acumularam em seus olhos.

 

Agora era a vez de Phichit retribuir e assistir as finais de Yuuri e ele se sentia imensamente grato pelo apoio do seu amigo. A pressão estava esmagadora esse ano, com toda a comunidade internacional da patinação artística aguardando excitada e ansiosamente para ver se Yuuri conseguiria finalmente derrubar Viktor Nikiforov do topo do pódio. Celestino havia banido completamente o acesso de Yuuri às redes sociais, pois ele deveria se concentrar apenas em sua apresentação e não nas opiniões das pessoas na internet, mas isso foi impossível de evitar.

 

Yuuri tinha encontrado Phichit navegando em uma página que parecia ser mais um dos infinitos tópicos de discussão onde as pessoas falavam sobre quais seriam os possíveis resultados e faziam apostas nos seus favoritos. Além disso, os fãs presentes na arena do Mundial eram bastante fervorosos ao expressar suas opiniões em alto e bom som. Yuuri sabia que tinha um grupo de defensores bem entusiasmado, mas era difícil ouvir suas palavras de encorajamento quando ele só conseguia focar nas vaias e na cantoria fervorosa do público do lado de Nikiforov. Viktor era bem popular e muita gente enxergava Yuuri como um competidor novato que estava invadindo um território onde ele não era bem-vindo.

 

Até mesmo os fãs que não eram tão exaltados na disputa ‘Nikiforov versus Katsuki’ ainda eram bastante expressivos a respeito de suas opiniões. Yuuri sabia que mesmo com todo o cuidado que ele teve para não deixar transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre Viktor em entrevistas ou conferências de imprensa, ele tampouco tinha sido muito sutil sobre sua aversão ao outro patinador. Já haviam diversas fotos e vídeos espalhados pela internet, bem como páginas e páginas de análises realizadas pelos fãs mais dedicados, que expunham o coração de Yuuri, não através de suas palavras, mas por suas ações e expressões faciais que, infelizmente, eram um livro aberto para quem quisesse ler.

 

Viktor permanecia indecifrável como sempre e, assim como Yuuri, ele também era cuidadoso nas entrevistas para não expor seus verdadeiros sentimentos através de suas palavras. Diferente de Yuuri, no entanto, Viktor havia conseguido dominar a habilidade de mascarar seus pensamentos tanto em suas atitudes quanto em sua fala. Apesar de tudo isso, os fãs de patinação não perderam tempo em tornar pública a suposta 'rivalidade’ entre ambos e isso atraiu imensamente tanto a atenção dos fãs quanto da mídia. Todo mundo adora uma boa rivalidade e todos querem compartilhar suas opiniões a respeito de quem eles acham que merece vencer.

 

Apesar de ser absolutamente grato pelo apoio de seus fãs, Yuuri realmente desejava que eles não fossem tão… escandalosos.

 

Sempre era muito pior na arena, por isso Yuuri tinha uma tendência a se esconder na parte privada das áreas de treinamento reservadas aos patinadores até chegar a sua vez de assumir o rinque. Era exatamente onde ele se encontrava naquele momento, fazendo alguns alongamentos simples enquanto Phichit conversava e fazia algumas piadas em sua frente, vez ou outra fazendo Yuuri rir tanto que ele perdia o equilíbrio e despencava de sua posição. Celestino os assistia do outro lado do cômodo e embora Yuuri pudesse perceber que ele desaprovava a distração, sua testa franzida estava acompanhada de uma expressão de afeto ao observar os dois se divertindo juntos.

 

Durante um de seus ataques de riso, depois de Phichit fazer um comentário particularmente sarcástico sobre a vida pessoal de Viktor que fez Yuuri gargalhar, seus olhos foram atraídos para o outro lado do cômodo enquanto arfava em busca de ar. Sua respiração parou por um instante quando seu olhar se fixou em outro, um par de olhos azul-esverdeado que o encarava de volta abertamente. Phichit percebeu o silêncio repentino de Yuuri e também olhou na mesma direção, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu quem os estava observando do outro lado da sala.

 

Viktor sustentou o olhar de Yuuri, expressão indecifrável como sempre, seus olhos buscando algo enquanto assistia ao patinador mais jovem com uma intensidade que ele geralmente só reservava à patinação. Yuuri encarou de volta, determinado a não ser o primeiro a quebrar o contato.

 

Ao longo de suas carreiras como patinadores oponentes, em momento algum Yuuri voltou a se aproximar de Viktor novamente. Após aquele encontro desastroso no banheiro, ele passou a evitá-lo e permaneceu firme em sua decisão de manter distância e não falar com ele até que tivesse ganhado o ouro, até que pudesse se vangloriar de sua vitória para o mundo todo ouvir. Viktor também não tentava se aproximar, sempre mantendo uma distância cuidadosa entre eles, mas Yuuri percebia que seus olhos pareciam segui-lo toda vez que os dois estavam no mesmo ambiente. O olhar de Viktor sempre era intenso, como se estivesse tentando decifrar o enigma que era Yuuri.

 

Yuuri tinha certeza de que ele estava apenas analisando a concorrência, observando Yuuri à procura de defeitos e fraquezas que ele poderia explorar em sua vantagem. Os jornais estavam certos, Viktor jamais expressou publicamente seus sentimentos a respeito de Yuuri, mas ele estava convicto de que sabia exatamente o que o outro patinador estava pensando. Os fãs de Viktor achavam que Yuuri era um sucesso passageiro, um jovem patinador arrogante que precisava ser colocado de volta em seu lugar pelo campeão soberano e Yuuri sabia que a opinião de Viktor não era diferente.

 

Um grito ecoou através do cômodo barulhento e o momento foi interrompido quando Viktor se virou para dar atenção ao seu técnico, que o tinha convocado para se posicionar junto ao rinque, pois ele já seria o próximo a patinar. Viktor caminhou para fora da sala com uma fluidez graciosa, deixando para trás a dupla que ainda o encarava perplexa. Yuuri e Phichit o seguiram com o olhar até que Celestino finalmente veio interromper a situação constrangedora e ralhar com eles por não estarem suficientemente focados, obrigando Yuuri a retornar aos seus alongamentos.

 

Em uma parede próxima do lugar em que Yuuri estava se alongando havia uma televisão transmitindo o rinque ao vivo e os seus olhos foram automaticamente atraídos para a tela enquanto ele se sentava no tapete de exercícios, curvando-se e dobrando-se ao meio sem dificuldades. Viktor já estava na pista, traje cintilante sob as luzes do estádio, acenando afetuosamente para a multidão que o adorava.

 

Yuuri assistiu Viktor deslizar e parar no centro da pista de gelo. Instantaneamente, uma onda de silêncio recaiu sobre o público e afetou o ambiente tanto pela televisão quanto pelas distantes arquibancadas acima da cabeça de Yuuri. A expectativa que tomou conta da arena podia ser sentida mesmo através das camadas de pedra e concreto.

 

[Música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9OGtM_qpl0) começou a ressoar nos alto-falantes e Viktor iniciou a sua rotina, estonteante como sempre. A canção era delicada, um dueto um pouco melancólico, mas também um pouco esperançoso, belo de qualquer maneira. As duas vozes dançavam uma ao redor da outra em harmonia e Yuuri encontrou-se paralisado, abrindo mão de qualquer pretensão de continuar seus exercícios a fim de assistir Viktor patinando.

 

O campo de visão de Yuuri foi bloqueado subitamente quando uma forma sólida entrou na frente da televisão. Phichit estava parado na sua frente com as mãos na cintura.

 

“Nada disso, Yuuri, você não vai assistir a apresentação do Nikiforov antes de patinar. Você precisar deixar a mente focada apenas em sua própria rotina, ok? Ninguém liga para o que ele está fazendo de qualquer forma.”

 

“Ele tem razão, Yuuri.” A voz de Celestino surgiu por trás dele e Yuuri desviou o olhar, sentindo-se culpado. “Nem pense no Nikiforov. Não pense em nada que não seja sua própria apresentação e no quanto você quer ganhar, ok?”

 

Yuuri assentiu, corando em constrangimento por ter sido pego em flagrante. Ele se afastou da televisão determinado a não olhar mais. A música ainda podia ser ouvida, ressoando dos alto-falantes de maneira branda no rinque logo acima, mas ele tentou ao máximo bloquear aquilo. A escolha de música do Viktor não importava para ele. A patinação do Viktor não importava para ele. O que importava era vencer, era a vitória. Derrotar Viktor de uma vez por todas.

 

Era só isso que importava.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Esse foi o pensamento que Yuuri carregou consigo durante toda a apresentação do programa curto. Nesta temporada ele havia trabalhado em conjunto com Celestino e, apesar de não ter escolhido o tema e as músicas de modo completamente independente, essa foi a primeira vez em que ele realmente teve voz nas decisões desde que começou a treinar sob a tutela de Celestino.

 

A [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DQxI3KM7o) escolhida para o seu programa curto era rica e desesperadora, notas intensas ressoaram e preencheram o estádio com suas emoções. Absorto em sua própria mente, Yuuri podia ver as imagens que a música conjurava para ele, podia sentir as emoções crescendo em seu peito.

 

A música era insuportavelmente triste, melancólica em cada acorde e Yuuri transferiu isso para a coreografia ao suavizar seus movimentos. Em harmonia com a música, ele dançou no gelo de modo lento e comovente. Ao preencher seu peito com o som, a canção trouxe à tona todas as emoções que Yuuri usualmente se recusava a deixar transparecer. O desejo desesperador de vencer que apenas piorava a cada temporada que passava e mais uma chance era perdida. A tristeza visceral que ameaçava sobrecarregá-lo a cada vez que ele falhava novamente, toda vez que ele chegava tão perto, bom, mas não bom o _bastante._ Nunca bom o bastante.

 

Fora do rinque Yuuri nunca podia deixar esses sentimentos expostos. Ele tinha que ser forte e continuar seguindo em frente. Mas na pista de gelo ele podia finalmente dar renda solta a esse fluxo de emoções, extasiando tanto o público quanto os júris ao expor a sua alma e abrir o seu coração da única forma que ele sabia.

 

Yuuri era um só com a música e a música era parte dele. O programa que ele estava patinando era difícil, certamente era a rotina mais difícil da sua carreira, mas ele mal notou isso, completamente imerso na música e nas emoções que ela despertava nele.

 

Tudo passou como um sonho ao redor dele, mas quando as notas finais soaram, altas e claras no silêncio da arena, foi como se um feitiço tivesse sido quebrado. Em um instante a audiência retornou, a trepidação dos aplausos e gritos atingindo-o de todas as direções. Os juízes subitamente adquiriram formas nítidas outras vez, assistindo-o impassíveis de sua mesa junto ao rinque. Uma chuva de flores e pelúcias caiu ao seu redor e Yuuri agarrou algumas por instinto antes de deslizar em direção à saída da pista, acenando timidamente para os fãs que gritavam em aprovação. Ao voltar para a realidade, a exaustão o atingira de uma vez só, ele estava esgotado tanto emocional quanto fisicamente.

 

Tão logo pisou fora do gelo, ele foi jogado para trás ao ser atacado pelo abraço esmagador de Phichit.

 

“Você foi incrível, Yuuri!” Ele berrou mais alto que o barulho da multidão. Por cima do ombro de Phichit, Yuuri viu Celestino de relance, o italiano estava com os braços cruzados firmemente na frente do peito, mas sorrindo. Quando Yuuri foi liberado do abraço empolgado de Phichit, Celestino também se aproximou para lhe dar vários tapinhas no ombro e um sorriso caloroso de parabenização. Yuuri se permitiu sorrir de volta e foi escoltado por eles até o Kiss & Cry.

 

Ao caminhar, ele pensou ter tido um vislumbre de cabelos prateados, sentindo intuitivamente que alguém no alto das arquibancadas estava assistindo à celebração do seu pequeno grupo. Mas, sem óculos Yuuri jamais poderia ter certeza, então ele apenas descartou a ideia assim que ela surgiu em sua mente.

 

No Kiss & Cry, Celestino apertou seu ombro de maneira reconfortante enquanto a pontuação estava sendo calculada. Pareceu demorar um século para a nota sair, mas quando aconteceu, Yuuri não pôde evitar ficar de boca entreaberta. As pessoas nas arquibancadas irromperam em rugidos de aprovação ou grunhidos de desapontamento, dependendo de onde estavam alocadas suas fidelidades, e Phichit lhe ofereceu um entusiasmado ‘joinha’ com seus polegares, praticamente pulando de excitação no lugar onde ele estava esperando fora do alcance das câmeras. Celestino o felicitou com um chacoalhão em seu ombro, puxando o patinador para um desajeitado abraço de lado, mas Yuuri mal conseguiu registrar o que estava acontecendo.

 

A nota do seu programa curto foi mais alta do que a de Viktor.

 

Ele estava em primeiro lugar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naquela noite, eles três saíram para comemorar. Celestino levou Phichit e Yuuri para jantar fora e os dois ficaram acordados até excepcionalmente tarde para uma noite de competição, conversando e brindando em prol da vitória de Yuuri no dia seguinte.

 

Yuuri refletiu brevemente sobre o que Viktor estaria fazendo, com quem ele estaria passando a noite. Talvez com seu técnico, embora a julgar pela expressão de desgosto no rosto de Yakov após a pontuação do programa curto de Yuuri ter sido anunciada, aquilo era improvável. Talvez ele estivesse com outro patinador. Quem sabe um amigo ou um amante. Por alguns minutos Yuuri se permitiu ponderar sobre aquilo, mas ao perceber o olhar estranho que Phichit estava lhe dando, esses pensamentos foram firmemente afastados de sua mente.

 

Aquela era a sua noite e ele não iria permitir por nada que pensamentos sobre Viktor a arruinassem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No programa livre no dia seguinte, Viktor iria se apresentar antes de Yuuri novamente, Yuuri seria o último patinador a assumir o gelo.

 

O russo estava vestindo um traje bastante diferente do que havia utilizado no dia anterior. Uma camisa cor de vinho aberta no pescoço, perfeitamente ajustada ao seu tórax, sobreposta por um colete preto que acentuava elegantemente seu corpo e sua musculatura flexível. Calças pretas justas ao redor de suas pernas completavam o visual. Ele estava… incrível. Gracioso, mas másculo ao mesmo tempo, elegante e perfeito.

 

 “Yuuri, feche a sua boca, você está babando.”

 

A voz de Phichit invadiu a névoa que permeava os pensamentos de Yuuri, soando nitidamente pouco impressionada, e Yuuri pulou quase meio metro no ar por causa do susto, estalando os lábios ao fechar sua boca que, de fato, estava aberta. Seu rosto ficou instantaneamente com a mesma cor da camisa de Viktor.

 

“Eu… Eu não estava!” Ele balbuciou indignado, mas Phichit não parecia estar nem um pouco convencido quando continuou a encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, obrigando Yuuri a desviar o olhar, completamente envergonhado.

 

E daí que ele estava encarando? Independente de quão terrível seja a personalidade dele, o quão insuportável ele é ou o quanto Yuuri o odeia, Viktor tinha uma bela aparência. Yuuri nunca tentou negar este fato. Ele só estava começando a… reparar um pouco mais nisso.

 

Música preencheu o ar e todos os olhos se voltaram para a pista quando a performance começou, salvando assim Yuuri de seu constrangimento.

 

A [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOY2NQdFHuc) que Viktor estava patinando tinha um toque latino, um tango, se as breves aulas de dança tinham ensinado alguma coisa a Yuuri. A melodia começou lenta, mas ganhou velocidade rapidamente, assumindo um passo acelerado e agudo, as notas de violino preencheram todo o estádio conforme Viktor patinava, olhos flamejando com um fogo que Yuuri jamais tinha visto antes.

 

A música era sensual e os movimentos de Viktor estavam perfeitamente sintonizados com ela, cativando o público, que observava atentamente todo e qualquer movimento dele. O jovem inocente que um dia havia capturado a atenção do mundo não existia mais, em seu lugar estava um Viktor adulto em toda a sua glória, com vinte e dois anos de idade, dono de habilidade e beleza inigualáveis.

 

O tango era uma dança sexual, feita para ser dançada entre dois amantes, e Viktor captava essa ideia perfeitamente, o calor ardente da música e seus movimentos estavam perfeitamente alinhados com a frieza do gelo onde os passos estavam sendo executados. Cada movimento era sensual e cheio de paixão, um lado de Viktor que ele nunca antes havia mostrado ao público. Ao longo dos anos ele havia explorado diversos temas, surpreendido a audiência de várias formas diferentes, mas ele nunca tinha patinado dessa forma antes, com cada movimento carregado de desejo, sedução e sexualidade. Todos os olhares estavam em Viktor. Todos o queriam.

 

Yuuri estava tão hipnotizado quanto o resto da audiência, completamente deslumbrado, tão envolvido pela performance que era como se não existisse mais nada no mundo.

 

Quando a dança finalmente terminou, as arquibancadas estremeceram com os aplausos e gritos da audiência. Antes de se dirigir confiante ao Kiss & Cry para aguardar seus resultados, Viktor sorriu e acenou para os fãs com uma expressão inocente demais para alguém que tinha acabado de fazer uma performance daquela. Seu técnico Yakov estava lá aguardando e, embora ele não tivesse expressado seus parabéns para Viktor em palavras, Yuuri viu o outro patinador receber um aceno de aprovação que era um discreto elogio não verbal.

 

A pontuação de Viktor foi anunciada e a multidão foi à loucura. Yuuri engoliu em seco e tentou reprimir o arrepio gelado que percorreu sua espinha.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Parado sobre o gelo aguardando para começar o seu próprio programa livre, Yuuri sentiu seu nervosismo aumentando, suas garras assustadoras escalando por sua garganta e apertando seu coração. Respirando fundo algumas vezes, ele se concentrou nos exercícios que lhe foram ensinados, determinado a encontrar o sentimento de calma necessário para que pudesse dar o seu melhor na patinação.

 

Conseguindo suprimir o seu nervosismo, ainda que não totalmente, Yuuri assumiu a sua posição inicial, permitindo que o barulho da plateia o atingisse. Quando os ruídos começaram a diminuir gradualmente e a música começou, Yuuri se moveu de modo focado, absolutamente concentrado.

 

A [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDL15Rox43c) que ele havia escolhido era uma dança, semelhante à escolha de Viktor, mas a dança que Yuuri estava patinando era uma valsa composta por notas obscuras que se arrastavam e deslizavam fluidamente através do ambiente. Movendo-se de acordo com a música, Yuuri podia sentir a tensão no ar, os olhos das pessoas na audiência fixados nele e somente nele, todos prendendo suas respirações coletivamente.

 

Conforme dançava, ele podia sentir aquilo que estava presente e faltando ao mesmo tempo. Um parceiro que apenas existia em sua mente. A pessoa com quem ele estava dançando, por quem ele estava dançando. Assim como o tango, a valsa era uma dança a dois e Yuuri se movia constantemente em torno de um parceiro invisível, seu par perfeito mesmo que sequer pudesse tocá-lo.

 

O parceiro diante dele era abstrato, uma figura fantasmagórica fruto de sua imaginação, mas à medida que a música se desenvolvia ela foi tomando a forma de uma figura alta e masculina, com ombros largos, rosto ainda em sombras, obstruído pela névoa de seus pensamentos. Yuuri se lançou em um Salchow quádruplo, assistindo em sua mente como a figura replicava o mesmo salto através do rinque, em perfeita sincronia de tempo e movimento.

 

A valsa que ele estava dançando era austera, era mais um desafio do que uma dança. Um campo de batalha na pista de gelo. Yuuri se entregou de coração à dança, ignorando a queimação em seus músculos, ignorando os ruídos da plateia. Tudo que importava era a figura que o rivalizava e a patinação que consumia a sua alma.

 

Enquanto os dois dançavam um em torno do outro, Yuuri podia visualizar a figura diante dele em perfeitos detalhes, exceto pelo rosto sempre escondido nas sombras. Quando se lançou para a última pirueta, ele observou o patinador fantasma finalmente desaparecer, rodopiando no gelo com Yuuri pela última vez antes de se dissolver e retornar à escuridão de sua imaginação. Ao concluir suas últimas rotações, Yuuri abriu os olhos que havia fechado inconscientemente e sustentou sua pose final com a respiração pesada e ofegante, encarando o júri de frente.

 

O público estava enlouquecido, mas nesse momento Yuuri só estava interessado nos homens e mulheres sentados à sua frente no lado oposto do rinque, aqueles que no final das contas eram os responsáveis pelo seu destino. Rostos impassíveis e inexpressivos o encaravam de volta, mas ele se manteve firme e sustentou o olhar por mais alguns segundos, ofegando enquanto tentava normalizar a sua respiração antes de mover seu corpo exausto para fora do gelo.

 

Esgotamento estava escrito em cada linha de seu corpo enquanto ele se arrastava lentamente para a saída do rinque, apoiando-se pesadamente na grade lateral da pista. Novamente ele tinha dado tudo de si, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Tudo e mais um pouco.

 

Celestino e Phichit estavam lá para receber Yuuri e acompanhá-lo até o Kiss & Cry, ambos com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo. Na curta caminhada, Yuuri precisou apoiar o seu peso no ombro de Celestino, pois ele estava tão cansado que nem conseguia ficar em pé direito. Aquela havia sido a rotina mais avançada e fisicamente demandante que Yuuri já tinha feito em sua vida e isso era dolorosamente óbvio, bastava olhar para o seu estado atual.

 

Uma vez que eles alcançaram o banco do Kiss & Cry, Yuuri praticamente desabou no assento, apenas desejando que fosse permitido deitar e se encolher naquele banco para dormir. Mas ele não podia. Ele precisava ver os resultados, a desesperadora necessidade de saber sua nota queimava dolorosamente e superava até mesmo a exaustão em seus ossos.

 

A pontuação foi anunciada através dos alto-falantes e no mesmo instante começou um estardalhaço nas arquibancadas. Ao seu lado, Phichit e Celestino prenderam a respiração, ambos ofegando em surpresa.

 

Yuuri apenas encarou.

 

Sua pontuação total, a nota decisiva para sua colocação final, a pontuação que significava tudo para ele, a pontuação que superava o seu recorde pessoal por uma margem considerável, era menor do que a nota final de Viktor.

 

Sua nota final era menor do que a de Viktor por um único ponto. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Katie K**   @actualkatsuki_trash · 10m

NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO   **#porumponto**

 

 **Yo-Yo**   @YolandeK · 10m

Dessa vez ele chegou perto pra ¢Ar@|_H0   **#porumponto**

 

 **Amaaaara**  @tragedyinanutshell · 9m

Esse é literalmente o pior dia da minha vida, eu nunca vou superar isso (ಥ﹏ಥ) **#porumponto**

 

 **ClaraM**   @ClaraMcDonld · 9m

♪ Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga ♪ toca suavemente ao fundo **#porumponto**

 

 **Maxi**   @Hasetsus_hero · 8m

VOCÊS VIRAM O ROSTINHO DELE QUANDO A NOTA SAIU??? EU SÓ QUERIA PODER DAR UM ABRAÇO NELE!! OMG!! EU STOU CHORANDO **#porumponto**    _instagram.com/p/BNn3FoAUNN/_

**JiJi_K**   @fuckmeviktor · 6m

Eu realmente pensei que o Suki tinha desbancado o Niki nessa, mas não — o campeão ainda reina supremo

(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) **#porumponto #obrigadasenhor**

 

 **Laura Ashburn**  @heartlessbitch · 5m

UAU!!! Sem dúvida foram as melhores apresentações que os dois já fizeram até hoje. Não surpreende o placar ter sido tãaaao apertado! **#porumponto**

 

 **Just Peachy**   @sweetasapeach · 4m

Eu estou tão orgulhosa do Vitya! Meu bebê venceu o ouro pela enésima vez seguida, ele é simplesmente imbatível ♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

 

 **nkSammy**   @skatingsquad15 · 4m

@sweetasapeach  Imbatível?! A diferença entre as notas foi de exatamente UM ponto! Agora não falta muito para o jogo virar

**#porumponto #literalmenteUMPONTO**

 

 **MaiMai**   @katsukiinglasses · 3m

Okay, todos nós fãs do Yuuri estamos arrasados, mas parem e pensem um pouquinho em como ELE deve estar se sentindo pq... 1/3 **#porumponto**

 

 **MaiMai**  @katsukiinglasses · 3m

…Eu tenho ctz que ninguém tá + puto com essa nota do que ELE e o que tá sendo dito junto com essa hashtag não deve estar ajudando... 2/3 **#porumponto**

 

 **MaiMai**  @katsukiinglasses · 2m

...A gente não pode apenas celebrar a prata SEM comparar ele com o Nikiforov? Yuuri foi muito bem hj e só merece ELOGIOS ✨☆✨ 3/3 **#porumponto**

 

 **Alex Katsu**   @mylittlekatsudon · 2m

@katsukiinglasses  Eu concordo totalmente!!! Meu pequeno katsudon foi perfeito e merece todo o amor e carinho do mundo ♡♡♡ **#porumponto**

 

 **Mikkel_M**   @justfuckmeup · 1m

Eu sou fã incondicional do Viktor, mas dessa vez até eu me senti mal pelo Katsuki

**#porumponto #tãopertomasaindatãolonge**

 

 **Casssea233**   @casssea233 · 1m

Estão todos chocados com a nota e tals mas vcs sabem o que isso significa pro ano que vem?! Se ele já chegou tão perto agora...

**#porumponto**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri só se permitiu desmoronar à noite, já de volta ao quarto do hotel. Phichit estava lá para segurá-lo num abraço apertado enquanto permitia que ele chorasse em seu ombro. Sabendo que Yuuri odiava que o vissem chorar, Celestino demonstrou consideração e respeito ao sair do quarto, deixando-o sozinho com seu amigo.

 

Yuuri tinha chegado tão perto. _Tão perto._ E ainda assim ele não tinha conseguido. Ele ainda não tinha sido bom o bastante.

 

Phichit o estava abraçando firmemente pelos ombros e, envolvido pelo calor reconfortante do seu amigo, Yuuri voltou a se sentir uma criança pequena outra vez, se agarrando à camisa do tailandês com os punhos travados. Yuuri sabia que não deveria estar chorando, que ele supostamente deveria ser melhor do que isso, mas todo o seu ser estava dominado pela sensação amarga de desapontamento e de uma tristeza avassaladora e também por toda a raiva e a frustração acumuladas que finalmente eclodiram dentro dele, estremecendo seu corpo inteiro em fortes soluços que eram impossíveis de conter, por mais que ele tentasse.

 

“Está tudo bem, Yuuri”, Phichit tentou tranquilizá-lo em voz suave. “Você foi tão bem! Você quebrou seu recorde pessoal. Você deveria estar orgulhoso de si mesmo! Quem se importa se você foi melhor do que o Viktor ou não?”

 

“Eu!”, Yuuri rebateu indignado, voz soando chorosa e congestionada pelas lágrimas amargas. ”Eu me importo.”

 

“Eu sei que você se importa.” Phichit suspirou tão suavemente que Yuuri não tinha certeza se era para ele ter ouvido ou não. Ele permaneceu agarrado a Phichit até tarde da noite, até todas as suas lágrimas secarem e ele finalmente se sentir recomposto o bastante para se afastar e deslizar para sua própria cama, desejando nada mais do que dormir e esquecer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Naquela noite, os sonhos de Yuuri foram um turbilhão de cores e sons, os aplausos de uma plateia se misturando às fortes luzes de um estádio, lampejos de cores conforme patinadores em trajes resplandecentes passavam zunindo, movimentos mais rápidos do que seus olhos eram capazes de acompanhar. Tudo era barulhento, confuso e brilhante demais e ele não conseguia escapar, não conseguia acordar.

 

Números brilhavam ofuscando tudo ao redor dele, sua pontuação cintilando em todas as superfícies disponíveis. Zombando dele. A torcida encorajadora da audiência se transformou em gritos e vaias, um frenesi sonoro que o fez ter vontade de arrancar as suas orelhas para que ele pudesse escapar daquilo. Todos os patinadores se moviam ao seu redor cada vez mais e mais rápido, até Yuuri achar que iria vomitar, com as cores intensas e o barulho alto demais agredindo os seus sentidos.

 

Todo o lugar estava preenchido por luz e som e ele se encontrava preso no centro do rinque, imobilizado por seu próprio medo. Para todo lugar que ele se virasse havia rostos na plateia o encarando, julgando, sentindo pena, exalando ódio. Yuuri piscou e subitamente cada face era o rosto de Viktor, caçoando dele por todos os cantos. Seus olhos intensos e frios, e sua a expressão contorcida em um sorriso cruel. Lembrando a Yuuri que ele tinha falhado outra vez, que ele não era bom o bastante, que ele jamais seria bom o bastante…

 

Yuuri gritou e a ilusão repentinamente se estilhaçou, deixando-o sozinho na pista de gelo. As arquibancadas estavam vazias, todo o ambiente estava profundamente deserto exceto por ele. Todas as cores e sons haviam sido sugados do mundo, deixando Yuuri parado em meio a um vazio devastador. Ele se virou lentamente, tentando compreender a drástica mudança no sonho, mas tudo estava perfeitamente estático e ele estava completamente sozinho.

 

Suaves notas de uma [melodia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOY2NQdFHuc) começaram a se infiltrar calmamente através do ar, quebrando o silêncio. Distante, bem longe, mas aproximando-se rapidamente a cada batida de seu coração. O que eram nitidamente cordas de violino soavam cada vez mais e mais altas em uma melodia dolorosamente familiar, mas por mais que tentasse, sua mente desorientada simplesmente não conseguia identificar que música era aquela.

 

Repentinamente, ele se deu conta de que não estava mais sozinho no rinque. Em um piscar de olhos, uma figura distante surgiu, parada diante dele. Uma figura em preto e branco com o rosto escondido nas sombras. Yuuri se moveu com hesitação e o outro patinador se moveu junto com ele, não imitando seus movimentos como se fosse um reflexo, mas ao invés disso correspondendo aos seus movimentos como em uma dança.

 

Yuuri se moveu devagar, sentindo os patins deslizarem suavemente sobre o gelo. Inconscientemente, seu corpo começou a se mover no ritmo da música e a figura se moveu junto com ele, perfeitamente sincronizada.

 

Os dois patinaram juntos, o rosto da outra figura ainda encoberto pela escuridão. Eles dançavam tão bem juntos que pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro. Uma súbita erupção de cores atraiu a atenção de Yuuri e ele percebeu que a figura já não estava mais tão em preto e branco como quando a havia imaginado pela primeira vez. A camisa que o homem vestia capturou a luz e de repente ela tinha adquirido um tom de vermelho profundo. Cor de vinho tinto. Cor de sangue.

 

Uma repentina curiosidade fez Yuuri começar a patinar em direção à figura, querendo ver mais, porém num piscar de olhos o homem desapareceu do seu campo de visão como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Decepção brotou no peito de Yuuri. Ele não sabia porque, mas por alguma razão ele queria que a estranha figura do sonho tivesse permanecido.

 

A música ainda estava tocando ao redor dele, uma melodia lenta e carnal que a mente racional de Yuuri ainda não tinha sido capaz de se lembrar com exatidão. Um movimento bem atrás dele o alertou de uma presença, mas foi o único aviso que ele recebeu antes que braços surgissem ao redor de seus ombros, uma mão firme sobre seu peito, o envolvendo e puxando para junto de outro corpo antes de deslizar para baixo em seu tórax, agarrando-o num movimento sensual que fez Yuuri perder qualquer vestígio de pensamento lógico que ainda pudesse ter.

 

Os braços o puxaram diretamente contra um corpo alto, suas costas foram pressionadas contra o calor de um peitoral bem definido. Yuuri relaxou sob o toque firme, grato por ao menos conseguir reconhecer agora que tipo de sonho ele estava tendo. Afinal de contas, ele tinha dezoito anos, então esse tipo de sonho não era algo novo, embora esse fosse particularmente esquisito.

 

Os braços que estavam envoltos firmemente ao seu redor, pressionando-o e mantendo-o colado junto ao corpo do homem, estavam cobertos por um tecido vermelho escuro e Yuuri percebeu em um instante de clareza que a pessoa atrás dele era a mesma figura sem rosto de antes, o patinador cujos movimentos combinavam tão perfeitamente com os seus. Desesperado para ter ao menos um vislumbre daquele rosto, Yuuri se virou até ter seu peito pressionado contra o peito do sujeito e em seguida levantou o olhar para onde teoricamente o rosto dele estava.

 

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse olhar e capturar qualquer traço do rosto do outro, uma mão calejada cobriu firmemente seus olhos, obstruindo completamente a sua visão e fazendo-o mergulhar em um mundo de escuridão. Envolvendo sua cintura firmemente, a outra mão do homem estreitou o seu abraço, puxando Yuuri impossivelmente perto, tanto que ele podia sentir as batidas do outro coração pressionando contra seu próprio peito.

 

Protestando levemente diante da perda de sua visão, Yuuri se permitiu relaxar na nova posição, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para trás em expectativa. Se esse era o tipo de sonho que ele estava tendo, então ele sabia exatamente o que podia esperar a seguir.

 

Como se estivesse lendo a sua mente, o homem diante dele se curvou, pressionando calorosos lábios sobre os lábios de Yuuri, em um toque delicado e suave. Yuuri retribuiu o beijo, empurrando seu rosto em direção à figura e levantando seus braços para envolvê-los em torno do pescoço de seu parceiro. Uma de suas mãos agarrando firmemente a camisa vermelha e a outra se embrenhando entre os cabelos curtos e macios na nuca do homem.

 

Não demorou muito para o beijo se aprofundar. Yuuri abriu seus lábios avidamente, cedendo o controle ao outro homem e sentindo seu corpo inteiro derreter, complacente sob os toques de seu parceiro. Bem lá no fundo, sua mente consciente registrou o fato de que ele nunca havia sido beijado antes, que no mundo real ele nunca havia sentido todas aquelas coisas que estavam percorrendo seu corpo naquele momento. Mas no atemporal mundo dos sonhos ele não tinha que se preocupar com nada porque havia um corpo quente pressionado ao dele e o beijo era sensual e intenso e perfeito e naquele instante nada mais parecia importar.

 

Como costuma acontecer no bizarro ritmo dos sonhos, a cena mudou de forma brusca e desconcertante e, antes que se desse conta, Yuuri estava deitado de costas no gelo. A sensação de congelamento provocada pela fria superfície penetrava a sua camisa e lhe dava calafrios. Felizmente, o calor do outro corpo reapareceu em seguida, pairando sobre ele e afastando quaisquer vestígios de frio. A terna mão permanecia em cima dos seus olhos, impedindo-o de ver, mas Yuuri mal podia se importar porque os lábios do homem também haviam retornado, beijando-o com uma paixão desesperada que mal o deixava respirar.

 

Seus pés descalços escorregaram na superfície do gelo quando ele tentou ajustar a sua posição para ter melhor acesso ao outro e Yuuri curiosamente se perguntou onde teriam ido parar os seus patins. O pensamento fugiu de sua mente tão logo a mão que não estava bloqueando sua visão deslizou de onde ela estava parada em seu quadril para adentrar sua camisa, deixando rastros de calor por onde quer que tocasse.

 

A sensação inesperada arrancou um suspiro de Yuuri e ele pôde sentir os lábios que estavam pressionados contra os seus se abrindo em um sorriso divertido, era quase possível sentir as ondas de satisfação emanando do homem.

 

Inesperadamente, a mão que estava cobrindo os olhos de Yuuri durante todo o encontro subitamente se moveu para acariciar suavemente seus lábios, enquanto o homem se afastava um pouco para observá-lo melhor. Ainda imerso na névoa de prazer do momento, Yuuri mal registrou que seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Quando a mão enfim pousou gentilmente na lateral do seu rosto, ele permitiu que seus olhos se abrissem, mas foram necessários alguns segundos para que o foco de sua visão retornasse completamente.

 

Viktor Nikiforov estava ajoelhado sobre ele, olhos ardendo com a mesma chama de paixão exibida durante o seu programa livre hoje mais cedo. Ele também estava usando as mesmas roupas da apresentação, a mesma elegante camisa cor de vinho sobreposta por um colete preto. Um forte contraste com as roupas largas de treino que Yuuri percebeu que ele próprio estava usando.

 

Viktor sorriu novamente, um brilho quase predatório iluminando seus olhos enquanto ele se curvava sobre o corpo deitado de Yuuri, capturando seus lábios em outro beijo arrebatador.

 

Yuuri não sabia o que fazer. Sua mente estava reduzida a um estado de confusão caótica atordoante, ainda presa no abstrato universo do sonho. Ele estava sendo imobilizado contra o gelo por Viktor Nikiforov, o homem que havia derrotado Yuuri. O homem que sempre derrotava Yuuri. O homem que ele odiava mais do que tudo. O homem que naquele momento o estava beijando como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, como se Yuuri fosse a única pessoa no mundo, a única pessoa que importava em todo o universo.

 

Yuuri deveria afastá-lo. Ele deveria tirar de Viktor de cima dele e fugir para o mais longe possível. Ele deveria _acordar_ porque isso era apenas algum sonho bizarro decorrente do estresse de ter perdido na final mais uma vez. Provavelmente deve existir alguma explicação psicológica esquisita para tudo que ele estava experimentando, talvez alguma coisa envolvendo a sua raiva por ter sido mais uma vez superado por Viktor estava se manifestando através de seus sonhos.

 

Com o coração disparado, Yuuri notou que a situação estava ficando rapidamente fora de controle. Por mais que tentasse resistir, ele podia sentir o seu corpo traidor começar a relaxar contra o gelo novamente. Podia sentir os lábios de Viktor pressionados contra os seus, consumindo-o. Podia sentir o calor de uma mão deslizando por seu peito, marcando sua pele com toques ardentes, enquanto a outra mão agarrava seus cabelos firmemente.

 

Yuuri queria acabar com aquilo e também queria que aquilo não acabasse nunca, ele não fazia ideia do que queria realmente. As luzes do estádio vazio de repente se tornaram demasiado ofuscantes, as sensações esmagadoras demais. A música, que ele tinha finalmente reconhecido como o tango que Viktor havia dançado de forma passional ao superar Yuuri mais uma vez, estava tocando num volume cada vez mais alto, aumentando progressivamente até alcançar um nível ensurdecedor. O som retumbante da melodia sufocava tudo ao seu redor, a não ser a sensação das mãos em seu corpo.

 

Aquilo era demasiado, tudo aquilo era exagerado demais e Yuuri não podia pensar, não podia _respirar_ e então de repente...

 

Ele acordou no escuro quarto de hotel, arfando pela falta de ar, Phichit e Celestino roncando baixinho em suas camas ao lado dele.

 

Puxando o ar em respirações profundas, Yuuri buscou freneticamente por seus óculos, colocando-os em seu rosto de forma desajeitada e vendo o quarto gradualmente ficar nítido de novo. Ter sua visão de volta o ajudou a sentir que havia recuperado ao menos um pouco de seu controle, lentamente seus batimentos cardíacos estavam retornando à sua frequência normal, o ritmo alucinado do seu coração soava realmente alto na tranquilidade do quarto.

 

Quando a sua respiração finalmente voltou ao ritmo normal e ele pôde sentir que seu coração desenfreado não estava mais tentando saltar para fora de seu peito, Yuuri desabou sobre a cama, deitando de costas e encarando o teto acima dele com um olhar vago.

 

Foi um sonho. Foi só um sonho. Só um sonho estranho e confuso decorrente de um dia estressante. Ele odiava Viktor, ele estava com raiva e frustrado e humilhado por ter sido derrotado mais uma vez por aquele homem e todas essas emoções se manifestaram em sua mente como... seja lá o que diabos tenha sido aquilo. Apenas um pesadelo distorcido que na manhã seguinte já terá desaparecido de sua mente.

 

As pessoas tinham sonhos estranhos o tempo todo, Yuuri disse a si mesmo enquanto tentava desesperadamente não pensar sobre alguns detalhes dos acontecimentos criados por sua imaginação, absolutamente determinado a esquecer até os últimos vestígios daquelas imagens. Aquilo era completamente normal. Claro que era.

 

Mas por mais que tenha tentado, Yuuri não conseguiu voltar a dormir naquela noite. E quando o sol nasceu no dia seguinte, nem mesmo a sua luz brilhante e calorosa conseguiu apagar a sensação de lábios sobre os dele, de mãos percorrendo seu corpo e do olhar penetrante do Viktor de seu sonho, admirando Yuuri como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

 

* * *

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

**_ NOTAS DA AUTORA _ **

 

Ah, pobre Yuuri. Ele está apenas... muito confuso.

 

Como você provavelmente deve ter notado, neste capítulo houve um pequeno avanço na linha do tempo. Eu sei que talvez tenha ficado um pouco confuso, mas eu espero ter conseguido explicar bem na reportagem inicial quais foram os eventos do ano perdido no limbo entre os capítulos 5 e 6. O salto no tempo foi necessário por questões de roteiro e ritmo da história, mas eu prometo que esta será a única vez, eu nunca mais vou pular um ano inteiro de novo.

 

Este capítulo foi um **M O N S T R O** para escrever. A princípio, ele deveria ter apenas metade do tamanho final, mas então Yuuri não parava de ter novos sentimentos e quem sou eu para negar isto a ele?

 

Além disso, eu também me empolguei com os comentários de internet porque é muito divertido escrever as interações entre os fãs agora que a rivalidade Viktuuri está bem encaminhada.

 

Para quem quiser uma referência visual dos movimentos que Yuuri fez na prática de dança no início do capítulo, os dois primeiros são deste [vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyswqWH0Rww), entre 1.42-2.03 e entre 2.14-2.21; e o terceiro é o movimento de abertura deste [vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMPO4xYvCmA).

 

Vocês não vão acreditar na quantidade de vídeos de pole dance que eu assisti para escrever essa cena. O histórico do meu navegador agora está muito estranho, mas eu estava determinada a escrever sobre as origens da infame habilidade do Yuuri em pole dance e isso foi o que a minha imaginação criou.

 

A quem possa interessar, o traje do Viktor para o programa livre foi inspirado nesta [foto](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b222de28f02408ff786120fce6e20ebd/tumblr_inline_osogpmcFLr1rssr6z_500.png).

 

Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todo mundo que apoia esta fic. Vocês são a verdadeira razão para eu continuar escrevendo.

 

[Rey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya) xx

Fale comigo no [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)!!!

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

 

_** NOTAS DE TRADUÇÃO  
**_

 

**_~ Core_ **

Core significa _centro,_ _núcleo_. O termo é utilizado para representar os músculos profundos da região abdominal, lombar e pélvica que têm como finalidade manter a estabilidade dessa região. 

 

 ** _~_** **_Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga_**

Está traduzido no corpo do capítulo, mas apenas para explicar o contexto, **_Hello darkness my old friend_** é um [meme](https://www.google.com.br/search?q=hello+darkness+my+old+friend&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjIlcKp0qPWAhXBipAKHVi4CwUQ_AUICygC&biw=1280&bih=590&dpr=1.5) internacional relacionado à música [The Sound of Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VflKiZzb4h4).

 

 ** _~_** **Músicas**

✦ Programa Curto do Viktor: [_Falling Slowly_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9OGtM_qpl0), de Glen Hansard e Marketa Irglova  
✦ Programa Curto do Yuuri: [_Oblivion_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DQxI3KM7o), de Astor Piazzolla, interpretada por Stjepan Hauser  
✦ Programa Livre do Viktor: [_Por Una Cabeza_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOY2NQdFHuc), interpretada por Nicola Benedetti (Dica amiga: a partir de 1:42, **DOIS HOMENS** ~~brigam~~ dançam tango lindamente)  
✦ Programa Livre do Yuuri: [_Trędowata_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDL15Rox43c), de Walc e Wojciech Kilar (Dica amiga: a valsa entre 2:07 e 2:46 é uma cena de balé **PERFEITA** )  
✦ O título deste capítulo, **Count Me Away Before You Sleep** , é um trecho da música: [_Trade Mistakes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIg2SqMzm2M) _,_ de Panic! At the Disco.

 

  _Obs. 1: A versão original de_ ** _Por una cabeza_** _tem letra. Se você quiser conferir, indicamos esse_[ _vídeo_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBZjq4YJPmM) _legendado em PT-BR. Também achamos uma linda_[ _apresentação de patinação artística_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl-OtliUVoo) _com um remix desse tango feito para o filme "Perfume de Mulher"_.

 

 _Obs. 2: Se você entende um pouco de inglês, deve ter notado que a tradução do título não está fiel. O título em PT-BR,_ ** _Pense Em Mim Antes De Dormir_** _, é uma adaptação com consentimento da autora. Essa foi a solução encontrada após muito sufoco tentando entender_[ _Trade Mistakes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIg2SqMzm2M) _, que é um inferno de interpretar! Seria como tentar explicar_ “Drão” _ou_ “Cálice” _para algum estrangeiro._

 

**~ Fanarts**

 

✦ **Pole Dance** (DR Phichuuri no estúdio de dança) — Arte de [@marishima_yoi](https://twitter.com/marishima_yoi/status/905323756494626816)

 

 

 **✦ Viktor com ciuminho do crush?** ( ~~Mais uma~~ troca de olhares) — Arte de [@56205607](https://56205607.tumblr.com/post/158965499153/across-the-room-viktor-continued-to-watch-yuuri)

 

✦ **Russo Fatale 1** (Traje do Viktor no Programa Livre) — Arte de [@sheltered-by-viktuuri](https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/162829342404/for-kazliin-rivalsviktor-in-a-certain-wine)

 

 

✦ **Russo Fatale 2** (Programa Livre do Viktor) — Arte de [@linni-t](https://linni-t.tumblr.com/post/155888214126/ive-been-binge-reading-kazliins-fic-until-my)

 

 

✦ **A Prata Mais Dolorosa** (Arte dedicada à história como um todo, mas que sentimos extremamente vinculada à cena do ouro perdido _**#porumponto**_ porque né...) — Arte de [@gamesgeary-18](https://gamesgeary-18.tumblr.com/post/161420759750/fanart-for-kazliins-rivals-au-its-such-a-good)

 

 

✦ **O Sonho®** (Spoiler: Yuuri nunca vai superar esse sonho. ~~Eu também não~~ ) — Arte de [@asparklethatisblue](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/158309135923/the-music-was-still-playing-all-around-him-a-slow)

 

 

 

 _ **~ Recadinho da Tradutora —** _ [ _**paty_potter** _ ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)

__

Então, pessoas, a autora não estava brincando quando disse que este capítulo foi um **M O N S T R O** para escrever, porque também foi mega difícil de traduzir e revisar, não é beta querida [Soriku6927](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriku6927/profile)? Ele é um pequeno _Frankstein_ , traduzido por partes e em ordem aleatória, e que teria demorado muito mais para nascer se não fosse a ajuda inestimável da [gold_on_ice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice) na tradução. Muito obrigada, você é a melhor!!! ☆☆☆

 

YAAAAAY!!! Nosso garotinho está crescendo, agora ele anda por aí literalmente babando por homens russos e até tendo sonhos picantes. A ação está cada vez mais perto, o capítulo 8 é um divisor de águas fatal que _quebrou a internet_ em inglês e provavelmente vai quebrar a internet de novo a cada novo idioma em que for traduzido. Fica porque vai ter s... bolo!

 

Como prêmio de consolação pela espera, deixo [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dMHAbDvrKA) esse vídeo de pole dance que vai redimir todos os meus pecados. Assista sozinho e se sinta bem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Grande abraço,

[Paty Potter](https://patypb31.tumblr.com/) ♥♥♥

 

✧ Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-task-force-yuri-on-ice).


	7. Eu Estou Sempre Dizendo O Quanto Não Preciso De Você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução Autorizada de [UMFBAMHA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247)
> 
> **Até Que os Meus Pés Sangrem e o Meu Coração Doa**
> 
> ✦ Leia também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/113035956)
> 
> ✦ As músicas das performances fazem parte da história e nos ajudam a compreender melhor os personagens. A experiência multissensorial é incrível, então recomendamos fortemente que você assista aos vídeos indicados.

* * *

 

Ver Phichit competir na divisão sênior pela primeira vez foi um dos momentos em que Yuuri mais sentiu orgulho em sua vida.

 

O seu amigo tinha passado mais tempo competindo na divisão júnior do que Yuuri, declarando que não havia necessidade de se tornar sênior tão logo fosse superada a restrição de idade e que ele só iria fazer a mudança de nível quando se sentisse pronto. Essa foi uma boa decisão porque Phichit brilhou na divisão júnior, rapidamente acumulando medalhas e uma boa base de fãs. Mas, para a alegria de Yuuri, agora ele finalmente iria fazer a transição.

 

Estranhamente, não pareceu ruim para eles o fato de subitamente estarem competindo entre si. Eles mal se consideravam rivais e, para Yuuri, ter seu grande amigo competindo na mesma categoria o deixava muito mais empolgado do que intimidado. Eles ainda não tinham se enfrentado diretamente, mas Yuuri sabia que quando o momento chegasse não haveria qualquer tipo de ressentimento. Ao longo de todos esses anos de amizade, eles sempre tinham sido o maior apoio um do outro e nada poderia mudar isso.

 

Yuuri já havia ganhado o seu primeiro evento nesta temporada das Séries Grand Prix*, conquistando o ouro no Skate América sob os aplausos eufóricos da torcida. Embora representasse o Japão nas competições, ele sabia que era relativamente popular na base de fãs americana — embora não tão popular quanto Viktor. Assim que concluiu sua participação no Skate América, Yuuri voou imediatamente para o Canadá, onde Phichit estava se preparando para competir em seu primeiro evento do Grand Prix.

 

Os dois eventos eram muito próximos um do outro e, por ser uma ocasião especial, Celestino permitiu que Yuuri tirasse uma pequena folga dos treinos para que ele também pudesse assistir ao vivo à estreia de Phichit na categoria sênior. O próximo evento de Yuuri seria a Copa Rostelecom e, embora normalmente ele relutasse em desperdiçar dias preciosos de treino no meio do Grand Prix, nada nesse mundo o faria perder a estreia sênior de Phichit.

 

Yuuri nunca se arrependeu de sua decisão de deixar o Japão para trás e se mudar para a América pelo bem da sua carreira. Ele passou a amar sua vida em Detroit e sabia que jamais teria chegado onde chegou sem a ajuda de Phichit e Celestino. O que Yuuri lamentava, entretanto, era tudo o que ele tinha perdido por estar longe de casa.

 

Nos quase quatro anos que se passaram desde que saiu do Japão, Yuuri ainda não tinha voltado para Hasetsu nem uma vez sequer. Nunca havia tempo livre na sua agenda, os compromissos de patinação o mantinham ocupado o ano inteiro. Então, por mais que não se arrependesse de sua decisão de morar no exterior, em seu coração Yuuri ainda sentia desesperadamente saudades da sua família. Sentia saudades de Minako, de Yuko e de Takeshi e da pacata cidadezinha litorânea que ele ainda considerava como lar.

 

Não poder participar do casamento da sua melhor amiga no ano passado foi um choque de realidade para Yuuri. O peso da distância nunca foi tão sentido quanto no dia em que, para o deleite de todos em Hasetsu, Yuko e Takeshi se uniram em matrimônio. Quando Yuuri partiu, todos eles ainda eram crianças, alegremente ignorantes de como funcionava o mundo dos adultos. Apenas quando viu as fotos de Yuko absolutamente deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva, olhando para Takeshi como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, Yuuri se deu conta do quanto as coisas tinham mudado. O Takeshi das fotos encarava Yuko de volta como se ainda não pudesse acreditar no quão sortudo ele era, seu rosto congelado numa expressão de completa perplexidade. Yuuri mal podia reconhecer nele o menino zangado e parrudo que tinha conhecido um dia.

 

Claro que ele ainda falava com ambos, pois nem mesmo um oceano de distância poderia fazer com que perdessem completamente o contato, mas só falar ao telefone não era a mesma coisa. Em conversas com Yuko, às vezes ela contava alguma novidade bombástica como se não fosse nada demais, mencionando tranquilamente notícias que Yuuri já saberia se ainda vivesse em Hasetsu porque a fofoca já teria se alastrado pela cidade como fogo em palha. Ela vivia se esquecendo que agora que ele morava do outro lado do mundo tudo era uma grande novidade.

 

De fato, Yuuri descobriu que sua amiga estava grávida de trigêmeas quando ela casualmente mencionou numa conversa que ‘comprar roupas de bebê’ já tinha virado parte da rotina semanal dela. Obviamente, Yuuri reagiu da única forma aceitável naquela situação: entrou em pânico e surtou durante uns bons cinco minutos até que Yuko finalmente conseguiu controlar o próprio riso e acalmá-lo.

 

Como o parto estava previsto para acontecer bem no meio da temporada de competições, Yuuri não poderia estar presente no dia do nascimento das meninas e, embora nada pudesse ser feito a respeito, ele não conseguiu conter a tristeza que o afligiu por conta disso. Yuko apenas riu despreocupadamente e o lembrou que, de qualquer forma, ele já era praticamente tio das crianças, e que ela se certificaria de que as meninas crescessem amando a patinação artística tanto quanto os dois, assim toda a família poderia torcer por ele nas competições quando elas tivessem idade suficiente.

 

E mesmo recebendo tanto apoio e compreensão, o peito de Yuuri ainda doía com uma profunda melancolia toda vez que ele pensava na vida que tinha deixado para trás, em todos os pequenos momentos nas vidas de sua família e amigos que ele estava perdendo para que pudesse perseguir seu grande sonho.

 

Por isso ele simplesmente se recusava a perder a primeira vez de Phichit na patinação sênior. Considerando o quão poucas e esparsas eram as suas oportunidades de presenciar momentos importantes nas vidas das pessoas que amava, nada o faria desperdiçar uma chance daquelas.

 

Phichit seria o segundo a assumir o gelo e, embora isso não fosse tão ruim quanto ser o primeiro, não deixava de ser um monte de pressão para um patinador relativamente novo. Assistindo-o da lateral da pista, Yuuri podia dizer que ele estava nervoso, mas em nenhum momento Phichit deixou isso transparecer em seu rosto, sorrindo durante toda a apresentação e patinando com todo o seu coração. O público tinha amado o jovem tailandês e Celestino estava claramente orgulhoso do seu protegido, esperando na saída da pista para recebê-lo com entusiasmados tapinhas nas costas.

 

Quando Phichit finalmente saiu do gelo, sob gritos e aplausos da multidão, Yuuri o puxou para um abraço apertado, se afastando logo em seguida para oferecer um grande sorriso ao outro rapaz e disparar freneticamente palavras de elogio que quase foram abafadas pela algazarra nas arquibancadas. Retribuindo o apoio que Phichit lhe deu na temporada anterior, Yuuri ficou parado ao lado do Kiss & Cry enquanto o patinador mais jovem esperava para receber as suas notas. Como esse era o momento do seu amigo sob os holofotes, e a última coisa que Yuuri queria era arruinar tudo roubando a atenção para si, ele fez de tudo para tentar ficar fora do alcance das câmeras.

 

As notas de Phichit foram boas e ultrapassaram as do jovem rapaz italiano que se apresentou antes dele, outro patinador relativamente novo na divisão sênior. Crispin? Crispini? Crispino? Yuuri não tinha certeza. Ele não tinha prestado muita atenção na apresentação do outro rapaz porque estava ocupado demais se preocupando com o desempenho de Phichit. Felizmente, não havia qualquer motivo para se preocupar porque Phichit foi excelente, justo como Yuuri sempre soube que seria.

 

"Com uma nota dessas, pode ser que a partir de agora eu tenha dois medalhistas de ouro treinando comigo." Celestino riu carinhosamente enquanto guiava Phichit para fora do Kiss & Cry. Os três se dirigiram ao espaço nas arquibancadas que era reservado para os patinadores assistirem às demais apresentações.

 

"Fala sério, Celestino, todo mundo sabe que isso é impossível!" Phichit respondeu despreocupadamente, se jogando no assento ao lado de Yuuri e oferecendo um sorriso maroto ao técnico deles. “Com o Nikiforov no mesmo evento, eu não tenho a menor chance de conseguir o ouro.”

 

Esse tempo todo Yuuri esteve tão focado na estreia iminente de Phichit que acabou esquecendo que o primeiro evento do patinador russo também seria o Skate Canadá. Devido às suas posições como medalhistas nos anos anteriores, as regras não permitiam que Viktor e Yuuri participassem juntos de uma mesma competição classificatória, por isso as suas batalhas no Grand Prix eram reservadas somente para a final. Era muito fácil esquecer que, assim como todo mundo, Viktor também precisava trilhar o seu caminho pelas competições menores antes de participar do evento principal. Não havia qualquer dúvida de que Viktor seria um dos finalistas, então muitas pessoas comentavam que os organizadores deveriam simplesmente mandá-lo diretamente para a final, pois de qualquer forma ele sempre estaria lá mesmo.

 

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Yuuri se assustou com a música que começou a tocar de repente. Uma onda de silêncio caiu sobre a multidão assim que as primeiras notas da melodia flutuaram pelo ar. E por falar nele, agora o homem em pessoa se encontrava no centro da pista, ostentando a pose inicial de sua apresentação com músculos retesados.

 

Desde o último Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri estava firmemente determinado a _não_ pensar no outro patinador. Perder para ele em mais uma competição foi um golpe duro que Yuuri levou meses para superar. E além disso, ainda tinha a questão do sonho — um devaneio sobre o qual Yuuri definitivamente _não_ vinha pensando a respeito desde a noite da final.

 

Aquele sonho tinha sido bizarro e confuso e Yuuri tinha decidido tirá-lo de sua cabeça sem mais delongas. Já lhe aconteceram coisas muito mais estranhas do que ter passado por uma situação embaraçosa em sonhos e, além do mais, simplesmente não fazia sentido perder tempo analisando fantasias. Infelizmente, isso não impedia o ocasional lampejo de memória que às vezes invadia os pensamentos de Yuuri quando ele menos esperava. Um flash de roupa vermelha. A melodia aguda de um violino. A sensação de mãos percorrendo sua pele.

 

Sentindo as suas bochechas corarem levemente e amaldiçoando o seu cérebro traidor por fazê-lo lembrar _mais uma vez_ daquele sonho estúpido sobre o qual ele realmente precisava parar de pensar, Yuuri decidiu voltar a sua atenção para a apresentação acontecendo na pista.

 

Viktor estava gracioso como sempre, dominando o rinque como se fosse o seu dono e encantando o público a cada movimento executado. Ele se movia com a liberdade e a leveza de uma pena flutuando no ar, era como se nada nem ninguém pudesse mantê-lo no solo.

 

Foi bem no meio da apresentação que aconteceu.

 

Yuuri estava longe demais para saber o que exatamente tinha dado errado, pois sentado no alto das arquibancadas ele mal enxergava os detalhes do patinador na pista. Tudo o que ele sabia era que num minuto Viktor estava girando através do ar, executando graciosamente um Quádruplo Lutz — que arrancou muitos vivas de aprovação da plateia por ser um salto notoriamente difícil, raramente executado em competições — e então, no instante seguinte, seu corpo já estava rolando descontroladamente pelo gelo, derrapando na pista por inércia e parando somente ao se chocar violentamente contra a grade de proteção.

 

Talvez ele tivesse aterrissado mal o salto. Talvez ele tivesse se distraído e escorregado. Havia uma infinidade de possibilidades porque qualquer coisinha pode ter feito aquele salto dar errado, mas Yuuri sabia que o grunhido que Viktor fez ao atingir o gelo, com a sua perna direita dobrada abaixo dele, não era o som de um patinador que facilmente iria ficar em pé de novo.

 

A música parou bruscamente e o público reagiu com uma onda de lamentos que percorreu todo o estádio, ao tempo em que Viktor começou a se mexer e lutar para sair da posição em que tinha caído — desajeitadamente deitado de bruços. Ofegante pelo esforço, ele até conseguiu ficar de joelhos, mas quando tentou ficar completamente em pé, sua perna direita cedeu e desabou sob seu peso no instante em que foi apoiada no chão. Yuuri estremeceu com o agudo grito de dor que inclusive ele, mesmo tão distante nas arquibancadas, pôde ouvir perfeitamente.

 

Viktor então se deitou no gelo com o rosto voltado para o teto e a perna dobrada numa posição estranha, parecendo uma boneca quebrada. Com a cabeça inclinada para trás, Viktor parecia tentar acalmar sua respiração pesada enquanto mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados e as mãos tão apertadas que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram da mesma cor que o gelo ao seu redor.

 

Paramédicos correram para dentro da pista e Viktor subitamente abriu seus olhos de novo, empurrando para longe o homem que tentou conduzi-lo até uma maca. Ao invés disso, Viktor pediu para se apoiar no outro paramédico, desajeitadamente passando seu braço sobre os ombros do homem mais baixo a fim de usá-lo como suporte para a maior parte do seu peso. As câmeras de televisão que rodeavam o rinque estavam todas focadas no rosto de Viktor, então Yuuri pôde ver a expressão de dor desfigurando suas belas feições quando ele tentou de novo se apoiar em sua perna machucada.

 

Com intensa determinação em seus olhos, Viktor foi meio mancando, meio deslizando até a saída da pista de gelo, onde seu técnico o aguardava com preocupação claramente estampada no rosto. O público estava aplaudindo de pé, reconhecendo a bravura do seu herói por encarar de cabeça erguida um ferimento que Yuuri mal podia imaginar o quanto deveria estar doendo. Mas Viktor nunca deixou isso transparecer. Ao ser conduzido para a área reservada, ele manteve uma expressão inabalável no rosto enquanto agradecia o apoio da plateia com um aceno e um assentimento de cabeça.

 

Yuuri apenas permaneceu sentado encarando a pista de gelo vazia, ainda em choque.

 

Viktor era o melhor patinador do mundo. Viktor era invencível.

 

Viktor estava fora da competição.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **[VIKTOR NIKIFOROV LESIONADO EM TENTATIVA MAL SUCEDIDA DE SALTO NO SKATE CANADÁ]**
> 
> 734.601 visualizações
> 
> **Comentários** 689

 

Anna Fayze [11 horas atrás]

Nossa senhora, aquilo pareceu doloroso!!! (ʘᗩʘ’)

 

EmmaLee [11 horas atrás]

Ai meu Deus, vocês viram como estava o rosto dele quando ele saiu do rinque??? Branco como um fantasma, tadinho

 

~gpx~ [11 horas atrás]

Sem zoeira, eu acho que deu pra ouvir o som da perna dele quebrando

 

Booksandothernerdyshit [11 horas atrás]

Sim, e o som do meu coração quebrando também!

 

TripFlip [11 horas atrás]

Não sejam tão dramáticos! Aparentemente não foi tão ruim quanto pareceu. A perna dele não tá quebrada, só bem zuada mesmo

 

GirlintheFireplace [11 horas atrás]

Ok, pode não ter sido tão ruim quanto pareceu mas ainda foi bem ruim :‘(

 

Kankan [10 horas atrás]

Alguém sabe se ele vai ficar bem???

 

xxDatmexx [10 horas atrás]

Eu ouvi falar que ele vai se recuperar, mas definitivamente não vai voltar a patinar nessa temporada, isso eu tenho certeza

 

SelkieSkins [10 horas atrás]

Eu não consigo acreditar que isso aconteceu! Ele sempre foi tão bom (T⌓T)

 

euacreditoemmilagres [10 horas atrás]

Tá, mas isso pode acontecer com qualquer um! Praticamente todo patinador de alta performance sofre uma lesão grave em algum ponto da carreira. Na real, me surpreende isso não ter acontecido antes com o Nikiforov pq o regime de treinamento dele é absurdo

 

GamerGirlZ [10 horas atrás]

Sim, mas que jeito disso acontecer :o

 

^ggx^ [9 horas atrás]

Além disso, não é como se ele fosse um patinador novinho em início de carreira. Lesões sérias aos 22 anos podem obrigar a pessoa a deixar o esporte dependendo da gravidade

 

foolofatook [9 horas atrás]

Vamos fazer uma roda de oração pela recuperação do Vitya!!!

 

CookieChan [8 horas atrás]

O Katsuki deve estar comemorando kkkkkkkkk

 

_Ver todos os comentários_

 

* * *

 

Patinar na Copa Rostelecom foi uma experiência surreal.

 

Yuuri ainda não conseguia acreditar que Viktor estava impossibilitado de competir nesta temporada, afastado por causa de uma lesão na perna que o impediria de patinar pelos próximos meses. Tudo o que Yuuri tinha preparado para esta temporada tinha sido elaborado com o objetivo de derrotar Viktor. De finalmente chegar ao topo do pódio. Com Viktor fora da competição, entretanto, tudo de repente pareceu perder o sentido. Faltava a motivação, faltava o desespero de vencer custasse o que custasse.

 

Yuuri não sabia definir bem o que estava sentindo, ele sabia, porém, que a ausência de Viktor na competição era a última coisa que ele queria.

 

Para Yuuri, a Copa Rostelecom foi apenas um borrão de cores, sons abafados e luzes brilhantes demais. Sua mente divagou durante toda a competição, parecia até que estava sonhando.

 

Ele teve de ir sozinho para a Rússia porque Celestino estava acompanhando Phichit em seu segundo evento na divisão sênior. Yuuri tinha assegurado Celestino de que não se importava que o homem concentrasse toda sua atenção em Phichit nesta temporada, afinal seu amigo precisava e merecia receber todo o apoio possível em sua estreia sênior, mas uma pequena parte dele ainda desejava que o seu técnico o tivesse acompanhado. Ele precisava de alguém para conversar, de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a desemaranhar o nó de sentimentos que se retorciam dentro dele.

 

Yuuri mal reparou nas colocações, apenas voltando a si na hora em que precisou receber a medalha e devolver o aperto de mão relutante do patinador que havia derrotado — um russo da mesma idade de Viktor, como seu cérebro traidor fez questão de notar. O anúncio de que ele havia se classificado para a final mal tinha sido registrado por seu cérebro, sua mente avoada estava processando as palavras com a mesma lógica de uma sopa de letrinhas.

 

Ao fim do evento, tudo que Yuuri queria era poder fugir para um lugar mais reservado onde pudesse pensar com calma.

 

Enquanto deixava o estádio, seu ouvido captou parte de uma conversa entre duas patinadoras nas proximidades que estavam rindo e falando em inglês.

 

“Eu ouvi falar que ele foi banido do rinque de treinamento de Yakov.”

 

“Não acredito!”

 

“É, parece que ele ia lá apenas para ficar sentado e encarar o gelo por horas a fio até o técnico finalmente dar um basta e mandá-lo embora.”

 

“Isso é tão triste!”

 

“Eu sei. Eu nem consigo imaginar não poder patinar. Especialmente se eu fosse tão boa como ele era.”

 

“Ele está em Moscou, não é?”

 

“Sim, aparentemente ele veio com Georgi e o técnico deles, mas eu não o vi por aqui até agora.”

 

As vozes delas eram altas e irritantes e Yuuri se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava irracionalmente bravo ao ouvir suas fofocas e especulações. Ele sabia que as patinadoras não estavam mal-intencionadas, mas de alguma forma as palavras delas soaram desrespeitosas e ele precisou se conter para não interromper a conversa e dizer àquelas mulheres exatamente o que pensava delas.

 

Ele saiu apressadamente da arena depois disso.

 

* * *

 

Para azar de Yuuri, o voo que pegaria naquela noite foi cancelado devido às más condições climáticas, então sua viagem de volta foi adiada para a manhã seguinte. Sozinho com seus pensamentos em um quarto de hotel vazio, não demorou muito até ele ficar inquieto. O desejo de sair e fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para diminuir o ritmo frenético de seus pensamentos o obrigou a desbravar as desconhecidas ruas de Moscou.

 

Se estivesse em Detroit ou até mesmo em Hasetsu, ele poderia ir até o rinque ou ao estúdio de dança. Ambos funcionariam igualmente bem para permitir que ele se perdesse na mecânica dos movimentos, para acalmar e anestesiar a sua mente.

 

Não levou muito tempo até ele encontrar um rinque de patinação local, um lugarzinho escondido situado próximo à arena onde a competição havia ocorrido. Apesar de não falar russo, Yuuri conseguiu se comunicar bem o suficiente com a velha senhora do guichê, numa mistura de inglês e gestos com as mãos, para lhe transmitir o que queria. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas concordou. Pelo que conseguiu entender do inglês capenga dela, outros patinadores visitavam o local regularmente após o expediente, buscando um tempo para treinarem a sós ou apenas um pouco de sossego no gelo.

 

Felizmente, ele estava sozinho ali naquela noite. Como o expediente já havia sido encerrado, as luzes principais do rinque estavam desligadas e a pista de gelo vazia era iluminada apenas pelo tênue brilho amarelo das lâmpadas empoeiradas que ficavam nas paredes ao seu redor. Paz e silêncio. Sentindo uma repentina onda de nostalgia, Yuuri pensou em Hasetsu, nas sessões de treinamento que ele costumava ter até altas horas da noite, depois que o Castelo de Gelo fechava e o rinque ficava silencioso. A escuridão daquela noite e a pista de gelo fracamente iluminada em tons de sépia trouxeram essas lembranças à tona. Mesmo que fosse apenas por um curto período, seria bom ter mais uma vez a pista de gelo só para ele, como sempre preferiu.

 

Por um tempo Yuuri tentou praticar suas próprias coreografias, se deixando levar pelos movimentos familiares. Mas conforme o tempo passava, ele descobriu que simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Os movimentos já tão entranhados em seus ossos simplesmente pareciam não ter o poder de distraí-lo da maneira que desejava.

 

Ao invés de continuar com as suas coreografias atuais, Yuuri retomou algumas de suas antigas, sentindo os habituais movimentos serem executados de maneira muito natural pelo seu corpo, que parecia nunca ter se esquecido deles. Em uma rápida sucessão, ele patinou trechos de suas coreografias do sênior antes de mudar para as do seu tempo de júnior, passando até mesmo pela desastrosa sequência que executou tão mal durante a sua primeira final no Grand Prix Júnior. Os movimentos que um dia tinha achado tão difíceis agora saíam sem esforço.

 

Depois de esgotar todas as suas antigas coreografias, Yuuri voltou a deslizar sem rumo, com a mente ainda inquieta. Ele precisava de algo melhor, de algo que o distraísse completamente da loucura que foram as últimas semanas.

 

Quase sem pensar, seu corpo começou executar uma série de movimentos antigos e meio esquecidos que estavam escondidos em algum lugar obscuro do seu subconsciente. Enquanto a sua mente divagava distraída, seu corpo executava a coreografia guiado apenas por memória muscular.

 

A coreografia era velha, muito velha, e o reconfortava de um jeito que nenhuma outra rotina havia sido capaz. O lado racional de seu cérebro sinalizou amargamente o quão irônico era aquele pensamento, mas Yuuri não se importava com isso agora que estava plenamente focado no programa que estava patinando, um programa que ele não interpretava há mais de sete anos.

 

Antes de tudo ter começado tanto tempo atrás, quando ainda era uma criança e o futuro parecia tão distante que ele sequer tinha ideia dos rumos que sua vida tomaria, Yuuri tinha praticado essa coreografia com Yuko no Castelo de Gelo incessantemente. Juntos, os dois tentaram aprender o programa livre de seu ídolo enquanto o assistiam avançar pelas competições classificatórias do Grand Prix Júnior, destinado a chegar na final. Uma homenagem ao patinador que ambos admiravam e adoravam acima de todos os outros.

 

Era a coreografia de Viktor. A coreografia que Viktor apresentou em seu último Grand Prix Júnior. A mesma complexa série de movimentos que um dia Yuuri havia se dedicado de corpo e alma para aprender a patinar, que ele viu Viktor apresentar ao vivo na grande final — admirando-o do alto das arquibancadas sem nem piscar, absolutamente encantado, com o coração explodindo de tanta emoção. A última coreografia de Viktor que Yuuri se interessou em aprender antes do russo destruir brutalmente toda sua devoção por ele e levá-lo ao caminho que o trouxe até aqui. Sozinho em uma pista de gelo na Rússia, em meio à escuridão das primeiras horas da noite, cercado por nada exceto memórias, fantasmas e velhos sonhos abandonados.

 

Yuuri notou que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da coreografia. Mas dessa vez o seu corpo transbordava toda a confiança e a segurança que lhe faltaram quando criança, exibindo uma performance de movimentos fluidos e graciosos, guiados pela [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReW005DSk3A) que tocava apenas em sua cabeça. Assim, perdido nos distantes ecos da melodia e nos movimentos que nem mesmo o tempo foi capaz de apagar, ele finalmente conseguiu deixar sua mente vazia, feliz por não pensar em nada.

 

Yuuri estava patinando de modo tão centrado que não notou quando outra pessoa entrou silenciosamente pela lateral oposta do rinque, oculta pelas sombras predominantes no ambiente mal iluminado. Ao se dar conta de que já havia alguém na pista de gelo, o indivíduo ficou sem reação, congelado no mesmo lugar, apenas encarando Yuuri fixamente. Com os olhos arregalados diante da cena à sua frente, o intruso permaneceu imóvel, completamente hipnotizado.

 

Yuuri parecia criar música a cada novo movimento do seu corpo e a outra pessoa, ainda escondida nas sombras, simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar do patinador japonês durante aquele momento perfeito e inesquecível.

 

Por fim, Yuuri concluiu a rotina com um camel spin* e descansou no centro da pista de gelo, iluminada apenas por uma suave luz amarela, tão em paz como não se sentia há anos. Completamente entregue à interpretação, seus olhos permaneceram fechados desde os primeiros movimentos da série.

 

O espectador silencioso decidiu ir embora sem anunciar a sua presença para Yuuri, mancando visivelmente ao caminhar em direção à saída. O indivíduo se virou uma última vez para olhar o patinador solitário no rinque por um segundo que pareceu se estender por uma eternidade. Então finalmente deu as costas e partiu, tão discreto e silencioso como vinha sendo desde o instante em que havia chegado.

 

Yuuri, ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, não notou nada estranho.

 

* * *

 

Na Final do Grand Prix, Yuuri não deu chance aos outros competidores, ele conquistou o ouro de modo limpo e elegante e foi ovacionado de pé pelo público. Três meses depois conseguiu a mesma façanha no Campeonato Mundial, levando à loucura a multidão de fãs que o apoiava fervorosamente.

 

Mas a verdade é que ele não se importava. Ele não ligava para a medalha de ouro pendendo como um peso morto ao redor do seu pescoço. Não se importava com o clamor da plateia nem com o modo como a multidão gritava seu nome.

 

Nada disso realmente importava porque ele não havia vencido Viktor. Ele tinha ganhado, sim, mas só porque não houve competição. Só porque Viktor não pôde estar lá para defender o título dele. Yuuri não se importava com a medalha porque ela era apenas um pedaço de metal frio e sem vida. O que importava, o que _realmente_ importava, tudo o que sempre havia importado para ele era conseguir uma vitória justa sobre Viktor. Vencer o seu maior rival, superar o seu oponente máximo, ser melhor do que o homem que um dia jurou derrotar. Essa promessa tinha sido cravada tão fundo em seu coração, por tantos anos, que agora ele jamais poderia esquecê-la.

 

Yuuri venceu. Mas foi uma vitória vazia.

 

* * *

 

 **NBC Sports**   @NBCSports · 13m

Informe: Patinador japonês Yuuri Katsuki ganha o seu primeiro ouro no Campeonato Mundial de Patinação Artística. _tw.nbcsports.com/9BQ23_

 

 **Spinit54**  @spinit54 · 12m

YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **Carrie Kashni** @missKash · 12m

Minha pele está sedosa, meu jardim está florido e Yuuri Katsuki acabou de ganhar o ouro DE NOVO _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **Mel** @mellie4543 · 11m

QUE TEMPORADA!!! Meu bb fez serviço completo e saiu conquistando geral: Grand Prix, 4 Continentes e Mundial!! Eu amo tanto o Yuuri ♥♥♥ _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **Mandy_Moore**   @mandypandy64 · 10m

DEPOIS DE TODO ESSE TEMPO ELE MERECEU!!! _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **xxStormxx** @girlshapedstorm · 10m

Sim, sim, o Katsuki ganhou mas vamos ser realistas, né? Foi só pq Viktor não tava lá _#OuroParaKatsuki #MasDesseJeitoNãoValeNada_

 

 **ItFigures**   @figureskatingfan24 · 9m

Yuuri Katsuki só ganha o ouro quando Nikiforov não está competindo _#OuroParaKatsuki #SóEsseAno_

 

 **KadyK**   @hohohoe  · 8m

Katsuki acabou de ganhar mais um ouro e o povo ainda tá fazendo pouco caso dele??? Como assim??? _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **MewKitty**   @Mewkitty32 · 8m

 _@hohohoe_   tá na cara que ele só ganhou pq Viktor não tava lá. Só conta de vdd se vc derrotar o campeão atual _#OuroParaKatsuki #OuroParaNikiforovAnoQueVem_

 

 **KadyK**   @hohohoe  · 7m

 _@Mewkitty32_   NÃO CONTA??? Ele ganhou o ouro. Uma medalha de OURO real e palpável!!! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Em que mundo isso não conta??? _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **MewKitty**   @Mewkitty32 · 6m

 _@hohohoe_   vc não leu o que eu acabei de dizer? Enquanto ele não der xeque-mate no REI, a vitória não será por mérito próprio  _#OuroParaKatsuki #nãopormuitotempo_

 

 **Po56o**   @Po56o · 5m

galera NÃO CANSA mesmo de comparar Katsuki com o Nikiforov, hein? O garoto acabou de fazer uma temporada espetacular, será que não dá pra apenas ficar feliz por ele? _#OuroParaKatsuki #NãoSejamCuzões_

 

 **~DanaP~**   @dannapebbles · 5m

Aproveite enquanto pode Katsuki. Não vai durar por muito tempo rs _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **Flammiexox**   @burningbright87 · 4m

Eu odeio pelo menos 50% das pessoas que estão usando esta hashtag _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **Katie**   @Katiesmarts · 3m

 _@burningbright87_   isso porque 50% das pessoas usando essa hashtag estão do lado certo _#OuroParaKatsuki #NikiforovParaSempre_

 

 **Martha_Golden**   @goldengirl · 3m

Por que todos os fãs do Nikiforov são uns embustes? Argh!! _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **LennaLee**   @babygotback · 2m

 _@goldengirl_   Falando assim até parece que os fãs do Katsuki são muito melhores! Vocês tb não deram um show de bom comportamento e espírito esportivo quando o Viktor se machucou há 3 meses ¬¬ _#OuroParaKatsuki #asironiasdavida_

 

 **Natya**   @NatyaN · 2m

Será que só eu gosto dos dois??? Não podemos parabenizar o Katsuki e ao mesmo tempo querer que o Nikiforov fique bem para a próxima temporada? _#OuroParaKatsuki #RezePorNikiforov_

 

 **Allaya_Sec**   @AllySec22 · 2m

 _@NatyaN_ Sim, só você, Madre Teresa 2.0, Reencarnação de Mahatma Gandhi, Santinha Nutella. Os pecadores de raiz não ficam em cima do muro _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **Russellella**   @rustlemeup · 1m

 _@NatyaN_   Não existe neutralidade aqui!!! Você não pode testemunhar uma das melhores rivalidades esportivas da história e ficar "aaah eu gosto do dois" ESCOLHA O SEU LADO E VISTA A CAMISA _#OuroParaKatsuki_

 

 **GillionBabe**   @mrsNikiforov78 · 1m

ALELUIA!!! Viktor voltará para recuperar sua coroa na próxima temporada!!! _fb.me/YuxPBpxY #OuroParaKatsuki #AproveitemEnquantoDura_

 

 **BBC Sport**  @BBCSport · 30s

Viktor Nikiforov em recuperação e se preparando para a próxima temporada. O queridinho da Patinação Artística voltou ao jogo. Mais detalhes em _bbc.in/2h6Tszq_

 

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

**_ NOTAS DA AUTORA _ **

 

Ooops, me desculpe Viktor!

Esse capítulo foi em grande parte inspirado pela conversa entre Viktor e Yuuri no episódio 4 (a partir de 14m12s), em que o Yuuri quer continuar a praticar os saltos, mas Viktor já está bem cansado. Quando Viktor ressalta que Yuuri, além de ser mais novo do que ele, nunca teve uma lesão grave, isso sugere que o próprio Viktor já teve uma. O que na verdade não é nenhuma surpresa se considerarmos o quão fisicamente exigente o esporte é e como a maior parte dos grandes atletas se lesiona uma hora ou outra _(NT: coitado do nosso ursinho fofo Yuzuru Hanyu T_T)_. Isso iria acontecer com o Viktor eventualmente.

Então, foi uma peeeeena que isso tenha acontecido justo quando Yuuri estava prestes a ganhar do Viktor. Vocês não acharam que ia ser tão fácil assim, não é? ;)

O próximo capítulo é muito especial para mim. O capítulo 8 reúne várias coisas que eu estive morrendo de vontade de escrever desde que essa fic começou. Só digo que ele é o meu presente para vocês como agradecimento por terem ficado comigo até agora e por todo o incrível apoio que recebi com essa história! Eu não teria conseguido sem vocês!

Como sempre, eu adoraria ler a sua opinião, todos os maravilhosos comentários realmente fazem o meu dia e me mantêm inspirada!

 

[Rey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya) xx

Fale comigo no [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)!!!

 

✨✧✨✧✨✧✨

_** NOTAS DE TRADUÇÃO ** _

 

**~ Grand Prix Series, o tal do _GPS_**

No episódio 4 de Yuri On Ice há uma breve explicação das trigêmeas (a partir de 16m31s) e também já foi falado por alto durante toda a fic, mas achamos que vale a pena esclarecer que o _“Grand Prix of Figure Skating”_ , literalmente **_“Grande Prêmio de Patinação Artística”_** , é uma série de competições internacionais organizada pela famosa **ISU** (International Skating Union).

Os principais critérios para competir no Grand Prix Sênior são idade mínima de 15 anos e ter superado determinadas notas de corte em competições da temporada anterior.

Hoje, um total de sete eventos compõem as chamadas Séries do Grand Prix:

  * Copa da China
  * Copa Rostelecom (na Rússia)
  * Internacional da França (antigo “Troféu da França”)
  * Skate América
  * Skate Canadá
  * Troféu NHK (no Japão)
  * **Final do Grand Prix**



**~ Camel Spin  
**

Pirueta inclinada para a frente em posição de avião, o patinador faz um "T" paralelo à superfície do gelo. É o movimento que o pequeno Yuuri está fazendo nessa fanart de **[sebuckwheat](http://sebuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/158596360014/yuuri-fell-in-love-with-viktors-skating-from-the)** para o Capítulo 3.

 

**~ A coreografia do Vitya**

Gostaríamos de indicar essa linda [apresentação](https://youtu.be/R-4exKgVFwk) de patinação artística com _"O Mio Babbino Caro"_ que poderia muito bem ter sido criada por Viktor Nikiforov. A recomendação é nossa, não da autora.

 

**~ Músicas**

✦ Canção da coreografia de Viktor interpretada por Yuuri: _O Mio Babbino Caro_ _, por Jackie Evancho.  
_

 

 

> ATENÇÃO: Na história original a autora usou a versão cantada por **Renee Fleming** , que é o [vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOmQMza6CJk) indicado para o Programa Livre de Viktor no capítulo 1 desta nossa tradução.
> 
> _Porém, contudo, todavia,_ a letra é importantíssima para a Série Rivais, conforme veremos na história que retrata o ponto de vista de Viktor. Como não achamos uma boa tradução na voz de Renne Fleming, preferimos garantir que vocês vissem a letra traduzida para PT-BR na versão igualmente bonita da Jackie Evancho neste [vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReW005DSk3A).
> 
> Por enquanto só temos as letras das canções para entendermos um pouco o Viktor, porque a triste verdade é que a miopia de Yuuri não está só nos olhos e _falha de comunicação_ é o pão nosso de cada dia.
> 
> Segundo o site [Cultura Clássica](http://www.culturaclassica.com.br/amira-e-maria-callas-cantam-o-mio-babbino-caro/), 'O Mio Babbino Caro' é uma ária da ópera **Gianni Schichi** , que retrata a história de um casal estilo Romeu e Julieta. Nessa ária, a filha de Gianni pede que ele ajude os seus rivais, os Donati, que são a família do grande amor dela. Quando Gianni diz que não, “por essa gente eu não faço nada”, Lauretta canta O Mio Babbino Caro para amolecer o coração do pai dela.
> 
>   * Letra original:
> 

> 
> O mio babbino caro  
>  Mi piace, è bello, è bello  
>  Vo’ andare in Porta Rossa  
>  a comperar l’anello!  
>  Sì, sì, ci voglio andare!  
>  e se l’amassi indarno,  
>  andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,  
>  ma per buttarmi in Arno!  
>  Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
>  O Dio, vorrei morir!  
>  Babbo, pietà, pietà!  
>  Babbo, pietà, pietà!
> 
>   * Tradução:
> 

> 
> Oh meu paizinho querido  
>  Eu amo-o, ele é tão belo;  
>  quero ir até Porta Vermelha  
>  Para comprar o anel!  
>  Sim, sim, eu quero!  
>  E se o meu amor fosse em vão,  
>  eu iria até Ponte Velha,  
>  e me atiraria ao rio Arno!  
>  Eu choro e sofro tormentas!  
>  Oh Deus, preferia morrer!  
>    
>  Pai, tende piedade, tende piedade;  
>  Pai, tende piedade, tende piedade!

 

✦ O título deste capítulo, **I’m Always Saying How I Don’t Need You** , é um trecho da música _Please Don’t Leave Me_ , por P!nk. Vídeo legendado [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KGJF5y2juw).

 

 **∼** **Fanart**

✦ **Mais um Yuuri lindo** — Arte da nossa companheira **[sadkatsudon](http://realxheart.tumblr.com/post/167603584964/just-a-sketch-of-rivalsyuuri-hope-you-like-it)** , tradutora da Task Force YOI que está no time de [Precoce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10817388/chapters/23999805) (omegaverse victuuri).

 

 

✦ Admirador Nada Secreto 1 —  Arte de **[sheltered-by-viktuuri](https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/167463084054/a-piece-im-proud-of-for-kazliin-rereading)**

 

 

✦ Admirador Nada Secreto 2 —  Arte de **[domokunrainbowkinz](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/post/158874686247/viktor-had-known-for-a-long-time-where-the-path-he)**

 

 

✦ Paródia “Meu Querido Rival” — Arte de **[polydraws](http://polydraws.tumblr.com/post/163774050464/inspired-by-this-x-and-kazliin-top-ten-times)**

Para descontrair o clima pesado desse capítulo, resolvemos traduzir essa fanart fofa que zoa o fato de Yuuri manter uma foto de Viktor com ele para fins puramente "motivacionais".

**[TRADUÇÃO DO DIÁLOGO]**

– Eu sempre carrego comigo uma foto do meu rival para alimentar meu desejo de vingança.

– É, isso faz sentido.

– Eu a levo comigo para o banheiro e durmo olhando pra ela no travesseiro ao lado do meu.

– ..........

 

 

 **~ Recadinho da Tradutora** _— **[anabchamploni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anabchamploni/pseuds/anabchamploni)** _

 Tô ainda sem coragem de olhar vocês leitores nos olhos. Demorou mais de 3 meses para esse capítulo sair u.u Em minha defesa A VIDA aconteceu: eu colei grau na faculdade, tive um problema de saúde relativamente grave e ainda tenho que pensar na seleção pra entrar no mestrado e matérias do mesmo. Ufa!

 Mas mesmo sabendo que os capítulos de agora em diante vão ficar ainda maiores, nem penso em desistir por que tenho muito carinho por esse projeto, o apoio da minha parceira Paty e o entusiasmo de vocês leitores. São os comentários, likes e afins que nos fazem seguir em frente diante de capítulos com mais de 10 mil palavras hahahaha

 Beijos!!!!!  
[Ana Beatriz](http://anabchamploni.tumblr.com/) ♥♥♥

 

✧ Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-task-force-yuri-on-ice).


End file.
